Pretendiendo
by PollyCox99
Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida.
1. Capitulo 1: Lista

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**Primer capitulo, espero que les guste!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 1: Lista**

Era habitual que Alice Cullen apareciera por el despacho de su querido hermano Edward. Isabella Swan o Bella como prefería ser llamada, la secretaria de Edward, la recibió con una calurosa sonrisa. Bella ocupaba una pequeña oficina contigua al lujoso despacho de su jefe.

- Bella, mira esto!- Alice se detuvo sonriendo frente al escritorio de Bella y dejó caer sobre él un ejemplar de la revista People.

Bella miró la portada. En letras de gran tamaño se anunciaba una lista de los 10 solteros más apetecibles de los Estados Unidos.

- Es un adelanto de la revista, que sale mañana. Ahora… mira la página quince- dijo Alice con una alegría que puso a Bella inmediatamente en guardia.

Alice era una estrella ascendente en el mundo de la moda siendo sus diseños mundialmente aclamados, pero a veces se entusiasmaba con ideas que terminaban provocándole dolor de cabeza a todo el mundo, sobretodo a su hermano Edward

- Es una lista…bastante obvia - comentó Bella mientras leía la lista con alivio.

La lista incluía al hijo del presidente, a un animador de televisión, un cantante ganador de 5 Grammys, un actor, un senador, un escritor, un jugador de baloncesto y...

- Edward Cullen!!! - exclamó Bella pegando un grito bastante asombrada.

-La revista será un éxito de ventas!!! Las mujeres de todo el país se volverán locas por mi hermano mayor- Alice soltó una risita mientras saltaba por todos lados- Edward se convertirá en un objeto sexual!- Alice estaba contentísima.

Bella por otro lado estaba intranquila. Llevaba 2 años trabajando para Edward Cullen, tiempo suficiente como para saber que iba a odiar la etiqueta de "objeto sexual". La vida de Edward se centraba en los negocios de la familia Cullen, no en su popularidad con las mujeres.

- ¿Qué crees que dirá mi hermanito sexy?- preguntó Alice sonriendo.

Bella decidió que lo más prudente era reservarse su opinión. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién podía saber el papel que había jugado Alice en aquel asunto?

- Yo creo que esta lista... bueno, no creo que lo ilusione mucho -se limitó a decir- Vamos Alice... tu conoces a tu hermano, y ambas sabemos que él habría preferido mil veces aparecer elegido como uno de los diez mejores hombres de negocios del año.

-Negocios!- bufó Alice- Eso es en lo único que piensa! Negocios, negocios y mas negocios! - Alice comenzó a caminar enérgicamente por el despacho.

Bella soltó resignado suspiro. Todos los Cullen a los que había conocido poseían aquella increíble energía. Sobretodo Alice aquí presente y Emmett, el mayor de los tres hermanos. Bella ni siquiera se quería imaginar como sería una habitacion con todos ellos juntos.

- Edward es un adicto! un verdadero adicto al trabajo! —dijo Alice—. No tiene sentimientos. No tiene vida! Está vacío! Estoy segura de que si le abrieran la cabeza encontrarían dentro un archivo o documento! Nada lo conmueve, nadie es capaz de llegar hasta su corazón. Es peor que un Robot!!! Es mas… hasta un robot sentiría mas que el!

Se volvió y taladró a Bella con la mirada.

-¿Puedes recordar la última vez que lo viste reaccionar con un mínimo de emoción?

- Bueno, por ejemplo el día que Ángela trajo a sus hijas al despacho y las niñas decidieron hacer sus propios diseños en su despacho. Terminaron varios muros rayados incluso ellas mismas. Edward se quedó lívido al verlas. ¿No crees que esa fue una reacción bastante… uhm… humana?

- Pero está relacionada con el negocio, así que no cuenta - Alice volvió a prestar atención a la revista - Es una buena foto de Edward, ¿no crees, Bella? Se ve bastante bien. Aunque sea mi hermano y sea un tarado, tengo que admitir que está realmente atractivo.

Bella estudió la foto detenidamente. Era una fotografía de Edward con unos vaqueros y una polera gris. Aparecía en ella como un hombre seguro de si mismo, cuya musculatura sería capaz de llamar la atención de cualquier mujer. El verde profundo de su mirada, sus cabellos color bronce desordenados y la forma sensual de sus labios garantizaban una serie de ataques cardiacos femeninos. Bella era consciente del atractivo de su jefe, aunque nunca, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, dejaría que supiera que lo consideraba de esa manera.

Recordaba su entrevista de trabajo con Edward Cullen. El impacto que causó en ella fue inmediato. Durante las primeras semanas de trabajo el corazón se le aceleraba y no podía evitar sonrojarse. Afortunadamente, había sido muy discreta y ocultó su atracción a todo el mundo. Enamorarse de Edward sería el peor error que podría cometer, porque sabía que, para él, ella era un mueble más de la oficina. Era útil y eficiente, como un fax o una computadora. Gracias a Dios ella era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué se siente al trabajar con uno de los hombres mas sexy del país, Bella? – Bromeó Alice - Estas en una clara ventaja! ya que pasas practicamente todos los dias con el... uhm... Has pensado en la posibilidad de conquistarlo?

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oírla.

- Muy graciosa Alice- apuntó- definitivamente se te soltó un tornillo.

- Pero creo... - comenzó a decir Alice, pero se interrumpió al ver aparecer a su hermano.

Este abrió la puerta que conectaba el despacho con la oficina y permaneció allí, observando con mirada atenta y penetrante a su secretaria y a su hermana pequeña.

- me había parecido oírte Alice - arqueó las cejas y continuó suspicaz - Déjame adivinar… Estabas aburrida y no encontraste nada mejor que venir a molestar a tu hermano favorito – puso una mano en su cabeza como si estuviese pensando – o estas ocupada tramando alguna nueva y espeluznante locura ¿me equivoco?

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- La verdad es que se me ha ocurrido una idea genial, pero todavía estoy trabajando en los detalles. Aun no es lo suficientemente espeluznante… pero no te preocupes, cuando la tenga preparada, tú serás el primero en conocerla!!! – dijo Alice siguiendo el juego de su hermano

- Ahora dime… diablillo… ¿a que viniste?- preguntó Edward.

- Vine a ver a mi maravilloso novio- dijo una soñadora Alice- pero no estaba. Fue a ver unos terrenos… por lo que vine a mostrarle algo a Bella.

- Así que a falta de tu pobre novio, que no sé como te soporta – Alice le sacó su lengua infantilmente- estas distrayendo a mi secretaria.

Bella observaba detenidamente a los dos hermanos, asombrada por las diferencias que había entre ellos.

Alice era una joven abierta y extrovertida, mientras que Edward era un hombre frío y controlado. Aunque su familia lo consideraba como un hombre distante y enigmático, durante el año que llevaba trabajando para él, Bella había aprendido a verlo como una persona intensamente reservada.

Aunque, por supuesto, él no era tan tímido y callado como ella. Edward destilaba una confianza en sí mismo que a menudo rayaba en la arrogancia. Y no olvidemos lo obstinado y testarudo que podía llegar a ser.

- Bueno, en realidad Bella y yo estábamos como locas, viendo a los hombres que salen en esta revista – dijo Alice riendo mientras le pasaba la revista a su hermano

Antes de fijarse en la revista, Edward miró a Bella y la vio sonrojarse e inmediatamente rechazó la idea de que Bella Swan estuviese babeando mientras veía a unos hombres en una revista.

Bella era siempre correcta y competente, cualidades que él valoraba porque no las había encontrado en la gran cantidad de secretarias que habían pasado por el despacho. De modo que había sido un alivio que llegara Bella y pusiera fin a aquel desfile. Cuando se detenía a considerarlo, todavía lo sorprendía lo bien que trabajaban juntos. Bella era una mujer callada y sencilla. No era la típica mujer llamativa que intentaba despertar la atención de los hombres y Edward eso lo aliviaba.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba cuidadosamente a su secretaria. Tenía un cutis liso, que hacía un bonito contraste con el color marrón de su pelo. Y aunque no era una belleza en el sentido clásico, sus pómulos, su barbilla, y sus ojos color chocolate la convertían en una mujer atractiva.

No para él, obviamente, se aseguró Edward inmediatamente. Él no tenía ningún interés en mantener una relación sentimental con la mejor secretaria que había tenido nunca.

- Vamos Edward!!! Echa un vistazo a la revista! - le ordenó Alice

Edward frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y para qué voy a querer echar un vistazo a esos orangutanes?

- Orangutanes ¿eh? – Rió Alice disimuladamente – Pues, yo creo que podría interesarte ver a esos tipos. Sobretodo… a uno en particular.

Bella se tensó. Era como si estuviese esperando que una bomba explotara cuando de repente lo vio abrir la boca con expresión de incredulidad al ver que aparecía en la lista. La revista se resbaló de entre sus dedos y Bella comprendió que la bomba iba a explotar… catastróficamente!

- ¿De quien fue la idea? ¿Quién es el responsable?- Edward preguntó pronunciando cada sílaba con ira.

El verde de sus ojos se convirtió en un negro intenso por la inmensa furia que lo recorría.

- Es genial! ¿no crees, Edward?- preguntó valientemente Alice

- ¿Genial?- gritó Edward- ¿Genial?!!! ¿Acaso piensas que lo encuentro GENIAL? Esto es una invasión a mi privacidad! - contestó Edward casi rugiendo- TU!!- de repente exclamó señalando a Alice- ¿has tenido algo que ver con esto? ¿Es esta otra de tus absurdas ideas?...

- Claro que no! - replicó Alice ofendida- esto está fuera de mis ligas… esto es el trabajo de un profesional! – rió bajito

-¿Pero como dieron conmigo? ¿Y quién les ha dado esa fotografía?

-No lo sé. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto - exclamó Alice— Tú eres el único culpable de que te hayan elegido.

-¿QUE?!!!- rugió un furioso- ¿Podrías explicarme por qué soy YO el responsable de todo esto?

Bella estaba preocupada. No podía siquiera pronunciar palabra al ver la furia de su jefe.

- Seamos honestos Edward —respondió Alice, sin dejarse intimidar por la furia de su hermano—. Tienes 26 años, eres soltero, rico, atractivo y tu familia es una de las mas importantes del país- Alice hablaba como si le estuviese explicando algo obvio a un niño de 5 años- Eso te convierte en un hombre … uhm… codiciado…y esa es la razón por la que apareces en la revista. Es obvio. Hasta Emmett que no tiene un gramo de inteligencia se daría cuenta- rió estruendosamente

Edward no se dejó convencer.

- ¿y la foto? ¿Acaso vas a decir que la envíe YO?

- Me has pillado- dijo Alice pensando- No sé de dónde han sacado esa foto.

- No pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estas tonterías- dijo al fin calmándose- Tengo mucho trabajo- miró a su secretaria- TENEMOS mucho trabajo!

Dio media vuelta y se metió en su despacho, cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras él.

En el despacho de Bella se hizo un largo silencio que terminó rompiendo Alice con un suspiro de exasperación.

- Trabajo! Es en lo único que piensa! Quizás debería vender su casa y venirse a vivir a su despacho!!!

Para inmenso alivio de Bella, el teléfono sonó en aquel momento, interrumpiendo la furia de Alice. Mientras Bella atendía la llamada, Alice agarró la revista y salió del despacho moviendo su mano en señal de despedida a Bella.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Bella estuvo muy ocupada. Y continuaba concentrada en el trabajo cuando Jessica, Ángela y Lauren, otras secretarias, fueron a buscarla.

- Hora del almuerzo!!!! – anunció Lauren—. No sabemos si ir a alguna cafetería o al centro comercial, ¿tú qué quieres?- Bella estaba visiblemente sorprendida.

- La verdad es que no sabía que era tan tarde.

- No me extraña, estás enterrada bajo una tonelada de documentos!- observó Jessica - . Pero hasta los esclavos tienen que comer, así que sal de ahí y ven con nosotras.

Edward eligió aquel momento para entrar en su oficina.

- Estaba pensando en ir a comer - le explicó Bella a su jefe.

- ¿A comer? - repitió Edward, como si aquella palabra fuera totalmente desconocida para el.

Bella vio que sus amigas intercambiaban miradas.

- Terminaré de revisar los informes cuando vuelva —respondió.

- Entonces supongo que tendré que esperar hasta que vuelvas para pedirte que revises estos ficheros - Edward colocó una gran cantidad de carpetas encima de la mesa y regresó a su despacho.

- WOW! Veo que el mito es cierto. Ese hombre es emocionalmente frío como un cubo de hielo-comentó Ángela

- El hombre de las nieves es NADA comparado con el. Cielos! —dijo Jessica entre risas.

- Ni lo digan! Hoy está de un humor de perros - dijo Bella dando un suspiro mientras salían del despacho hacia los ascensores.

Las cuatro mujeres salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia los ascensores.

- ¿Cómo sabes cuándo está de buen humor o de mal humor? - Preguntó Lauren - . ¿Alguna vez lo has visto… sonreír? ¿Sabe acaso lo que significa… alegría?

- Es muy… reservado - explicó Bella - pero… es amable. Aunque no lo crean- miró a sus amigas.

- Si tú lo dices —respondió Lauren poco convencida

No fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando se dirigía hacia su casa al final de la jornada, cuando Bella tuvo tiempo de pensar en la actitud de su jefe. Aun cuando entendía lo reservado que podía llegar a ser Edward Cullen, aun no entendía su completa y devota atención y concentración en los negocios dejando su vida familiar y amorosa completamente de lado.

Bella jamás había oído a nadie hablar tan mal del matrimonio como a su jefe, y su opinión no había cambiado ni siquiera al ver a sus dos hermanos cayendo en las redes del matrimonio. Primero su hermano Emmett, quien se casó con Rosalie, una mujer que además de ser completamente hermosa era encantadora. Y Alice, que estaba comprometida con Jasper hace un mes y se casarían el próximo año.

Edward se había distanciado tanto como le había sido posible de aquellos acontecimientos. Incluso había enviado a Bella a elegir el regalo de bodas de Emmett y Rosalie.

Bella esperaba no haberse equivocado con los regalos elegidos. La tarjeta de agradecimiento que la pareja había enviado a Edward le había hecho mucha ilusión y, sinceramente, esperaba que pudieran ser felices para siempre. Pero Edward no compartía su esperanza y había comentado con sarcasmo:

- Supongo que si esto es lo que realmente quieren... Pero, personalmente, yo preferiría morirme antes que casarme.

- ¿ Preferirías …. MORIR que casarte?-le había preguntado Bella sorprendida

- ¿Mejor morir que casarse? - Pensó Edward - Humm,

- Emmett prefirió casarse con Rosalie - musitó Bella - Le regalaste un par de candelabros antiguos por su boda hace unos meses, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Me acuerdo de haber firmado la tarjeta, pero no de los candelabros.

- Pues a Rosalie le encantaron.

- Estupendo!

- ¿Acaso es imposible que tu hermano y su esposa se hayan casado por que se quieren y desean formar una familia?

- El amor no tiene nada que ver con eso, Bella. Rosalie es una gran mujer, no hay duda de eso… pero… -dudó unos segundos- Quizás ella piense que de esa forma Emmett se quedará siempre con ella, y con nuestra compañía, por supuesto. Para la compañía, Emmett es un gran arquitecto y Rosalie es una gran mujer de negocios.

- Creo que te equivocas - repuso Bella. Ella había visto a la pareja y el amor del uno por el otro era evidente.

- Bella, las parejas han utilizado la famosa palabra "AMOR" para sus propios propósitos desde que el hombre existe!

- No siempre es así. ¿No crees que haya gente que ama desinteresadamente?

Edward había respondido con una inmensa carcajada y había vuelto a concentrarse en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

No podía comprender como una persona que estaba rodeada por tanto amor pudiera ser tan cínica en cuanto a el. Sus padres, aun cuando llevaban alrededor de 30 años de matrimonio, aun se miraban con inmensa devoción. Y sus hermanos, no podrían haber encontrado mejores parejas. Sus almas gemelas.

Bella creía en el amor, en el matrimonio y en los hijos como fruto de esa unión, y pretendía disfrutar algún día de un matrimonio como el que sus padres habían compartido.

Sus pensamientos volaron a aquellos días en los que estaba toda la familia unida: su madre, su padre, ella y Seth, su hermano pequeño. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y pestañeó para contener las lágrimas.

Sus padres habían muerto de forma inesperada cuando ella solo tenía diecisiete años en un accidente de transito y el pequeño Seth quedó completamente herido. Ahora, Seth se encontraba en un centro de recuperación, trabajando para superar las secuelas del accidente

Y hasta que Seth no se recuperara, Bella había decidido postergar sus propios sueños. Su trabajo era muy importante además, porque su salario permitía pagar los gastos del centro de recuperación de Seth. Bella no protestaba por las muchas horas que su jefe la hacía trabajar porque en su vida no había nada más importante que Seth, sus llamadas diarias y las visitas de los fines de semana.

Un feliz matrimonio con un hombre que la amara y al que amara tendría que esperar. Pero Bella sabía que algún día encontraría al hombre de su vida.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola =)**

**Espero que les guste el primer capitulo de mi fic y subire pronto el siguiente capitulo... pero**

**espero sus reviews para saber si les gustó la historia :)**

**Trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible... cuando mis estudios me lo permitan**

**Saludos**


	2. Capitulo 2: Cartas

******Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 2: Cartas**

- Hola Bella! - Dijo Mark el encargado del correo mientras dejaba un gran saco de cartas en su oficina - Lo siento… pero aquí traigo más cartas para el soltero…Y no paran de llegar.

- Al jefe le ENCANTARA oír eso - musitó Bella con ironía

- Tienes razón – rió Mark – todos comentan que se ha convertido en un ogro debido a todo esto de la lista…pero si te soy honesto, si yo recibiera cientos y cientos de cartas de mujeres que se mueren por estar conmigo… me sentiría en el paraíso.

- Pero… al señor Cullen no le hace ninguna gracia el tipo de atención que esa revista ha provocado sobre él – explicó Bella.

- Pues… hemos tenido que contratar a dos personas más para encargarnos de todas estas cartas. Nos llamamos "Team soltero"- rió

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, nos encargamos de abrir todas las cartas que vienen sin el código de la compañía. Solo abrimos las que vienen dirigidas especialmente a EL.

Bella asintió. Para distinguir la correspondencia habitual de Edward de la montaña de cartas de sus nuevas admiradoras, Bella había notificado a todos sus colegas y asociados que utilizaran el código de la compañía "Constructora Cullen".

- Es mas… ni te imaginas todas las barbaridades que hemos encontrado en esas cartas - Mark bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- Hay mujeres que incluso envían sus prendas intimas con su numero de teléfono escrito en ellas!! Es increíble!

- Espero que estén haciendo algo productivo con todo lo que encuentran... quizas donar esas prendas a una institución benéfica - repuso Bella, sin dejarlo entrar en detalles.

- Créeme Bella, ninguna institución benéfica aceptaría ese tipo de prendas – dijo Mark riendo estruendosamente - ¡Y las fotografías que mandan!

Bella forzó una sonrisa que apenas era capaz de mantener. Miró el reloj.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a entregarle un documento al señor Cullen para que lo firme…

- Bueno, dígale al señor Cullen que estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo. Nos vemos Bella – se despidió y Mark abandonó el despacho

Casi inmediatamente, se abrió la puerta del despacho de Edward y este fijó la mirada en los últimos sacos que llegaron.

- No puede ser! Es que no se cansan de escribir cartas!

- Bueno… Mark y sus compañeros sacaron todos los… uhm… "regalos" y quedaron solo las cartas.

- Cartas!! – Exclamó Edward y molesto se pasó la mano por el pelo- ¿Te haces una idea de lo que dicen esas cartas?

- Pues… tengo mis sospechas - Musitó Bella. Edward gimió.

- Esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado! Es una pesadilla!

Entró en la oficina de Bella y comenzó a pasearse de un lado para otro. Bueno, al menos lo intentaba ya que era bastante dificil debido a los sacos que ocupaban casi toda la oficina.

- Esa revista ha convertido mi vida en un infierno. Ya no tengo paz! Las mujeres me persiguen día y noche. He tenido que pedir que quiten mi número de teléfono de la guía. Tengo que salir a escondidas de mi apartamento, como si fuera un delincuente. No me atrevo a ir a ningún restaurante, ni a ninguna parte. Las mujeres me paran y me dicen cosas increíblemente íntimas, como la talla de su sujetador o lo que harían si yo...

Se interrumpió bruscamente. Bella lo miró divertida. ¿Sería posible que Edward Cullen se estuviera sonrojando? Otra conducta humana! Tendría que contarle a Alice cuando la viera.

- ¿Creí que el ser perseguido por todas las mujeres era el sueño de todo hombre?

- No para todos Bella y menos de esta forma. Quiero decir… es agotador! - dijo Edward con firmeza - Solo date cuenta de los problemas que esa lista ha causado, no solo a mí, sino también a la empresa. Tu oficina llena de cartas, el sistema computacional saturado de tantos mails… ¿Cómo dirigir una empresa en estas condiciones? ¡Esto es un desastre! - se interrumpió bruscamente y se volvió hacia ella - No lo soporto, Bella. ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?

- Bueno… la revista dice que ustedes son algo así como "príncipes azules modernos". Supongo que todas esas mujeres quieren ser sus princesas... vivir un cuento de hadas... no lo se...

- ¿Príncipes azules? ¿Cuentos de hadas? – Bufó Edward con desprecio - Por favor, ¿qué mujer en sus cabales creería algo tan patético como eso?

- Las autoras de esas cartas – dijo Bella señalando los sacos – Ellas solo están deseando convertirse en la señora de Edward Cullen.

- Pues no va a haber ninguna señora de Edward Cullen – prometió- además… nunca elegiría a una mujer dejándome llevar por esas cartas. ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio lo haría? Así que, ¿por qué me bombardean con sus cartas?

- Quizás… la esperanza nunca se pierde.

- Pues donde hay esperanza siempre hay desilusión, Bella.

- Bueno… quizá lo que motive la mayoría de esas cartas no sea la esperanza, sino la ambición- sugirió Bella divertida.

-Así es. – Edward sonrió cínicamente- esto demuestra lo que siempre he sabido: las mujeres están obsesionadas con el dinero y son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Imagínate ¿Qué mujer no querría ser dueña de "Constructora Cullen"?

- Por favor!! - suspiró Bella rodando sus ojos – Ese punto de vista es tan absurdo… además… estas generalizado, lo que no es justo!

- Sí, claro - respondió Edward con una fría risa. Se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos – Mi propio hermano es ejemplo de ello. Antes de que conociera a Rosalie, una mujer lo destruyó. El estaba completamente enamorado y ella solo quería su dinero. No sabes la impotencia que sentí al verlo así. El siempre me protegía... y de un día para otro estaba... derrumbado en su tristeza y Yo tuve que asumir su rol. No sabía como sacarlo del hoyo en el que se encontraba. ¿como una persona cree tener el derecho de destruir a otra?

- Yo… no sabía- susurró Bella- Pero ahora tiene a Rosalie, se aman - y luego preguntó-por eso… ¿aun tienes recelo de Rosalie? es decir… ¿temes que la historia se repita?

Edward asintió y clavó su penetrante mirada en Bella. Ella se removió incómoda en su asiento. Edward nunca se había sincerado de esta forma con ella. Ahora entendía la fuerte aversion de su jefe a cualquier compromiso o relacion amorosa. Emmett es uno de los grandes pilares de Edward, siempre juntos, inseparables y verlo en ese estado debe haber sido realemente dificil.

- ¿y tu?- Edward rompió el silencio- ¿no estas interesada en cazar algún millonario?

- No me meta a mi en esto señor Cullen- dijo Bella un tanto molesta y sorprendida por la pregunta- que usted sea un cínico y no crea en nadie… no me convierte a mi en una caza fortuna.

Edward la miró fijamente notando la molestia de Bella, sin embargo no pudo evitar seguir preguntando.

-vamos! ¿Tu madre no te hablaba de ese tipo de cosas?

- ¿De que cosas?

- ¿No te aconsejó sobre la forma de atrapar a un marido rico? ¿Ni de cómo firmar un buen acuerdo prenupcial o de los quilates que debe tener un anillo de compromiso? Yo pensaba que todas las madres enseñaban a sus hijas sobre la necesidad de casarse con un millonario.

- Pues no - musitó fríamente - Cuando era niña mi madre y yo hablábamos de muñecas y de dibujos animados. No recuerdo que me diera ningún consejo sobre… mi futuro financiero.

- Ya veo...

- ¿Y tu madre le hablaba de esas cosas a Alice? ¿Le enseñó a atrapar a un hombre rico? - preguntó Bella con curiosidad. Ella sabía que Esme sería incapaz de hacerlo, y por lo mismo quería saber lo que su jefe diría al respecto.

- Es diferente

- Claro que es diferente- Bella sonrió triunfante- Porque tu madre es una excelente mujer y ama a tu padre sinceramente – sonrió dulcemente- así que no todas son iguales señor Cullen

- Eso no viene al caso- respondió zanjando el tema al verse derrotado - Estoy harto y cansado de sentirme atrapado. Quiero recuperar mi privacidad!

- Bueno… ya saldrá un nuevo número de la revista y en un par de días un nuevo asunto habrá acaparado la atención de las lectoras. Estoy segura de que entonces disminuirá el interés por ti.

- Espero que tengas razón - musitó Edward- Llama a mantenimiento y pide que despejen la habitación del correo. A partir de ahora, todo el correo dirigido a mí irá directamente a la basura - y sin más, regresó a su despacho, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Bella se recostó en la silla, sintiéndose incómoda por la larga conversación personal que había mantenido con su jefe. Aparentemente, su aparición en aquella lista lo había afectado profundamente consiguiendo quebrar sus defensas.

Bella cerró sus ojos y se permitió soñar despierta en el futuro. Un futuro en el que Seth estaría ya perfectamente recuperado y le gustaba imaginarse a su hermano como un futuro estudiante Universitario. Bella se había graduado en psicología y había comenzado a dar los primeros pasos que la conducirían a la meta: una institución de psicología para atender a niños y adolescentes con problemas. Una meta que seguro alcanzaría. Algún día.

Sonó el teléfono en ese momento y Bella contestó rápidamente. De alguna manera, una periodista había conseguido burlar a la recepcionista y llamar directamente a la secretaria de Edward. Comenzó a hacer preguntas indiscretas sobre la vida sexual de su jefe y Bella solo pudo gritar una frase.

- ¡ningún comentario! – señaló con firmeza, y colgó bruscamente.

En aquel gesto encontró una gran satisfacción y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bella compartía un apartamento hace dos años con otra chica, Emily, quien había sido su compañera de universidad. El alquiler no era muy caro ya que al pagarlo entre las dos, le resultaba realmente barato. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba porque casi todo su salario estaba destinado a pagar la rehabilitación de Seth.

Aunque solo tenía 23 años, Bella se sentía décadas mayor que Emily incluso las fiestas de los fines de semana que se celebraban en el vecindario habían perdido para ella todo el encanto. Pero tanto el apartamento como el barrio estaban muy tranquilos cuando Bella llegó a su casa. No sabía dónde estaba su compañera de piso.

Bella se asomó a la ventana, deseando que Emily estuviera allí. Una buena caminata por el parque la ayudaría a olvidarse de las frustraciones del día. Durante unos minutos, permaneció asomada a la ventana, pensando en si debía o no salir a caminar sola. Hacía buen tiempo, pero la oscuridad la preocupaba. ¿Qué mujer no era consciente de los peligros que significaba estar fuera en la noche?

Pero aquella noche necesitaba sentirse libre, pero sobretodo necesitaba olvidarse de las precauciones. Le bastaba pensar en el largo y agotador día de trabajo que había soportado para que el estrés volviera a su cuerpo. Al final, Bella decidió salir a caminar. Necesitaba aire, estaba nerviosa y necesitaba descargar las tensiones del día. De modo que se puso un par de pantalones cortos, una camiseta roja y las zapatillas y salió. La tarde estaba exquisita por lo que decidió ejercitarse un poco y comenzó a trotar.

Necesitó trotar casi dos kilómetros antes de que las tensiones del día comenzaran a abandonarla.

Mientras fijaba la mirada en los hermosos árboles del parque, Bella se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Edward en aquel momento. Sabía que a veces iba a un gimnasio y que tiempo atrás disfrutaba jugando futbol con su hermano Emmett para aliviar el estrés. Pero claro, había otras muchas formas de aliviar la tensión. Otras clases de actividad física que podían realizarse sin salir del dormitorio. Bella sintió una oleada de calor y supo que no tenía nada que ver con el ejercicio.

Quería evitar a toda costa pensar en Edward y el sexo, pero le resultaba difícil no hacerlo teniendo en cuenta los cientos de cartas que habían inundado la oficina con ofertas sexuales durante toda la semana. Y él las había despreciado todas. Por supuesto Bella sabía que buscaba compañía femenina de vez en cuando. Cómo no iba a saberlo, si era ella la que reservaba los restaurantes, las entradas del teatro y los billetes de avión. Era ella la que pedía las flores que había que enviar, siempre rosas. Y era ella la que debía pasar, o no pasar, las llamadas de la mujer de turno, dependiendo de las instrucciones de Edward.

Durante su trabajo como secretaria de Edward, Bella estaba segura de tres cosas sobre el comportamiento de su jefe con las mujeres.

Primero, que optaba por lo que él llamaba una "monogamia temporal". Durante el período en el que estaba saliendo con una mujer, se limitaba estrictamente a ella. Segundo, ninguna de sus relaciones duraba mucho tiempo. Y tercero, en cuanto decidía que una relación había terminado, la relación terminaba para siempre.

Mientras trotaba, se cruzó con un gran número de personas. Al parecer, había mucha gente que había decidido salir a hacer ejercicio aquella noche. Cuando vio a un hombre alto, con un cuerpo que le resultaba extraordinariamente familiar corriendo frente a ella, pestañeó asombrada.

No, era imposible. Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Había pasado tantas horas trabajando y pensando en él que su mente empezaba a formar la imagen de Edward Cullen frente a sus ojos.

Pero aquel hombre de pelo desordenado, pantalones azules y camiseta blanca y que además se acercaba a ella no era ninguna ilusión: era Edward Cullen en persona, y parecía tan asombrado como ella

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**

**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior... de verdad aprecio que hayan leido mi fic**

**y tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible! Espero sus reviews =)**

**Saludos =)**


	3. Capitulo 3: Encuentro

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 3: Encuentro**

- ¿Bella? - Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Aquella joven con el rostro resplandeciente y la ropa sudada le parecía era totalmente diferente de la siempre impecable Bella Swan que trabajaba para él.

En la oficina, jamás había visto a Bella con un pelo fuera de lugar, pero en aquel momento los mechones de pelo cubrían su rostro, escapándose de su normalmente tenso peinado y ella pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque rápidamente se apartó los mechones de la cara.

Edward continuaba mirándola fijamente, un poco desconcertado por su incapacidad para apartar la mirada de ella. Bella comenzó a moverse inquieta al sentir la mirada de su jefe. Edward frunció el ceño. La ansiedad de la joven era comprensible. La estaba mirando con la firmeza de un vampiro. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Decidió echarle la culpa a la maldita lista. Últimamente, la culpaba a ella de todas sus tensiones.

- Hola, Edward - Bella sonrió vacilante. El pulso continuaba latiéndole tan rápido como si estuviera trotando. Apenas podía controlar su corazón.

Aquel encuentro era tan extraño como embarazoso para ella. Hasta ese momento, ella y su jefe solo se habían visto, en el lugar de trabajo, donde todo era formal y correcto.

Y su apariencia también era muy distinta aquella noche. Durante los dos años que llevaba trabajando para él, nunca había visto a Edward con tan poca ropa. Las mangas cortas de su camiseta permitían ver los músculos de sus brazos, que normalmente escondía bajo las camisas y las chaquetas de sus trajes. Luego, sus ojos se clavaron en un par de musculosos muslos que los pantalones que llevaba a la oficina jamás le habrían permitido imaginar.

Apartó inmediatamente la mirada. Se le secó la boca y deseó haber llevado una botella de agua.

-¿Has venido a correr? - preguntó Edward por fin rompiendo el tenso silencio. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de aquella estúpida observación. Se sintió como un tonto, y aquella no era una sensación agradable para un hombre que rara vez se equivocaba.

- Uhm… Sí. Después de un día como hoy, necesitaba un poco de ejercicio para relajarme.

- Créeme, te entiendo perfectamente - contestó Edward aliviado. Por fin se había roto el hielo. La respuesta de Bella los había llevado al familiar terreno de la oficina.

Sin siquiera acordarlo, reanudaron su trote juntos, a un paso más lento. Comentaron los horrores del día e incluso hicieron algunas bromas sobre los Cullen. Edward contó varias historias de las locuras de Alice, las bromas de Emmett, del amor de sus padres y se podía ver que a pesar de su distancia con ellos, los amaba incondicionalmente. Edward pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la compañía, y aun cuando toda su familia trabajaba ahí, era poco el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Carlisle, su padre, era Arquitecto y director general de la Constructora. Sus hijos siguieron sus pasos y se convirtieron en grandes arquitectos como su padre con el fin de mantener el negocio familiar. Esme, su madre, era diseñadora y restauradora por lo que también formaba parte de la compañía, al igual que Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett. La única que formó un camino diferente fue la pequeña Alice involucrándose en el negocio de la moda. Sin embargo, no pudo escapar completamente ya que su prometido Jasper Hale es un gran Ingeniero dentro de la compañía.

- Tuve la suerte de coincidir con tu madre algunas veces en el despacho - comentó Bella quedamente - Es una persona encantadora, cariñosa, ingeniosa y dinámica. ¡Y qué memoria tiene! Creo que sabe los nombres de todos los que trabajaban para ella, y siempre tiene una palabra amable que decirnos.

- Sí, así es ella - Edward sonrió - Yo... eh, quiero disculparme por la conversación del otro dia… cuando sugerí lo de cazafortunas… yo debí disculparme…

- No esperaba que lo hicieras - musitó Bella - Al principió me molesté un poco… pero terminé ganando ¿no crees? - rió

- Eres bastante astuta - respondió Edward – Te subestimé Swan.

- Tiendes a hacerlo – sonrió dulcemente – pero creo que ya aprendiste la lección.

- Mi madre también te estima mucho – dijo Edward retomando el tema- le gusta que siempre tengas una sonrisa para los demás.

- Yo… bueno…- musitó Bella sonrojándose- ella irradia felicidad, ¿Cómo no sonreírle?

- sé a que te refieres.

- Claro… una mujer que tiene tantas cosas como tu madre… es imposible que no sea feliz – Bella sonrió.

Edward curvó los labios en una sonrisa irónica.

- Supongo que habrás oído alguna vez eso de que el dinero no siempre da la felicidad.

- Hay refranes para todo. ¿Nunca has oído decir que el dinero no lo es todo, pero por lo menos ayuda a olvidarse de todo lo demás? - respondió Bella con una sonrisa radiante- además… cuando dije TODO, no me refería al dinero. Tiene una hermosa familia, un marido que la ama por sobre todas las cosas y unos hijos admirables. Debe estar muy orgullosa- sonrió y soltó un gran suspiro.

Edward se sintió de pronto despistado, como si hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Por un instante, apenas reconoció a la joven que estaba a su lado. Estaba acostumbrado a la máscara de tranquilidad que Bella llevaba en la oficina. Pero cuando su rostro cobraba vida, era increíblemente atractiva.

Como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus ojos vagaron por la firme redondez de sus senos, que se mecían suavemente mientras trotaba. Se fijó también en sus piernas, largas, esbeltas, perfectamente torneadas y sintió cómo fluía un nuevo calor por su cuerpo.

El pulso se le aceleró. Para intentar controlarse, acortó su paso, colocándose tras ella, pero aquella táctica solo sirvió para tener una vista completa de su trasero. Tragó saliva y empezó a pensar en algo que lo distrajera… Emmett! Emmett disfrazado de… bailarina! Si, eso!

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que su jefe había dejado de trotar, se detuvo y lo miró. Para entonces, Edward ya tenía aquel inesperado ataque de lujuria bajo control.

- He tenido un calambre en la pierna - mintió. Durante unos minutos, continuaron trotando en un cómodo silencio.

- ¿Bella? —preguntó Edward—¿crees que el asunto de la lista pasará?

- claro que si – dijo sinceramente- además… ¿tu crees que las mujeres de este país son tan ciegas?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Algún día se darán cuenta de lo testarudo, mal genio y arrogante que eres. Así que no te preocupes… eso las alejará – rió- por mientras… podrías decirle a Emmett que sea tu guardaespaldas.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Bella tenía una risa bonita, pensó Edward. Cálida, sincera. Siempre le había gustado su risa, aunque rara vez la oía en la oficina.

- Oh, oh - exclamó de pronto Bella - mujeres a la vista

Vio al grupo de jovencitas dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Debían tener entre dieciocho y veinte años y estaban bebidas. Cantaban y reían a carcajadas mientras caminaban y, de pronto, reconocieron a Edward.

Este se tensó cuando una de ellas gritó:

- Oh, Dios mío! Es él! El de la revista! Dios! Si que es atractivo!

El resto de las jóvenes se unió a sus gritos. Bella miró a Edward, que clavaba los ojos en sus admiradoras completamente horrorizado.

Los instintos de Bella se pusieron inmediatamente en funcionamiento. Así que se enderezó y se acercó a las chicas de manera amigable.

- ¿De verdad crees que ESE – apuntó a Edward quien la miraba asustado - es el tipo que aparece en la revista? - le preguntó a la chica que había identificado a Edward. Antes de que pudiera contestar, se volvió hacia Edward y le dijo: Jacob, dicen que te pareces a Edward Cullen, ¿no te parece increíble?

Edward la miró confundido.

- Este es mi hermano Jacob - continuó Bella - y es mesero

-¿Mesero? - repitió una de las jóvenes desilusionada - ¿No es Edward Cullen?

Bella soltó una carcajada. No sabía de donde salía su capacidad para improvisar.

- No, pero es un muy buen mesero ¿No te parece suficiente?

- Y ni siquiera se parece a Edward Cullen - comentó otra chica – Edward Cullen tiene el aspecto de un millonario. Y este tipo....

- Pero Jacob tampoco tiene novia - replicó Bella y les dirigió a las chicas una mirada esperanzada.

No hizo falta nada más. Las chicas no estaban tan borrachas como para no darse cuenta de que no les interesaba un tipo al que tenía que buscarle novia su propia hermana.

- Dile a tu hermano que ponga un anuncio en alguna agencia de citas - dijo una de ellas, provocando la risa de todas las demás - Quizá tenga suerte.

- Nosotras estamos buscando a Edward Cullen - comentó otra - o a alguien como él.

- Pues yo creo que mi hermano se parece mucho a Edward Cullen - protestó Bella, mientras las chicas se alejaban corriendo

- ¿Jacob? - preguntó Edward intentando parecer severo cuando Bella se acercó a el.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- es nombre de perro!- dijo fingiendo indignación

- Lo siento. Ha sido el primer nombre que se me ha ocurrido. No seas exigente - confesó Bella- Deberías hacerme un monumento. Te acabo de salvar. Soy tu heroína

Ambos rieron de tal manera que no pudieron seguir corriendo, así que continuaron caminando y compartiendo bromas. Luego de un rato Edward quedó pensativo recuperando su seriedad

- Este último tiempo ha sido un tanto difícil

- ¿difícil?

- Pues si – dijo serio- las acciones de la compañía han estado bajando de forma incontrolable – Bella asintió, era conciente de ello- Luego Emmett se casó con Rosalie y Alice se compromete con Jasper condenándose.

- Para mi lo de tus hermanos es un final feliz, no una desgracia.

- ¿El matrimonio un final feliz? - Edward arqueó las cejas con expresión irónica - Sí… supongo que tú lo ves así.

Bella tuvo que contenerse para no señalar que para él, según su visión del matrimonio, un final feliz sería un viaje permanente al cementerio.

- Y como si no fuese suficiente – continuó Edward - aparezco en la lista de los diez solteros más deseables de los Estados Unidos y me convierto en el principal objetivo de mujeres… golosas – Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

- Una auténtica desgracia.

Aunque lo decía muy seria, a Edward no le pasó desapercibido la risa que su secretaria trataba de aguantar.

- Ya sé que mi aparición en esa lista no parece una gran desgracia Bella, pero puedes estar segura que ha sido un GRAN, GRAN problema - respondió.

- Oh, lo sé, créeme, yo también he tenido que deshacerme de algunas de tus admiradoras.

- Y esta misma noche, he estado a punto de ser atacado. Si esas chicas no hubieran estado tan borrachas, jamás se habrían tragado que yo era un tal … Jacob.

- Probablemente no.

- Estoy desesperado, Bella. No puedo soportar esta molestia!. Salgo a correr por la noche porque me siento como un rehén encerrado en mi propio apartamento.

Comenzó a correr otra vez y Bella lo imitó.

- Hay mujeres merodeando alrededor de mi apartamento cada vez que salgo. Tengo que salir de casa disfrazado con un overol y una gorra que me ha prestado un mecánico de un taller cercano.

- Un overol de mecánico y una gorra es un buen disfraz. ¿No se te ha ocurrido agregar un bigote postizo y unas gafas? Te verías adorable!

La expresión de Bella era tan seria y su tono tan sincero que Edward no sabía si estaba o no bromeando con él. Como Bella no era muy dada a las bromas, decidió contestar en serio.

- Créeme, si este caos continúa, me veré obligado a hacerlo.

- Una peluca!! - dijo Bella entusiasmada - ¿Qué tal una peluca larga y rubia, como el cabello de Rosalie? Seguro que así nadie te reconocería. Incluso tal vez salgas en la lista de las MUJERES más atractivas del país- rió fuertemente

- Así que estás de broma - Edward la observó atentamente- Se te da muy bien la ironía.¿Has estado burlándote de mí durante todo este año sin que me diera cuenta?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Sonrió Bella- el año pasado también

Edward soltó una carcajada: Estaba disfrutando, pensó sorprendido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no le ocurría, que casi había olvidado lo que era.

Llegaron hasta un aparcamiento bien iluminado.

- Tengo el coche aquí – comentó Edward - Iba para mi casa cuando nos encontramos. Si quieres… puedo llevarte

Bella aceptó su oferta con un tímido «gracias».

-Y tendremos una larga conversación sobre los peligros que enfrenta una mujer al salir de noche sola - bromeó.

Pero no acababa de decirlo cuando comprendió que en realidad tenía ganas de hacerle algunas advertencias al respecto. La idea de que Bella pudiera caer en manos de un maniático lo aterró.

-De todas formas – musitó- no deberías salir sola a estas horas Bella

-Hace dos años hice un curso de autodefensa - le explicó - quise aprender a defenderme por mí misma asi que no hay problema...

- Lo mas importante de la autodefensa es no ponerse en una situación peligrosa - Edward frunció el ceño - Así que prométeme que no volverás a correr sola.

- Uhm… - musitó Bella, cruzando los dedos.

No tenía intención de hacer promesa alguna. Al fin y al cabo, lo que hiciera ella fuera de las horas de oficina no era asunto de Edward Cullen.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia las mejillas sonrojadas de su secretaria y los mechones de pelo que enmarcaban su rostro, dándole un aspecto delicado y extremadamente femenino.

Se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo? - le preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Él no era impulsivo.

- Mmm… creo que asustaría a los otros clientes. Estoy impresentable. ESTAMOS impresentables.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¿Por qué no vamos a una de esas cafeterías en las que puedes comprar la comida desde el coche? Así no tendremos que salir. Podemos quedarnos en el estacionamiento y comer un sándwich y un refresco.

Bella comprendía que Edward estaba intentando ser educado, pero realmente no había necesidad.

- Te agradezco la invitación, pero tengo que volver a casa - miró el reloj y se sobresaltó al ver la hora que era - De hecho, tengo que volver ahora mismo.

Era casi la hora de llamar a Seth. Y aquel día era importante que no se retrasara porque Seth solía ver un programa de televisión junto a otros pacientes. Aquella reunión semanal frente al televisor se había convertido en todo un acontecimiento social en el que no faltaban los refrescos y las palomitas. A Bella le había entusiasmado que su hermano recuperara el interés por la vida social. Seth iba mejorando día a día.

- Tendrás que decirme la dirección de tu casa - comentó Edward mientras caminaban hacia el coche. Se preguntaba por qué tendría Bella tanta prisa en volver, quizás estaba ansiosa por escapar de su compañía.

Edward Cullen, al que normalmente perseguían cientos de mujeres dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por él, no era capaz de persuadir a Bella Swan para que se tomara un refresco con él en el aparcamiento de un establecimiento de comida rápida. Qué ironía. Tensó los labios en una amarga sonrisa.

Ninguno de ellos habló durante el trayecto a la casa. Y cuando llegaron al edificio de tres pisos en el que se encontraba su apartamento, Bella abrió la puerta antes de que Edward hubiera podido frenar del todo.

- Gracias por traerme - le dijo, salió del coche y cerró la puerta tras ella.

La brusquedad de su despedida le resultó irritante. Edward la observó desaparecer en el interior del edificio. Se preguntó en qué apartamento viviría. Y se dió cuenta de que no sabía si vivía sola o con alguien. Y tampoco si ese alguien era un hombre. Bella nunca hablaba de su vida personal en el trabajo. O por lo menos no hablaba de ello con él. Y él tampoco se había molestado en preguntarle.

Edward condujo hasta su propio apartamento. Llevaba el overol de mecánico en el asiento trasero del coche y gimió al pensar que tendría que ponérselo otra vez. Afortunadamente, sus admiradoras parecían haber renunciado a esperarlo aquella noche y la entrada al edificio estaba despejada y una sonrisa de tranquilidad asomó en su rostro.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!**

**Ojala les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y espero sus reviews ñ_ñ**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto... cuando mis estudios me lo permitan y mis profesores no confabulen en mi contra :/**

**Saludos a toooodas y desde ya muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos en un nuevo capitulo... pronto!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Plan

******Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 4: Plan**

Salió un nuevo número de la revista People y la lista de los solteros más deseables poco a poco fue perdiendo importancia. Las diversas llamadas de programas de televisión, periódicos y el número de cartas comenzaron a disminuir considerablemente.

Aun así, algunos medios de comunicación continuaban siendo bastante insistentes pidiendo entrevistas, ya que la presencia de Edward en sus programas garantizaría la audiencia de un buen número de mujeres.

- Solo una entrevista con Edward y no volveremos a molestarlo - prometió Leah Clearwater, reportera del Canal 7

Para Bella hablar con Leah se había convertido en una rutina. Había prometido que no renunciaría hasta que consiguiera la entrevista.

- En serio Leah! Has terminado con mi paciencia - confesó Bella, la segunda vez que la reportera llamó aquel día - Incluso le he dicho a Edward que sería una buena idea que se reuniera contigo y te diera la maldita entrevista de una buena vez!

- ¿Y él que ha dicho? - la presionó Leah esperanzada.

- Que No - Bella suspiró - Lo siento, al menos lo he intentado.

- Tu jefe es un necio! Debería darse cuenta que al negarse solo logra mantener el interés en el! - Leah estaba frustrada

- No se que más puedo hacer Leah! Yo también estoy agotada con el asunto. Lo único que quiere es que lo dejen en paz.

- Pero eso no va a suceder, Bella. Por cierto, ¿han vuelto a tener problemas con el buzón de voz?

- Afortunadamente no - dijo aliviada - El número de llamadas está disminuyendo y creo que pronto el interés por Edward Cullen desaparecerá.

- No estés tan segura - respondió Leah y colgó el teléfono.

Bella no volvió a pensar en la llamada de Leah hasta más tarde, cuando, inesperadamente el buzón de voz volvió a bloquearse por la cantidad de mensajes que llegaron para Edward. Lo peor de todo fue que todo el sistema computacional de la empresa se vino abajo al mismo tiempo.

Edward no tardó en llamarla a su despacho. Bella entró, se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y clavó la mirada en la alfombra.

- Leah Clearwater es la responsable de esto. Estoy segura – musitó - Me ha lanzado una amenaza que no fui capaz de reconocer. Y continuará así hasta que le concedas esa entrevista, Edward.

- Já! Ni lo sueñes! No pienso caer en ese chantaje barato! La…

- Vamos Edward! No es hora de ser testarudo! No eres el único agotado con la situación… estoy harta!

- Maldita sea, Edward! Ya no puedo soportarlo más! - el rugido de Emmett Cullen llegó hasta ellos desde el pasillo.

Bella se quedó helada. Podía oír sus pasos sobre la alfombra que se extendía desde el ascensor hasta el despacho. Miró a Edward abriendo los ojos como platos. Emmett Cullen era una persona muy agradable y graciosa. Bella siempre bromeaba con el, pero cuando se enojaba… era una persona de temer.

- Podríamos encerrarnos en tu armario – susurró Bella asustada - Quizá así crea que no estamos.

- Pues escóndete tu - Edward señaló el armario - Yo no voy a esconderme de mi hermano. No le tengo miedo.

Oyeron que Emmett entraba en la oficina de Bella. Esta miró el armario con expresión anhelante. Quizá Edward no tuviera miedo de su hermano, pero en este momento ella sí. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la puerta del despacho de Edward se abrió y el gigante Emmett Cullen entró como un torbellino.

- ¿Eres consciente de los problemas que tus entupidas admiradoras están causando a esta empresa? - comenzó y continuó con su sermón.

Al principio Edward se mostró paciente, pero Emmett continuaba furioso y el alcance de su furia era inmenso.

Bella permanecía pegada a la pared, demasiado asustada para moverse, observando cómo aquellos dos hombres se aniquilaban verbalmente. Cada uno de ellos parecía culpar al otro de todos los problemas de la empresa. Ella nunca había sufrido dolores de cabeza, pero desde luego aquel era el lugar más indicado para tener el primero. Ademas era extraño como unos hermanos que se adoraban incondicionalmente pudieran enfrentarse de ese modo.

Afortunadamente, justo cuando pensaba que las cosas iban a empeorar, apareció Jasper Hale con una expresión conciliadora, como si fuese un padre en camino a reprender a sus hijos.

- Pueden dejar de comportarse como unas bestias y callarse!!! – gritó fuertemente Jasper dejando a los hermanos Cullen en un completo silencio.

Bella suspiró con inmenso alivio. Jamás en su vida se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien. Si no hubiera llegado Jasper, seguramente Edward y Emmett habrían terminado a golpes.

- Parecen un par de animales gritándose de esa forma! – Jasper permanecía entre los dos hombres, con una mano en el pecho de cada uno de ellos.

- Pues sucede que gracias al club de admiradoras de mi SEXY hermano, toda la empresa ha tenido que interrumpir su trabajo! Por no hablar de lo que nos costará volver a reparar el maldito sistema informático - gruñó Emmett - La primera vez que ocurrió me mostré paciente, comprensivo. La segunda vez también incluso hasta bromeé con el y me reí de la situación. Pero esta ya es la quinta vez. La quinta! Es el colmo!

- Bueno yo…- Edward estaba sin palabras, después de todo el también estaba furioso por ese asunto y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan atractivo y de que las mujeres me encuentren irresistible!!!

Emmett, Jasper y Bella contemplaban atónitos a Edward quien se encontraba sorprendido por su ultima declaración. El silencio se prolongó largo rato hasta que Emmett, olvidando toda su ira, rompió en carcajadas

- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!- dijo el mayor de los Cullen mientras reía sin parar

- Ni yo - susurró Bella uniéndose a las risas de Emmett – Lo único que falta es que postules a un concurso de Belleza!!

- Vamos Edward! – dijo Jasper que reía con ganas - me has dado el mejor momento de mi vida! Lamento no haber tenido una grabadora!

- Cállense ya! – murmuró Edward molesto y avergonzado – yo...no quería decir eso…

- No te preocupes hermanito! – dijo Emmett mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda - Sé que no quisiste decirlo… después de todo ambos sabemos que el mas sexy, atractivo, hermoso, galán… soy yo. Ya quisieras tener mi cuerpo!

Ahora que los ánimos estaban mas calmados después de la simpática acotación de Edward y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hacer un movimiento, una joven alta y esbelta, con exuberante cabello rubio, entró en el despacho.

- ¿me pueden decir que fue todo ese escándalo? - preguntó Rosalie poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

- Mi amor! – Emmett se acercó a ella y la beso dulcemente - sucede que te has perdido el momento más memorable de la familia Cullen.

- Emmett quieres callarte!- gruñó Edward. No le gustaba ser el objetivo de las bromas de su hermano mayor.

- Bueno… luego me cuentas…-dijo al ver la expresion de Edward ocultando una sonrisa - Tu padre te necesita para ver unos planos, es mejor que vayas.- dijo Rosalie a su marido para luego darle una sonrisa de apoyo a Edward

- Esta bien cielo - susurró Emmett y luego miró a Edward señalándolo - no creas que las bromas acabaron… tu pesadilla acaba de comenzar Sr- no-me-culpes-por-ser-bonito – y salió del despacho riendo acompañado de su esposa

Jasper, Edward y Bella continuaron en el despacho de Edward.

- Has llegado en el momento más oportuno, Jasper – dijo Edward sonriendo a su amigo.

- Venía tranquilamente de una reunión cuando de pronto me encuentro con esta pelea en tu despacho - Jasper sacudió la cabeza - Fue deprimente verte a ti y a tu hermano a punto de pegarse como un par de adolescentes. Y además, delante de Bella. Es una pena que te hayas visto atrapada en medio de una pelea entre dos osos grises - comentó con una sonrisa.

Bella esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se apartó de la pared. A pesar de que solo había cruzado palabra con Jasper unas cuantas veces, Bella sentía una gran simpatía por el.

- Lo bueno es que llegó justo a tiempo… nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver a una persona – dijo Bella riendo nerviosa aun.

- En fin – suspiró Jasper – Lo bueno es que así como Emmett se enoja rápido, se tranquiliza de la misma manera. Es todo un niño. Y prepárate Edward porque no va a olvidar lo que dijiste – rió suavemente mientras se acercaba a la puerta - ni siquiera yo lo olvidaré.

- Lo se! - masculló Edward

- Por cierto – dijo Jasper cuando estaba a punto de salir del despacho – Alice quiere hablar contigo. Dijo que es urgente y que estaría aquí en unas dos horas.

- ¿Sabes de que se trata?

- La verdad no… pero si es algo proveniente de mi pequeña diablillo - sonrió - lo mejor es que estés en guardia. Nos vemos - salió del despacho sin decir más.

Alice llegó horas después, justo cuando Bella estaba abandonando el despacho de Edward para volver a su propia oficina.

- No tienes por qué irte, Bella. De hecho, preferiría que te quedaras - dijo Alice - Vengo con instintos homicidas y no me gustaría quedarme a solas con mi hermano.

- ¿Y que debo hacer? ¿Detenerte o prefieres que sea tu cómplice? - bromeó Bella, intentando transformar el ceño de Alice en una sonrisa. No funcionó y se tensó esperando la próxima discusión Cullen.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Alice? ¿Qué hice ahora para que quieras matarme? - preguntó Edward con recelo.

- Solo quería que supieras que debido a la caida del sistema informático... Mamá ha perdido tres partes de los planos y diseños en los que estaba trabajando para mi nueva casa! La casa en la que viviré cuando me case con Jasper! Todo por culpa de tus locas admiradoras!- chilló Alice, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada - Tres páginas! Desaparecidas! Sinceramente, Edward, estoy mas que harta de todo esto.

- Oh, pues a mí me encanta! - respondió Edward con sarcasmo - Se rompen los computadores, mis hermanos me quieren matar, se interrumpe el trabajo. Es tan divertido!

Alice parecía dispuesta a pegarle. Y como había pocas probabilidades de que Jasper volviera a aparecer, Bella se sintió en la obligación de intervenir.

- ¿Cómo va el negocio Alice? - dijo, intentando distraerla - ¿Alguna persona famosa que esté usando tus diseños?

Edward y Alice la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

- Uhm, quizá sea mejor que vuelva a mi despacho - sugirió Bella.

- No, quédate aquí - le ordenó Alice aun molesta - Prefiero tratar contigo que con el estúpido de mi hermano. Jasper me contó que tambien se ha vuelto a bloquear el buzón de voz. ¿Qué pasó? Yo pensaba que todo ese lío del soltero estaba quedando atrás…

- Y así era - interrumpió Bella - Ahora todo está mucho más tranquilo. La única que sigue insistiendo es Leah Clearwater

- ¿La reportera del Canal 7?

- La misma - contestó Edward sombrío. Y con Bella le explicó la situación.

- Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con tu secretaria hermanito - dijo Alice - Tendrás que concederle esa entrevista para que deje de molestar de una vez!

- Por supuesto que no! No pienso ceder a esa... terrorista de la televisión!

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá si Leah Clearwater consigue bloquear TODOS los días la empresa? No solo Emmett y yo querremos tu cabeza, se unirá mamá, papá, Jasper y Rosalie. Tenlo por seguro.

- Pero concederle una entrevista a esa… mujer sería como arrojar fuego a un contenedor de gasolina - gruñó Edward - Eso solo generaría más llamadas y más cartas. Y lo último que necesitamos es volver a llamar la atención!

- Espera! Se me está ocurriendo una idea! - Gritó Alice entusiasmada - Una idea genial!

Se sentó en el escritorio de Edward y comenzó a mecer las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás como una niña frente a una juguetería.

- Edward, vas a concederle una entrevista en exclusiva a Leah. Pero no para decirle lo que ella espera - rió Alice entusiasmada - Esa entrevista resolverá todos tus problemas con tus admiradoras. Si es eso lo que realmente quieres, claro.

- Claro que quiero! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que disfruto ser perseguido a todas horas, todos los días por un grupo de locas?

- ¿Entonces por qué no anuncias tu compromiso? - sugirió Alice - Llama a Leah y dile que quieres concederle una entrevista y aprovechar esa oportunidad para anunciar tu compromiso.

- Ok Alice, ¿Cuál es el chiste? – preguntó Edward rodando los ojos

- No es ningún Chiste Edward. Es una solución…

- Es la idea más estúpida que he oído en toda mi vida, y te aseguro que he oído muchas - respondió Edward con impaciencia y añadió - Estás pasando algo por alto, Alice. No quiero comprometerme con nadie, y mucho menos casarme.

- Eso es cierto - apuntó Bella - Prefiere morir a casarse. Por lo que... que probablemente también prefiera sufrir una enfermedad terminal a comprometerse.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

- Eres tú el que está pasando por alto algo fundamental, Edward. El compromiso no sería real. Solo duraría hasta que todo se tranquilice. Piénsalo. Recuperarías la paz... la tranquilidad y la empresa estaría a salvo de tus admiradoras.

Edward abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró como si de pronto estuviera reconsiderando la idea de su hermana.

- Teóricamente podría funcionar. Pero en la realidad no me parece tan probable.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Nuevamente olvidas un punto importante en el plan querida hermanita…

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿De dónde voy a sacar a una mujer que esté de acuerdo con participar en esta farsa? Además el compromiso tendrá que parecer sincero para que Leah se trague la historia.

- Exacto - respondió Alice con suficiencia - Tu falsa prometida tendrá que ser alguien en quien confiemos, que esté al tanto de la farsa y quiera comprometerse con el plan. Alguien que lleve algún tiempo en tu vida, pero que haya permanecido en un segundo plano.

Edward miró a los ojos a su hermana. Esta le sostuvo la mirada, intentando darle la respuesta en silencio.

- Siempre te he considerado un hombre especialmente inteligente, Edward - bromeó Alice - ¿Voy a tener que deletreártelo?

Edward sintió que su cuello enrojecía.

- Alice…. de verdad creo que deberíamos...

- B-E-L-L-A - deletreó Alice.

-... concretar algunos detalles antes de decírselo - terminó Edward, con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

Bella, que había estado intentando pensar cuál de las mujeres que habían salido con Edward podría hacer el papel de prometida, se quedó helada cuando Alice deletreó su nombre.

- Felicidades, Bella - exclamó Alice saltando de alegría - Tú vas a ser la prometida de Edward!

- Yo?!?!

- ¿Lo harás, Bella? - como era habitual en él, cuando Edward hacía una pregunta en realidad estaba dando una orden.

- No pueden estar hablando en serio! Acaso están locos!? - contestó desesperada. Vio que Edward y Alice intercambiaban miradas y deseó salir huyendo de la oficina.

- Oh, Estamos hablando MUY en serio - le aseguró la pequeña - Y no estamos locos. Eres la candidata ideal, Bella. Cumples todos los requisitos.

- Excepto el más importante de todos, que es la credibilidad - Bella comenzó a retroceder lentamente, alejándose de los dos hermanos - Nadie se creerá que Edward está comprometido conmigo! Nunca nos han visto juntos fuera del despacho.

Continuó retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared y miró alternativamente a los dos hermanos que la acorralaban.

- Me temo que tiene razón - comentó Edward frunciendo el ceño - Examinemos objetivamente los hechos: si Bella y yo hubiéramos tenido una relación suficientemente seria como para comprometernos, alguien debería habernos visto juntos, aunque fuera solo una vez.

- Exacto. Si fuéramos pareja, hace tiempo que eso se habría convertido en un tema de conversación en la empresa - añadió Bella.

- Ah, pero se supone que han sido muy discretos - sugirió Alice afinando los detalles de su plan emocionada - Puedes convencerlos, Edward. La razón por la que a Bella y a ti nunca los han visto juntos es que han mantenido su relación en secreto porque no querían rumores. Y al parecer, han tenido éxito. Nadie de la empresa sabía que estaban enamorados!

- Ni siquiera nosotros - gruñó Bella sombría. Pero a Alice nada la detenía.

- El caso es que han mantenido un romance en secreto y estaban a punto de anunciar oficialmente el compromiso cuando Edward apareció en esa lista de solteros.

Edward se sentó, tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a garabatear.

- Sí, esa historia parece creíble, Alice. Y cuanto más pienso en ello, más seguro estoy de que este es un buen plan - miró pensativo el papel que tenía delante de él - Bella y yo somos personas muy discretas, lo que nos ha decidido a mantener nuestra relación en la intimidad. Además, es lógico que hayamos decidido mantener el romance en secreto hasta que terminara la locura de esa lista.

Bella lo miró fijamente. Se sentía como si estuviera en medio de una lluvia de ideas para la creación de una nueva telenovela.

- Es imposible que funcione! Como no se dan cuenta! - estalló con voz temblorosa - He hablado con Leah diariamente, ¿recuerdas? Se dará cuenta de que hemos inventado todo!.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Edward - Leah no lo sabe todo, Bella. Y además... se sentirá halagada por haberla elegido a ella para una entrevista.

- Y en la entrevista anunciarás públicamente tu compromiso y dejarán de acosarte ya que estarás oficialmente ocupado - terminó Alice con una sonrisa - Y ahora... ¿puedo felicitarlos? Hacen una muy bonita pareja!! - dijo aplaudiendo.

- No, no y no! Recapaciten! Yo no sirvo para esto! Yo no soy capaz de sacar esto adelante! – Bella chilló desesperada - Lo siento, Edward, pero tendrás que encontrar a otra mujer.

Sintió dos pares de ojos estudiándola intensamente y se ruborizó.

- Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que hacer algunas cosas en mi despacho que...

- Esto sí que es interesante, Edward - comentó Alice - Has recibido cientos de propuestas de mujeres deseosas por tener una relación íntima contigo, pero tu propia secretaria es incapaz de fingir que está saliendo contigo. Me pregunto porque será.

- Yo también - respondió Edward pensativo

- No significa absolutamente nada - les aseguró Bella.

Se sentía como si estuviera andando por la cuerda floja sin ninguna red que la protegiera. Edward era su jefe por lo que sería mejor suavizar la situación si no quería que terminaran despidiéndola.

- Yo no sé mentir. Si intentara decirle a Leah o mis amigas que voy a casarme con Edward Cullen se reirían en mi cara.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Alice - A mí no me parece difícil de creer que mi hermano pudiera enamorarse de ti.

- Pues a mí me parece película de ciencia ficción. Además, todos los que conocen a Edward saben lo que piensa del matrimonio. Prefería morir a casarse así que, ¿por qué iba a comprometerse?

- Porque tú le hiciste cambiar su opinión sobre el matrimonio, Bella. Es un milagro de amor! - suspiró teatralmente.

- Creo que ves muchas telenovelas Alice…

- Alice está en lo cierto. Ahora quiero casarme y vivir felizmente con mi esposa para siempre - intervino Edward con sarcasmo.

- Y también tener hijos, supongo - añadió Bella, sin poder disimular su molestia - ¿Cómo se supone que voy a fingir que soy la pareja de un hombre que está a punto de casarse cuando no eres capaz de pronunciar la palabra matrimonio sin desprecio?

- Buen punto! - dijo Alice - Tienes que cambiar tu actitud, hermanito. Aprende a mirar con ternura a tu prometida. A poner una nota de nostalgia en la voz cuando digas que por fin has encontrado a la mujer adecuada. Tienes que parecer incluso desconcertado cuando menciones lo equivocado que estabas sobre el matrimonio y mostrarte dichoso cuando hables del futuro con la mujer que amas.

- Vamos Alice!!! Eso es imposible! Jamás será capaz de hacer algo así! - exclamó Bella incrédula.

Aquello irritó a Edward.

- Puedo hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de la empresa, y si tengo que representar el papel de un hombre perdidamente enamorado, lo haré. No subestimes nunca mi fuerza de voluntad y mi entrega a esta empresa, Bella.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Bella respiró hondo. Prefería ver a Edward detrás de su enorme escritorio de caoba.

Bella pestañeó. Estaba tan nerviosa que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Mentalmente, le quitó aquel traje tan clásico y lo vio con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta que llevaba el día que se habían encontrado trotando. Vio sus fuertes muslos, brazos, su pecho y la poderosa musculatura que se adivinaba bajo la camiseta.

La joven se tensó alarmada y tragó saliva con fuerza.

- Nunca se me ocurriría subestimar tu entrega a la empresa. Pero tú no eres el único que va a participar en esta... locura. Y a mí me va a resultar muy difícil fingir delante de mis amigos que me he comprometido con un Cullen.

- ¿Difícil? - repitió Edward secamente - ¿Es que hay alguien en particular a quien le pueda resultar "difícil" nuestro compromiso? Me estoy refiriendo a un hombre, Bella. ¿Hay algún hombre al que le moleste que participes en esto?

Bella consideró la pregunta. Un simple sí y podría librarse de aquella locura.

- Y no olvides que acabas de confesar que no sabes mentir - dijo Edward con voz sedosa leyendo sus pensamientos - Además, sería muy imprudente tener una secretaria que miente de forma tan descarada. No podría trabajar con una persona en la que no puedo confiar.

Bella entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Y pensó al instante en Seth. No, no podía arriesgarse a perder su trabajo. Haría cualquier cosa para conservar su empleo. Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro.

- No, no hay ningún hombre en mi vida que pudiera protestar - dijo derrotada agachando la mirada.

- Muy bien - respondió Edward inmutable. No había ningún hombre en su vida, pensó con inesperado alivio - Estupendo, un novio celoso habría podido arruinar nuestro plan.

Y esa era la razón por la que sentía aquel alivio, por supuesto.

- Creo que deberíamos comenzar lo antes posible, Bella. Llama a Leah Clearwater y fija la entrevista para pasado mañana.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chicas!**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente por leer mi fanfic y por todos los review que han dejado en los capitulos anteriores**

**De verdad me alegra y motiva mucho que mi historia haya sido de su agrado =)**

**Trataré de subir el proximo capitulo lo mas luego posible... ni siquiera un profesor o la Universidad me lo impediran! XD**

**Espero mas reviews!! =)**

**Un abrazo,**

**PollyCox99**


	5. Capitulo 5: Contratos

******Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 5: Contratos**

Bella se sentía como si estuviera al borde del abismo y la llamada a Leah la empujara haciéndola caer hasta el fondo. Y a Alice no le pasó desapercibida su incomodidad.

- Edward, nadie nunca subestimaría tu entrega a la compañía, pero tampoco debemos subestimar a Bella - se acercó hasta ella - Analicemos la situación desde su punto de vista. En realidad, lo único que va a sacar de este plan son inconvenientes.

Edward frunció el ceño. La oposición de Bella a participar en el falso compromiso lo irritaba. No se lo tomaba como un rechazo personal, claro que no. Pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para alcanzar sus objetivos y aquella farsa podría acabar con la plaga de mujeres que lo acosaba y con desastre que había en la empresa.

- Bella es empleada de esta compañía – dijo Edward con suficiencia - Por lo tanto, también debería estar interesada en que el negocio funcione lo mejor posible. ¿Es que eso no es suficiente para ella?

Bella asintió con fuerza, pero Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Edward, ese compromiso va a significar tiempo extra a su horario de trabajo - le explicó - En cuanto anuncien el compromiso, tendrás que intentar que parezca real. Los tendrán que ver juntos en público, haciendo las cosas que normalmente hace una pareja.

- ¿No se supone que somos una pareja que prefiere conservar su intimidad? -replicó Edward.

Bella sintió de pronto un calor sofocante. Por un momento, se preguntó qué sería estar comprometida, REALMENTE comprometida, con Edward Cullen. Pasar las noches a solas con él...

Alzó los ojos hacia su jefe y lo descubrió observándola intensamente. Rápidamente desvió la mirada.

- Hermano, enfréntate a los hechos - le dijo Alice con firmeza y obstinada - Tendrás que convencer a la gente de que realmente estás comprometido con Bella. Y eso significa que tienen que ir juntos a fiestas, a cenar, al teatro... Nadie espera que de pronto tengas una gran vida social, pero es normal que tu prometida y tú salgan de vez en cuando! ni modo que sigan encerrados!

- Supongo que tienes razón - admitió Edward con un suspiro - Bella, haz una reserva para que salgamos a cenar un día de esta semana. Y saca entradas para el teatro.

- ¿También tengo que enviarme rosas? - preguntó Bella educadamente.

- Vaya, parece que conoces la… uhm… rutina - Alice se echó a reír - La cena, el teatro y las rosas forman parte del ritual de conquista de Edward Cullen… Pero nos estamos saliendo del tema… este compromiso va a requerir horas de trabajo extra por parte de Bella. Y creo que sería justo que le pagaras por ello.

Edward observó el rostro de Bella mientras ella consideraba aquel plan no como un favor que podía hacerle sino como una forma de ganar dinero. Tensó los labios en una cínica sonrisa. ¿Qué mujer resistiría la atracción del frío dinero? ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera olvidado por un instante que cualquier mujer tenía un precio?

Bella lo miró de reojo y al ver la expresión de su jefe supo exactamente lo que estaba pensando: que el dinero podía borrar todas sus dudas.

Seguramente se sorprendería si ella renunciara a cobrar por aquellas horas extras de trabajo. Curvó los labios en una secreta sonrisa. Sería una gran satisfacción cuestionar los prejuicios de Edward sobre las mujeres y el dinero.

Pero antes de que hubiera podido decir nada, Edward comentó:

- Alice tiene razón. Tendré que pagarte las horas que dediques a fingir ser mi prometida. ¿Estás de acuerdo Bella? ¿Qué te parecen cincuenta mil dólares?

- WOW... Pero eso es muchísimo dinero! - comentó Alice con incredulidad.

- No te preocupes, no es dinero de la empresa - respondió Edward con fingido aburrimiento - Pagaré ese dinero personalmente, después de todo, Bella me está haciendo un favor personal.

Bella lo observó atentamente. Vio la expresión burlona de su rostro y advirtió el desprecio que destilaba cada una de sus palabras. Edward estaba jugando su propio juego y, en el momento en el que ella aceptara su oferta, se declararía ganador.

Lo peor de todo es que ella tenía que aceptar esa oferta. No podía permitirse el lujo de renunciar a ese dinero. Seth necesitaba un año más de rehabilitación intensiva por lo menos.

Sí, Bella sabía que tenía que aceptar esa oferta. Porque sería una egoísta si no lo hiciera.

- ¿Aceptas? - Preguntó Edward en un tono burlón y triunfal - Le diré a Jason Jenks que prepare un acuerdo. Recibirás la mitad del dinero al firmarlo y la otra mitad cuando esta farsa termine. Eso será cuando tengamos que romper nuestro compromiso debido a... diferencias irreconciliables.

Bella era consciente de que la opinión que Edward tenía sobre ella había empeorado desde que le había demostrado que podía ser comprada. Por un instante, pensó en hablarle de Seth, pero inmediatamente descartó la idea. Se negaba a utilizar a su hermano para quedar bien con él. El cinismo de su jefe era problema de él, no suyo. Aun así, le molestaba que la considerara una mujer sin escrúpulos, capaz de venderse por cincuenta mil dólares.

- Sí, acepto - afirmó Bella - Y gracias por el dinero que vas a pagarme.

- Estoy segura de que vas a ganarte cada centavo, Bella. Para fingir ser la prometida de este tipo se necesita ser una gran actriz - intervino Alice intentando aliviar la tensión casi tangible que vibraba entre su hermano Bella - Y ahora, tendremos que empezar a poner el plan en funcionamiento - añadió, mirándolos pensativa - Recuerden que nadie, salvo nosotros tres, puede saber que este compromiso es una farsa! - hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Edward

- Odio mentirle a Jasper… bueno… técnicamente es ocultar información - sonrió

- Yo tendré que decírselo a Jenks - repuso Edward - Quiero que sea un abogado de confianza el que redacte el acuerdo.

- Yo también - Alice se volvió hacia Bella haciéndola participe de la conversación – Jason Jenks es mucho más que el abogado de la familia. En realidad, es como si fuera un pariente más. A veces puede ser un poco cascarrabias, pero es un hombre encantador.

Bella sonrió ligeramente. Había conocido a Jason Jenks brevemente y estaba familiarizada con su malhumor. Sin embargo, jamás había sido testigo de su supuesto encanto.

Mientras Edward y Alice planificaban los detalles del compromiso, Bella los escuchaba sintiéndose como un peón en el tablero de ajedrez de los Cullen. De modo que intentó olvidarse de ellos y pensó en Seth y en la seguridad que aquel dinero les proporcionaría.

Al día siguiente, durante la reunión con Edward y Jason Jenks, volvió a experimentar la misma sensación de irrealidad. Se citaron los tres en la sala de reuniones. El abogado llevaba un fajo de papeles que sacó de un maletín y que colocó delante de Bella.

- Supongo que querrá leer esto. Cuando termine, firme en los lugares que le he marcado con una equis - le comentó bruscamente.

- No necesito leerlo - respondió Bella. Estaba hambrienta y quería irse a casa cuanto antes – Solo dígame dónde firmar y firmaré.

- ¿Y darte la posibilidad de que nos denuncies por una inadecuada representación legal? - se burló Edward - ¿Por qué clase de tontos nos tomas Bella?

Bella reprimió la casi irresistible necesidad de contestarle. Mientras se mordía la lengua, miró al abogado. Este la observó en silencio y, de pronto, asomó una ligera sonrisa a los labios.

- Yo le aconsejaría que no contestara a eso, señorita Swan.

Edward había estado así durante todo el día, advirtió irritada. Cuando no le hablaba con brusquedad, se dedicaba a hacer insinuaciones maliciosas sobre su inteligencia, su capacidad de trabajo o sus valores.

- Yo repasaré el acuerdo con usted, señorita Swan - le ofreció Jenks amablemente.

Por las razones que fueran, el abogado parecía de pronto más amable con ella. Para Bella fue un gran alivio que le ahorrara leer aquel aburrido documento ofreciéndole un resumen de cada hoja. Edward se levantó y abandonó la sala, dejando a Bella y a Jenks a solas.

- Estuve repasando el documento con Edward ayer por la noche - le comentó el abogado a Bella cuando Edward salió - No puedo culparlo por no querer escucharlo dos veces. Es demasiado aburrido.

Bella no se mostró en desacuerdo y cuando el abogado por fin terminó con la última página, comentó:

- Desde luego, es muy detallado.

Según aquel acuerdo, le iban a pagar por hacerse pasar durante algún tiempo por la prometida de Edward. Pero no tenía derecho a pedir ni un solo centavo más de la cantidad acordada. Si intentaba sacar cualquier cantidad extra de dinero, se quedaría sin la cantidad de dinero que le sería entregada al final. Y en el caso de que revelara alguna vez que el compromiso había sido falso, tendría que devolver todo el dinero ganado, más los intereses acumulados con el tiempo.

Edward asomó la cabeza por la puerta y al ver que habían terminado se reunió con ellos.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece? - preguntó, dirigiéndole a Bella una dura mirada.

- Que se ha visto cualquier posible eventualidad - respondió ella, un tanto intimidada por aquel exhaustivo contrato.

- La verdad es que he redactado acuerdos de divorcio más sencillos - admitió Jenks - Pero después de la experiencia con Tanya supongo que Edward no quiere correr riesgos - el abogado frunció el ceño y miró a Edward - Aunque tu falta de fe en las mujeres es deprimente, Edward. Después de haber hablado con la señorita Swan, puedo asegurarte que no se parece en nada a la arpía que destrozó a Emmett ni a Tanya. Llevas más de un año trabajando con ella, ¿cómo es posible que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta?

Si Jenks esperaba alguna respuesta de Edward, no la recibió. Un incómodo silencio se hizo en toda la habitación.

- ¿Quién es Tanya? - preguntó Bella, interrumpiendo el silencio.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - la cortó Edward.

- Por supuesto que lo es, si se supone que va a ser tu prometida - lo contradijo Jenks - Puesto que Tanya forma parte de tu... historia amorosa, es posible que alguien haga alguna referencia a ella. Bella tiene que estar al corriente de la historia. Si estuvieras comprometido de verdad con ella se la habrías contado, y puesto que lo que buscas es realismo... —se interrumpió y se encogió de hombros.

- De acuerdo - dijo Edward muy tenso. Se volvió hacia Bella, pero no la miró mientras hablaba - Estuve brevemente comprometido con una mujer, Tanya. Es una vieja historia, sin ninguna relevancia.

- Tanya era una mujer maravillosa, pero en lugar de corazón tenía una caja fuerte. Esa mujer llevaba el signo del dólar grabado en los ojos - exclamó Jenks - El pobre Edward solo tenía veintiún años, era una pieza fácil para una mujer como Tanya, cinco años mayor que él, y esta se aseguró de embrujarlo.

- Jenks ¿quieres hacer el favor de callarte? - gruñó Edward - Estoy seguro de que a Bella no le interesa lo más mínimo.

Bella estaba fascinada. Aunque minutos antes estaba hambrienta y deseando marcharse de allí, en aquel momento la curiosidad venció al apetito.

- ¿Estuviste comprometido cuando solo tenías veintiún años? - preguntó incrédula.

- Fue un compromiso extremadamente corto. Solo duró un mes - respondió Edward con frío cinismo - La relación fue un desastre desde principio a fin. Pero por lo menos fue un desastre corto.

- Que te costó mucho, sin embargo - le recordó Jenks. Se volvió hacia Bella - Cuando Edward descubrió cuál era el verdadero carácter de Tanya y rompió el compromiso, esta comenzó a hacer todo tipo de demandas. Yo le aconsejé a Edward que le diera algún dinero y redacté yo mismo un acuerdo. Tanya se conformó con la suma que le ofrecíamos, firmó y desapareció.

- En aquella época yo no era capaz de darme cuenta - dijo Edward con amargura - No solo era demasiado joven, sino que también era un ingenuo. Necesitaba creer que no todas las mujeres estaban obsesionadas con el dinero.

- Pero luego ocurrió lo de Emmett - acotó Jenks - El te apoyó en todo momento cuando viviste lo de Tanya… y al ver a tu hermano pasar por el mismo dolor que pasaste tu, terminó con toda esperanza que podía haber en ti.

Edward gimió.

- Por favor… podemos dejar este tema – suspiró exasperado - Esto se esta convirtiendo en una sesión de terapia psicológica. Y creo que no hay nada más inútil y aburrido que la psicología.

Bella se sintió ofendida.

- Soy licenciada en psicología!

- Edward se pone muy susceptible cuando se habla del tema Tanya - le confió Jenks - Y no se le puede culpar – dio un largo suspiro - Y ahora, acerca del anillo...

- ¿Qué anillo? - preguntó Bella confundida.

Jenks sacó otro fajo de papeles de su maletín.

- Supongo que ese es un contrato para el anillo, ¿no? - preguntó Bella, convencida de que ni el Tratado de Versalles debía haber sido tan complicado.

Jenks asintió.

- Sí, lo es. Edward, ¿has traído el anillo?

- Lo tengo en el despacho. Iré a buscarlo - y abandonó de nuevo la sala de conferencias.

- No es que Edward sea un paranoico y piense que todas las mujeres quieren sacarle dinero - explicó Jenks intentando disculparlo - Solo es extremadamente prudente. Y receloso. Y desconfiado.

- ¿Paranoico? - Bella sonrió con ironía - Pero no importa, lo comprendo. Señor Jenks, yo también tengo algunos asuntos legales de los que me gustaría hablar con usted. ¿Puedo contratar sus servicios? Puedo pagarle con el dinero que me va a dar Edward.

Jenks la miró consternado.

- Si es por algo relacionado con este contrato, no puedo representar a las dos partes. Eso significaría un conflicto de intereses.

- No habrá ningún conflicto. Lo único que quiero es que ponga el dinero a nombre de mi hermano - le explicó Bella desesperadamente - En caso de que algo me sucediera, quiero que el dinero sirva para pagar directamente al centro de rehabilitación en el que está ingresado. No conozco a ningún otro abogado al que pueda pedírselo, y como usted conoce la forma en que he obtenido ese dinero, me parece lo más natural.

El abogado la miró perplejo y Bella inmediatamente lo puso al corriente de la situación de Seth.

- Haré esa transferencia gratuitamente - le dijo el abogado cuando terminó - Pero creo que debería hablarle a Edward de su hermano y de la responsabilidad que ha asumido durante estos años. Créame, no tiene la menor idea.

- Ya lo sé. Piensa que soy una piraña sedienta de dinero. Y teniendo en cuenta la increíble cantidad de dinero que me van a pagar por formar parte de esta farsa, creo que en realidad eso es lo que soy.

- Por supuesto que no! - masculló Jenks - Edward no debería ser tan duro. Necesita aprender que la mayor parte de las mujeres no son oportunistas. Y creo que no hay nadie mejor que usted para demostrárselo.

- No - Bella alzó la cabeza. Era demasiado orgullosa para utilizar la desgracia de su familia para ganarse la aprobación de su jefe - No hay ninguna razón para que Edward sepa lo de Seth. Y a él tampoco pienso contarle nada. Eso solo serviría para confundirlo. Incluso pienso pedirle al personal del centro en el que se encuentra que no le mencionen el compromiso.

- No puede decirle a nadie que el compromiso es falso - le advirtió Jenks.

- Lo sé. Mi abogado me ha informado de todas las penalizaciones que caerán sobre mí si rompo la promesa de mantenerlo en secreto - Bella le sonrió.

- Espero que Edward llegue a conocerla de verdad - musitó Jenks. Parecía sinceramente inquieto mientras ordenaba sus papeles - Me gustaría que no fuera tan paranoico con las mujeres. Debería saber que usted no es como Tanya sino que es una joven generosa que...

- Si usted es mi abogado, tendrá que mantener en secreto lo que le he dicho, ¿verdad? - insistió Bella - Necesito que mantenga lo de Seth en secreto, señor Jenks.

- Por supuesto que mantendré el secreto, pero me gustaría no tener que hacerlo - Jenks suspiró - ¿Por qué no lo reconsidera y...?

Jenks se interrumpió cuando Edward volvió a entrar en la sala.

- Aquí está el anillo - Edward dejó una cajita encima de la mesa, frente a Bella. Como esta no la tocaba, alargó el brazo y sacó el exquisito y antiguo anillo que albergaba en su interior - Mi mamá me regaló este anillo para que se lo regalara a la mujer con la que voy a casarme. Pensé que nunca lo usaría ya que no tengo intención de hacerlo - sonrió sin humor alguno – Es el anillo que le regaló mi padre cuando comenzaron su noviazgo. Toda mi familia sabe que mi mamá me lo regaló para que se lo regalara a mi futura esposa, así que esperarán que lo lleves puesto, Bella.

A Bella le temblaron ligeramente los dedos mientras tomaba el anillo. Lo deslizó en el dedo de la mano izquierda. Le quedaba perfectamente.

- Es increíble! - exclamó Jenks con un suspiro - Es como si el anillo estuviese hecho especialmente para ella.

- Estoy seguro de que tiene un tamaño estándar, así que es natural que le quede bien - replicó Edward fríamente - Jenks el acuerdo, por favor.

El segundo contrato especificaba que el anillo era propiedad exclusiva de Edward y que ella estaba de acuerdo en devolverlo al final de aquel falso compromiso. En el caso de que intentara quedarse con el o solicitar alguna compensación económica, sería penalizada.

- Quería que ese contrato fuera irrevocable porque no quiero que queden cuestiones pendientes cuando se acabe esta estúpida farsa - respondió, fulminando a Bella y al abogado con la mirada - Mi mamá quiere que este anillo quede siempre en la familia y yo pensaba regalárselo a Alice una vez que se casara o a la primera sobrina que tenga, con la condición de que la niña se la pase después a algún miembro de la familia. De esa forma, el anillo siempre pertenecerá a la familia Cullen, como quiere mi madre.

- Lo que Esme quiere, Edward, es que le regales ese anillo a la mujer con la que te cases - contestó Jenks con impaciencia – Ella espera que al final encuentres una mujer a la que ames y en la que puedas confiar lo suficiente como para casarte. La menor de sus preocupaciones es que el anillo quede en la familia.

- Bueno, pues a mí sí me preocupa- respondió Edward.

- Además, si tu madre hubiese querido que Emmett o Alice se quedaran con el anillo, se lo habría dado a alguno de ellos - añadió Jenks entre dientes - Ese anillo tiene que ser para tu esposa y, si quieres, más tarde para tu hija.

Bella miró fijamente la dura expresión de Edward y pensó en Esme, la madre de Edward. Debe ser muy optimista para albergar la esperanza de que Edward se case algún día con una mujer a la que ame. Y Edward parecía pensar lo mismo que Bella.

- Algunos de los regalos de mamá son muy significativos, pero no son para la persona adecuada. Como este anillo - se encogió de hombros - Aunque hay que reconocer que con algunas otras cosas dio en el clavo. Como regalándole a Jasper un diseño exclusivo de Alice… de esa forma se conocieron.

- Lo que encontró Alice fue el amor que había estado buscando durante toda su vida - lo interrumpió Jenks con dureza - Y tu madre quiere lo mismo para ti.

- No sabía que eras tan romántico, Jenks - replicó Edward con una cínica sonrisa - Quizá esa sea la razón por la que Bella y tú se llevan tan bien. Ella también cree en el poder del amor, ¿verdad Bella?

Bella sonrió con dulzura.

- Y si el amor no es posible, la terapia de grupo o un buen psiquiatra pueden ser buenas opciones – contestó secamente mirando a Edward y luego miró a Jenks a los ojos - Si ya está todo firmado, me gustaría retirarme.

El abogado asintió en silencio. Bella se quitó el anillo y lo metió en su caja.

- Solo llevaré este anillo en tu presencia, Edward. No quiero arriesgarme a que sufra algún daño o a perderlo.

Se levantó, tomó su bolso y salió.

- Claro, Dios la libre de perder un solo centavo de su dinero - comentó Edward con sarcasmo.

- Ojala fueras tan inteligente como crees - gruñó Jenks - Has convertido todo este asunto en algo extremadamente desagradable.

Tomó la caja del anillo y miró el rubí que le había dado su madre con la esperanza de que encontrara el verdadero amor, gesto que el encontraba tonto e iluso y formó una dura mueca.

- Este asunto no es desagradable, Jenks. Con esos contratos, yo tengo todo el control sobre la situación y Bella es suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta.

Jenks guardó los contratos en el maletín.

- Edward… eres un estúpido - gruñó mientras abandonaba precipitadamente la sala

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que me sigan enviando más ya que así puedo saber ****si les gustan los capitulos :)  
****De verdad sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi =)**

******Espero que les haya gustado este cap... pero les tengo malas noticias. E****sta vez me tardaré un poco mas en actualizar, pues tengo MUCHO que estudiar ...****así que no me odien... odien a los profesores :/ La idea no me gusta ya que trato de subir capitulos bien seguido para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia, pero tengo que cumplir con mi deber de estudiante.**

** Pero prometo que serán solo unos dias...les aseguro que el fin de semana ya tendrán un nuevo capitulo! XD**

**Nos leemos en el porx cap... Un abazo a todas y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**PollyCox99 ñ.ñ**


	6. Capitulo 6: Entrevista

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 6: Entrevista**

- ¿Bella le ha explicado las razones por las que he decidió aceptar esta entrevista? - preguntó Edward cuando Leah Clearwater y el camarógrafo que la acompañaba llegaron a su apartamento.

- Me dijo que se habían comprometido y querían anunciarlo - Leah lo miró con recelo.

- Así es. Queremos poner fin a esa tontería de la lista de una vez por todas.

- ¿Es esa la razón por la que ha decidido anunciar su compromiso con su secretaria? - le preguntó la reportera astutamente.

Edward la miró horrorizado. Aquella entrevista iba a ser peor de lo que imaginaba.

- No! por supuesto que no! – Exclamó desesperado - Nos hemos comprometido por las razones por las que se comprometen normalmente las parejas...Y será de eso de lo que hablemos cuando comience la entrevista.

Leah y el camarógrafo, Paul, fueron preparando el equipo de vídeo. Edward los observaba en silencio, mientras los minutos iban alargándose de forma insoportable.

- No sé qué pasa con Bella - dijo por fin y comenzó a caminar nervioso por la habitación. Leah y Paul se miraron desconcertados - Suele ser muy puntual - miró el reloj, pero estaba tan nervioso que apenas veía los números.

- No es ella la que llega tarde - le aseguró Leah - Hemos sido nosotros los que hemos llegado más temprano de lo acordado. No intencionalmente - añadió en seguida

- Cuando hago una cita para una determinada hora, espero que comience a esa hora. Ni antes ni después.

- Siento haber causado tantas molestias - Leah no parecía en absoluto arrepentida, sino más bien enfadada - ¿Quiere que nos vayamos y volvamos dentro de diez minutos? Esa será la hora exacta acordada para la entrevista.

- No, pueden quedarse aquí - le respondió Edward malhumorado - Yo me iré a mi estudio.

Mientras salía del salón, oyó musitar a Leah

- Tiene una necesidad obsesiva de controlarlo todo.

¿Una necesidad obsesiva?, Edward se tensó. En silencio, admitió que tenía tendencia a tener todo controlado, pero aquella situación, el compromiso fingido, la entrevista... podría convertir a cualquiera en un histérico.

Bella había establecido la entrevista con Leah Clearwater para aquella tarde, pero había sido Alice la que había sugerido que la hicieran en el apartamento, en lugar de en el despacho, que era donde a él le habría preferido.

- Si haces la entrevista en la oficina, no serán capaces de salirse de los roles de jefe y secretaria - le había explicado Alice - pero en otro escenario les resultará mucho más fácil fingir que son... un par de enamorados!.

Edward comprendía que tenía razón, pero no había pensado en lo que eso implicaría hasta que apareció Leah. Él y Bella tendrían que comportarse como amantes mientras una intrusa agresiva y sin piedad presenciaba su actuación. Se sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó la frente. Además el equipo había llegado veinte minutos antes de su cita lo que empeoró aquella pesadilla. Bella y él no iban a tener ocasión de preparar su actuación. Tendrían que hacer la entrevista improvisando.

Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la caja del anillo. Debería ponérselo a Bella en cuanto llegara al apartamento sin que Leah se diera cuenta. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Edward salió disparado como una bala.

- Es Bella - anunció.

- ¿No tiene llave del apartamento? - preguntó Leah con falsa indiferencia.

Edward no se dejó engañar. Sabía que Leah no se fiaba de su compromiso. Se obligó a mantener la calma y pensó tranquilamente. Si estuvieran comprometidos realmente, ¿le habría dado a Bella una llave de su apartamento?

- Bella perdió la llave - se felicitó a sí mismo por aquella brillante improvisación - Le estoy haciendo una nueva.

Abrió la puerta y descubrió a Bella en el vestíbulo.

- Hola, cariño - Bella se arrojó a sus brazos. Edward se quedó tan sorprendido que retrocedió.

- Una auténtica demostración de cariño - comentó Leah burlona al camarógrafo.

- Vi el coche del Canal 7 delante del edificio - le susurró Bella al oído - Ya sabía que estaban aquí. Asi que has tu trabajo y finge que me abrazas.

¿Cómo se podía fingir un abrazo? Edward no estaba seguro, pero rodeó a Bella con los brazos y la abrazó. Sintió la delicada redondez de sus senos presionando su pecho y la fragancia de su perfume inundó sus sentidos. Los brazos de Bella lo estrechaban con fuerza y él encontró completamente natural posar los labios en la delicada curva de su cuello. Cerró los ojos mientras el deseo crecía en su interior con la fuerza de un volcán. Era tan delicada, tan femenina... Y le gustaba tanto sentirla entre sus brazos. La sangre rugía por sus venas, lo aturdía. Lentamente, comenzó a deslizar las manos por su espalda. Incapaz de detenerse, posó una en la firme curva de su trasero.

Bella se apartó bruscamente de él, dejándolo completamente solo, con los brazos vacíos y el cuerpo tenso.

- Leah! - exclamó Bella encantada. Aturdido, Edward la vio cruzar la habitación y acercarse al sofá en el que Leah estaba sentada - Hemos hablado tantas veces por teléfono que tengo la sensación de que ya somos amigas - dijo Bella alegremente - ¿Te ha ofrecido Edward algo de beber? - le preguntó, asumiendo el papel de anfitriona.

- No. Cometimos el error de llegar veinte minutos antes - señaló Leah - Lo único que nos habría ofrecido sería un buen empujón.

- Pues… - Bella miró a Leah y a Edward - Siento no haber estado aquí.

- No te preocupes - acotó Leah - Si hubieras estado aquí, probablemente Paul y yo no habríamos visto lo extremadamente puntual que es Edward Cullen.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - preguntó Bella - ¿Un café o...? - se volvió hacia Edward -. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos ofrecerle a Leah y a...? - sonrió, mirando al camarógrafo.

- Paul - contestó él, y le tendió la mano.

Edward observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. El inesperado contacto físico con Bella y su respuesta a su cercanía lo habían dejado completamente desconcertado, y lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento lo estaba dejando literalmente sin habla.

La joven brillante y segura que estaba hablando con aquellas dos víboras no tenía nada que ver con la Bella tranquila, callada y recatada que conocía en la oficina. Aquella tarde se había puesto una falda negra, blanca y roja que flotaba alrededor de sus piernas, realzando su perfección. Y la camisa estrecha dibujaba perfectamente la línea de sus senos y de su cintura, mostrando curvas que las almidonadas blusas que llevaba al trabajo nunca permitían ver. Él no era un hombre dado a las fantasías, pero, desde luego, era perfectamente capaz de conjurar todo tipo de fantasías sobre las piernas de Bella alrededor de su cintura...

Una oleada de sensualidad lo golpeó con la fuerza de un huracán. No podía moverse. No podía respirar. Y no podía contestar porque ni siquiera era capaz de recordar lo que Bella le había preguntado.

- ¿Algo frío? - insistió Bella - ¿Un té con hielo, un refresco?

Edward continuaba mirándola fijamente. El pelo también lo tenía diferente. Lo llevaba suelto cayendo por su espalda y enmarcando su rostro.

- Olvidémonos de los refrescos y empecemos con la entrevista - repuso Leah, observándolos atentamente - Para empezar, Paul grabará la habitación, las vistas, la chimenea... después se centrará en ustedes, que estarán sentados en el sofá... Si es que Edward quiere reunirse con nosotros...

Bella contuvo la respiración. Edward continuaba en el marco de la puerta, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. ¿Por qué no decía nada? Ella estaba intentando ser hospitalaria y él se dedicaba a mirar a Leah y a Paul como si fueran dos extraterrestres que acabaran de aparecer en medio de su salón.

- Supongo que ahora o no nunca - musitó Edward finalmente.

Bella lo observó mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Llevaba el mismo traje azul marino que en la oficina, con una camisa blanca como la nieve y una corbata de seda. Parecía alto, fuerte y poderoso.

Bella desvió la mirada hacia Leah y suspiró angustiada. Iba a ser imposible engañarla. Un hombre como Edward Cullen no estaba al alcance de una secretaria. Era demasiado atractivo, rico y sofisticado para sentirse atraído por alguien como ella, pensó tristemente.

- Reconozco que estoy un poco nervioso con esto de la entrevista - se disculpó Edward mientras se sentaba al lado de Bella – Lo siento si he sido un poco brusco

Tomó la mano de Bella, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

Bella se tensó. Cuando había abrazado a Edward en la puerta, estaba demasiado concentrada en el papel que estaba representando para ser consciente de los efectos físicos de aquel abrazo. Pero en aquel momento sentía la fuerza de los dedos de Edward rodeando los suyos. El corazón parecía darle vueltas en el pecho y se olvidó por completo de respirar.

Edward, por su parte, estaba demasiado pendiente de ella como para no ser consciente de su reacción. Parecía aterrada, a punto de salir corriendo. Y Leah parecía un gato astuto dispuesto a atacar a su acorralada presa. Pero él tampoco era ningún santo y no iba a dejarse vencer por una periodista manipuladora. Bella y él iban a sacar adelante su engaño. Bella había tenido un comienzo admirable. Había llegado el momento de que él demostrara de lo que era capaz.

- Bella y yo somos personas muy reservadas - Edward se acercó un poco más a su falsa prometida - Hablar de nosotros mismos, especialmente delante de una cámara, no nos resulta fácil – sonrió tímidamente y se llevó la mano de Bella a la boca y la besó - ¿Verdad, cariño?

Bella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por meterse en el papel. Cualquier mujer capaz de conquistar a Edward debía tener una confianza monumental en sí misma. Tomó aire e intentó convencerse de que ella podía llegar a ser esa mujer.

- Sí, nos gusta estar solos y tener tiempo para disfrutar el uno del otro - susurró.

Recordaba haber leído alguna declaración similar en una revista. Pero Leah parecía aburrida.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentan como se conocieron?

Bella y Edward se miraron fijamente.

- ¿Te gustaría contarlo Bella? - preguntó Edward

- Oh, no. Hazlo tú, cariño. Tú lo cuentas mejor que yo - le dirigió una sonrisa de admiración.

- Bueno, como ya sabes, Bella trabaja para mí - empezó a contar Edward - Nos conocimos el día que le hice la entrevista para ocupar el puesto de secretaria. La entrevista fue muy buena, tenía la preparación adecuada y la contraté. Poco a poco, nuestra relación fue haciéndose... más personal. Y como resultado decidimos comprometernos.

- ¿Y eso es todo? - preguntó Leah desilusionada. Por lo que Bella decidió hacer todo lo posible para embellecer su historia.

- Edward te ha contado la versión corta - dijo, dibujando una sonrisa que esperaba fuera deslumbrante, propia de una mujer enamorada - Seré sincera contigo, Leah. Para mí, fue amor a primera vista. En cuanto vi a Edward supe que era el hombre que había estado esperando durante toda mi vida. Y cuando me contrató, tuve la certeza de que aquello había sido obra del destino. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos - se acurrucó contra Edward y lo miró tiernamente.

Edward estaba pasmado. Bella tenía unos ojos realmente bonitos. Nunca había estado suficientemente cerca de ella como para apreciarlos. Eran de un marrón misterioso como chocolate y estaban enmarcados por oscuras y espesas pestañas.

- ¿Pero para Edward no fue amor a primera vista? - preguntó Leah.

- No - respondió Bella. Era absurdo pretender que alguien creyera que Edward pudiera enamorarse de ella a primera vista.

- Sí - respondió Edward a la vez.

- ¿Sí o no? - preguntó Leah.

Bella y Edward se miraron el uno al otro.

- Sí, me enamoré de ella nada más verla, pero no dejé que lo supiera - contestó Edward. Deseaba que Bella no pareciera tan incrédula. Estaba seguro de que Leah lo notaría - Esta es la primera vez que lo reconozco - añadió, esperando que aquello pudiera ser la respuesta al recelo de su prometida.

- Eres muy amable, Edward! Pero no es verdad - insistió Bella, intentando introducir algún elemento verosímil en su falsa historia de amor - Edward está cambiando inconscientemente sus recuerdos - explicó - En realidad no se enamoró de mí hasta que empezamos a conocernos realmente, al cabo de unos meses.

- No estoy cambiando nada... - Edward sacudió la cabeza - Bella, creo que yo soy el más indicado para saber cuándo me enamoré, y te digo que fue amor a primera vista - insistió. Estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué Bella no le permitía inventar su propia historia? - Me acuerdo incluso de la ropa que llevabas. Un traje beige, una blusa blanca y unos zapatos bajos. El pelo te lo habías recogido en una trenza, con un peinado de esos que me gustan poco.

Por supuesto, en realidad no se acordaba de cómo iba vestida aquel día. Apenas recordaba su entrevista de trabajo. Se había limitado a describir a Bella tal como solía ir vestida a la oficia.

- ¿Así que no te gusta mi trenza? - Bella se enderezó en el sofá. ¿Estaría Edward hablando en serio o de pronto se habría transformado en un muy buen actor?

- No, no me gusta nada. Prefiero que lleves el pelo suelto.

Con un suave movimiento, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la estrechó contra él. Estaban tan cerca que sus muslos y sus hombros se rozaban. Bella se removió incómoda, pero Edward continuó sujetándola con firmeza.

Bella sentía el calor de su cuerpo y la fuerza de sus dedos mientras él le acariciaba la cintura. Y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- La trenza es muy cómoda. Un peinado muy práctico para el trabajo - musitó Bella a la defensiva. Leah parecía divertida.

- Edward. ¿Estás diciéndonos que te enamoraste de Bella a pesar de que ni su ropa ni su peinado eran especialmente seductores?

- Exacto. De hecho, creo que me enamoré de ella precisamente porque no estaba intentando seducirme con ropas insinuantes o un peinado atractivo. Había conocido a demasiadas mujeres así. Desde el primer día, supe que Bella se tomaba en serio su trabajo y que iba a la oficina a trabajar, no a intentar... deslumbrarme.

- Pero al final terminó deslumbrándote. Tanto que incluso le has pedido que se case contigo.

- Sí - asintió Edward.

- De modo que Bella ha sido como una especie de Cenicienta encontrando a su príncipe azul...

- Oh, por favor! - la interrumpió Bella - El concepto de príncipe azul está completamente agotado.

- ¿Entonces no me ves como un príncipe azul? - se lamentó Edward como un niño - Estoy destrozado.

- Mmm…. No lo creo… eres una versión mejorada, pero no perfecta – sonrió y Edward sintió entonces una oleada de afecto hacia ella tan repentino como inesperada. Sin soltarle la cintura, buscó su mano y se la colocó sobre la pierna.

¿Aquello era un sueño? Una sensación de fantasía parecía envolverlo todo. Pero sentía la dureza de los músculos de Edward bajo sus dedos y el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Todos sus sentidos eran conscientes de su masculinidad.

¿Se estaría metiendo demasiado en el personaje?, se preguntó nerviosa. Una cosa era hacer una representación creíble y otra muy distinta experimentar las sensaciones físicas que debía sentir su personaje. Aquel dulce calor, el aleteo irregular de su corazón y su respiración temblorosa parecían más propios de una verdadera prometida de Edward Cullen que de una secretaria a la que le estaban pagando una extraordinaria suma de dinero para que estuviera sentada en aquel momento con él.

Necesitaba cuanto antes un descanso para recuperar la compostura.

- Tengo una sed terrible. Si me disculpan un momento, iré a buscar un vaso de agua - Bella se apartó de Edward y se levantó rápidamente - ¿Alguien quiere tomar algo?

Edward miró a Leah y a Paul y después a Bella, que salía de la habitación.

- Te ayudaré a preparar un refresco para nuestros invitados, cariño - le dijo.

La alcanzó en el comedor, una habitación pequeña comparada con el inmenso salón.

- No hace falta que vengas conmigo - musitó - Puedo encontrar yo sola la cocina. Supongo que está al lado del comedor.

- Exacto, pero no pensaba quedarme solo delante de esos dos. Ven, es por aquí.

La llevó a la cocina, y una vez allí, Bella miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. La cocina estaba amueblada con madera de roble y recubierta con baldosas blancas y azules. Aunque los electrodomésticos eran muy modernos, la decoración era particularmente rústica. Contrastaba violentamente con la sofistificación del comedor y con lo moderno del salón.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó Edward

- Me sorprende tu elección a la hora de decorar las habitaciones - comentó Bella educadamente.

- No digas más - Edward suspiró - Viene tan poca gente a mi casa que mi madre y Rosalie la usan para probar sus diseños y decoraciones.

- Bueno… a pesar de que no hay relación entre la decoración de una habitación y la otra… cada una luce bien a su manera.

- A mi me parece mas un desastre.

- Yo no diría que es un desastre. A mí me parece... interesante.

- Alice dice que mi casa le recuerda a un parque temático - Edward hizo una mueca

Bella sonrió.

- Por cierto - observó Edward como si se diera cuenta por primera vez - Tú conoces a toda mi familia, pero yo no sé nada de la tuya. De hecho, no sé nada de la vida que tienes fuera de la oficina.

En vez de contestar, Bella se dedicó a abrir armarios hasta encontrar un vaso. Lo llenó de agua y lo bebió lentamente.

- Debería tener alguna información sobre tu familia, por si Leah hace alguna pregunta. Y también saber más cosas sobre ti - la presionó Edward. Era consciente de que sentía auténtica curiosidad sobre ella. Nunca había conocido a una mujer que hablara tan poco de sí misma.

- No hay mucho que contar - Bella clavó la mirada en el cielo - Mis padres han muerto y tengo un hermano. Algún día me gustaría llegar a trabajar como psicóloga de niños y adolescentes. Hasta entonces, trabajo para Constructora Cullen

- Ya veo - Edward estaba desconcertado - Eres muy joven para estar sola en el mundo.

- Tengo veintitrés años, soy una adulta - lo contradijo Bella quedamente - Y no estoy sola. Tengo a mi hermano.

A Edward que siempre había estado rodeado, incluso a veces agobiado, por una gran familia, le costaba comprender su soledad.

- Siento que hayas perdido a tus padres – susurró - Cuando te he...

- Gracias - lo interrumpió Bella con fría educación.

Edward comprendió la indirecta: Bella no quería más preguntas. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo e incómodo silencio.

- En tu situación, es sensato que pienses en tu posición económica - dijo Edward por fin - Quizá deberías pedirle a Jenks que te ayudara a invertir el dinero que vas a ganar. Jenks tiene un don especial para invertir en bolsa.

Bella sonrió.

- Me sorprende que no me presiones para que invierta todo mi dinero en acciones de Constructora Cullen.

- Sería una excelente idea. Ahora están más bajas que nunca y, aunque eso sea una pesadilla para nosotros, es un momento ideal para los inversores...

- ¿Todavía están aquí o se han marchado? ¿Dónde están? - la voz de Leah sonó en todo el lugar. Bella miró a Edward aterrada.

- Leah nos está buscando! - exclamó en un susurro - Y parece que está en el comedor. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No hemos preparado los refrescos.

- No tengo nada que preparar porque ni siquiera he comprado refrescos. No consideraba esta entrevista como un acontecimiento social.

- Pero has dicho que venías a la cocina conmigo para preparar los refrescos... - Bella lo miró nerviosa - ¿Cómo vamos a explicarle que llevamos tanto tiempo aquí sin...?

- No tendremos que explicarle nada. Se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor.

Apareció en sus ojos un brillo que Bella conocía perfectamente. Lo había visto cuando Cullen adelantaba a alguno de sus competidores en el mercado. Era la mirada del ganador. Sí, era evidente que tenía un plan en la cabeza. Pero Bella no tenía la menor idea de cuál podía ser.

- Bueno, dejaremos que nos encuentre comportándonos como lo haría cualquier otra pareja de novios – Edward esbozó una sonrisa seductora - Vamos a convencer a Leah de que estamos tan enamorados que nos hemos olvidado de ellos. ¿Preparada?

Edward avanzó hacia ella. Aquella rápida y repentina aproximación pilló a Bella completamente desprevenida. La joven retrocedió hasta chocar con el borde de un mostrador.

Edward continuó caminando y colocó las manos a ambos lados de Bella, apoyándolas en el mostrador.

- Edward yo... - Bella se interrumpió e intentó tomar aire.

Y todo pensamiento coherente abandonó su cabeza cuando Edward cubrió su boca con los labios.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola a todas!!

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews!!!!! de verdad se los agradezco!  
por eso... acabo de tomarme un recreo para dejarles este nuevo capitulo! (estoy estudiando para una GRAN prueba :/)

Espero que les guste!! y no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber como va la historia=)  
y va dedicado a todas las personas que ya han dejado reviews!!

Abazos para todas y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!!!

PollyCox99


	7. Capitulo 7: Autocontrol

******Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 7: Autocontrol.**

Su jefe la estaba besando! Bella estaba demasiado atónita para reaccionar.

La voz de la reportera sonaba cada vez más cerca. Bella sintió los brazos de Edward rodeándola, estrechándola contra él.

- Ya viene - susurró Edward contra sus labios - y estás más tensa que un maniquí. Supongo que sabrás hacerlo mejor ¿no?

- Sí... uhm... supongo que sí - consiguió tartamudear Bella.

Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y buscó en las profundidades de sus ojos. La concentrada intensidad que vio en ellos le dio seguridad. Edward siempre miraba de esa forma cuando estaba en juego algo relacionado con su familia o con su empresa. Sí, aquel abrazo formaba parte del papel de novio enamorado. Y Edward tenía razón, admitió Bella. Si Leah los encontraba besándose, no tendrían que explicar la falta de refrescos.

- Abrázame - susurró Edward

Todo aquello era para que lo viera Leah, se recordó Bella.

- Muy bien, allá voy - Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y elevó su rostro hacia él.

- Relájate - susurró Edward - Antes de que te des cuenta, todo habrá terminado - añadió y rozó sus labios.

El beso comenzó vacilante. Edward acariciaba delicadamente su boca con los labios y poco a poco fue prolongando el contacto e incrementando la intensidad. Sus manos vagaban por la espalda de Bella y le gustaba sentir el tacto de la seda bajo sus dedos. Pero, sobre todo, le gustaba sentir sus senos estrechándose contra su pecho mientras la presionaba cada vez más contra él.

Bella le acariciaba el cuello, deslizaba los dedos por su nuca y por el inicio de su pelo. Tocarlo no la asustaba tanto como en un principio había temido. Al fin y al cabo, en ese momento, Edward no era su jefe, era solo un actor. Estaban recreando una escena. Sus labios se unieron, se separaron y comenzaron otra vez. Tras una serie de besos agradables y en absoluto amenazadores, la confianza de Bella creció.

Edward separó ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¿Oyes algo? - su aliento acariciaba la mejilla de Bella mientras seguía acariciando su espalda.

- No ¿Se habrán ido? - Bella se arqueó contra él. La caricia de Edward le resultaba estimulante y relajante

- Ojala tuviéramos tanta suerte. Seguramente me están vaciando la casa. Estarán metiendo todos los objetos de valor en la furgoneta del Canal 7 para después venderlos.

Bella reprimió una risa.

- En ese caso, espero que se hayan llevado esa horrible jaula verde que tienes en una esquina. Y a los pájaros que hay dentro.

- Ningún comerciante de objetos robados que se respete a sí mismo aceptaría algo así - musitó Edward – Fue un fallido regalo de Emmett, tenía la esperanza de que no la hubieras visto.

- Es imposible no verla.

- En ese caso, te mereces un premio por haber sido tan discreta. Acabas de ganarte esa preciosa jaula, con pájaros incluidos!

- No, por favor! Esos pájaros parecen obra de un taxidermista pervertido – dijo riendo.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia Bella. La joven tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca húmeda. Los ojos le brillaban. El contacto de las curvas de su cuerpo contra el suyo era de una cálida sensualidad. No era capaz de apartar las manos de ella. Ni de mantenerlas quietas.

Era como si su mente y su cuerpo se hubieran separado y hubiera sido el cuerpo el que tomó las riendas de la situación. Posó la mano en la curva de sus caderas y la estrechó con firmeza contra él.

Bella sintió su dura excitación contra la parte más vulnerable de su cuerpo y comenzó a gemir, pero fue inmediatamente silenciada por la cálida presión de su boca. Entreabrió los labios automáticamente, dejando que la lengua de Edward se deslizara en el interior de su boca. Algo se desató dentro de ella y, de pronto, su cuerpo ardió.

El beso fue haciéndose más ardiente, más hambriento. Y a ese beso le siguió otro más largo y salvaje, y después otro, y otro, hasta que resultó imposible distinguir dónde empezaba un beso y dónde terminaba el siguiente. Labios, lenguas, besos se fundían mientras las llamas del deseo bailaban entre ellos.

Bella se retorcía sensualmente contra él, dejando que creciera en su interior un deseo cada vez más apasionado. Jamás había experimentado nada parecido. Instintivamente, rodeó con las piernas uno de los muslos de Edward, aumentando la intimidad de su ya íntima postura. Las piernas le temblaban de tal manera que tenía que abrazarse a Edward para sostenerse.

Perdida en aquel torbellino sensual, se rindió al deseo que se acumulaba en su interior. Ojala no estuvieran en aquella cocina tan llena de luz. Y ojala no estuviera de pie. Habría sido maravilloso poder estar tumbada con él en la oscuridad de...

- Ajá! Aquí están! - declaró Clearwater de manera triunfante.

Edward y Bella se separaron como si fueran un par de adolescentes sorprendidos besuqueándose en el instituto.

Al lado de Leah, Paul continuaba grabando.

- Apaga eso - le ordenó Edward irritado, pero el camarógrafo no obedeció hasta que Leah le hizo un gesto.

Bella se aferraba al borde del mostrador mientras sentía los golpes de su corazón en los oídos. Las piernas le temblaban. No se atrevía a mirar a Edward, de modo que fijó la mirada en Leah, que los observaba sin disimular su interés.

- No se preocupen. No mostraremos esto - les prometió alegremente - No queremos escandalizar a los ancianos y a los niños que puedan ver el programa.

- Bueno… nosotros… - susurró Edward - Estábamos... estábamos - se le quebró la voz.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que todo el cuerpo le temblaba después de aquel apasionado beso con Bella? ¿Que el beso que había comenzado siendo una forma de engañar a Leah se había transformado en otra cosa?

Dirigió una mirada fugaz a su secretaria y sintió una extraña mezcla de miedo y asombro. Había estrechado a Bella Swan entre sus brazos, la había besado y, de pronto, se había producido un cortocircuito. No había nada fingido en la pasión que había estallado entre ellos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había perdido la cabeza besando a una mujer? Su mente voló inmediatamente hasta Tanya. Sí, pero entonces era muy joven y Tanya era un genio de la seducción.

Frunció el ceño. Los años le habían convertido en un hombre demasiado cínico y experimentado para creer que un beso podía significar algo especial. Pero ninguno de esos argumentos explicaba la explosiva respuesta de su cuerpo frente a lo compartido con Bella. Se sentía confundido y frustrado. Él no deseaba a Bella! se dijo con firmeza, aunque su cuerpo todavía palpitaba demostrándole precisamente lo contrario. No, no podía desearla. Se negaba a hacerlo.

- Tómense el tiempo que necesiten para recuperarse - bromeó Leah - no nos importa esperar.

Como Edward continuaba callado y sombrío, Bella comprendió que iba a tener que llevar las riendas de la situación.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento, Leah - su voz sonaba ronca. Se aclaró la garganta - Nos hemos... distraído y...

- Sí, ya lo he notado, cariño. Escucha, olvídate del café y de los refrescos. ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta más?

Bella asintió y le dirigió a Edward una mirada interrogante. Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Cuando será la boda? – preguntó Leah, y Paul comenzó a grabar otra vez.

Bella miró a Edward, que continuaba con la mirada perdida, sin prestar la menor atención a la conversación.

- La boda - repitió Bella. Y al ver que Edward no tenía la menor intención de contestar, lo hizo ella - Todavía no hemos fijado una fecha - se acercó a Edward y le tocó disimuladamente el zapato con el tacón, intentando llamar su atención - De momento preferimos disfrutar de nuestro compromiso, ¿verdad, Edward?

Estar cerca de Bella tenía un efecto afrodisíaco. La mente de Edward volvió a nublarse y su cuerpo latía con un deseo que no podía negar. En un impulso, deslizó el brazo por la cintura de Bella, la estrechó contra él y hundió la cara en su cuello, ignorando a la cámara que lo estaba filmando.

- ¿Verdad, Edward? - repitió Bella un poco más alto.

- Lo que tú digas, cariño - respondió él. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Bella sintió la dureza de su excitación contra su trasero. Tomó aire, luchando contra la sensación que la incitaba a recostarse contra él. Aquel juego se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Se obligó a mirar a la cámara y le explicó a Leah

- Yo creo que la boda debería ser en junio.

- En ese caso, tendrán tiempo suficiente para preparar la boda - respondió Leah - ¿Les importaría compartir con nosotros algunos de sus planes?

Bella se dejó llevar por un alocado impulso, completamente impropio de ella.

- Será una boda espectacular - le confió.

Edward se tensó tras ella. Probablemente se estaba preguntando qué se proponía su secretaria y si aquello formaba o no parte del plan. Pero Bella no vaciló. Si Edward insistía en que fuera ella la que llevara el peso de la entrevista, tendría que sufrir las consecuencias.

Le dirigió a Leah la más dulce de las sonrisas.

- Conociendo a Edward como lo conozco, estoy segura de que insistirá en que sea una boda por todo lo alto. Ya sabes, miles de invitados, esculturas de hielo en el jardín, una carpa multicolor y una cena de siete platos.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Leah? – musitó Edward

- ¿Han elegido el anillo de compromiso?

Edward pareció cobrar vida de repente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó la caja con el anillo. Explicó el origen del rubí y también que su madre se lo había regalado para que se lo entregara a su futura esposa.

- A Bella le quedaba un poco grande – mintió - pero ya lo he solucionado.

Paul enfocó el anillo mientras Edward lo deslizaba en el dedo de Bella. Tras unos minutos de conversación, Leah puso fin a la entrevista y Bella acompañó a la periodista y Paul al ascensor. Edward permaneció en el interior del apartamento, tras haberse despedido fríamente de ambos.

- Esto ya no es para la entrevistas - le comentó Leah a Bella mientras esperaban al ascensor - De mujer a mujer ¿vas a venir a vivir aquí cuando Edward y tú se casen?

- Supongo que sí.

- Bueno, lo primero que tienes que hacer es tirar esa jaula que hay en el salón. De hecho, creo que yo no esperaría a la boda para deshacerme de ella.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero, desgraciadamente, es uno de los objetos favoritos de Edward - respondió Bella, incapaz de resistirse.

- Lo que demuestra que el dinero no siempre garantiza un buen gusto.

- Tienes mucha razón – dijo Bella sonriendo

En ese momento llegó el ascensor.

- El programa se emitirá mañana a las cinco y media. Diles a tus amigos que lo vean - le advirtió Leah antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

La puerta del apartamento de Edward se abrió en cuanto el ascensor se fue. ¿Habría estado escuchándola?

- Así que la jaula es uno de mis objetos favoritos - le preguntó Edward, confirmando que había oído todo – Ese fue un golpe bajo Bella

- No pude evitarlo - se metió en el apartamento - Y como me has dejado a solas con ellos...

- Y no ha sido lo único. "Conociendo a Edward como lo conozco, estoy segura de que querrá una boda por todo lo alto... miles de invitados, esculturas de hielo en el jardín, carpa multicolor y una cena de siete platos" – imitó sin éxito la voz de Bella - Me sorprende que no hayas dicho que también querría elefantes y malabaristas!

- No creo que te gusten - Bella no podía contener la risa.

- Esto no tiene ninguna gracia - replicó Edward a pesar de sí mismo - Jamás pondría una escultura de hielo en un jardín.

- Estaba a punto de añadir que te gustaría que fueran una representación de los dioses romanos, pero pensé que sería un poco… exagerado. .

- Exagerado! Después de esto, pasado mañana van a empezar a acosarme escultores de hielo y planificadores de bodas. Todo por culpa tuya!

- Pero por lo menos ya no seguirás siendo uno de los solteros más codiciados de los Estados Unidos - murmuró Bella. El corazón le latía violentamente. Edward se acercó a ella y fijó la mirada en su boca.

- Siempre te he visto tan seria que no pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan bromista.

- Yo tampoco. Pero creo que la situación me ha inspirado - lo miró a los ojos. Edward iba a besarla, lo sabía. Y quería que lo hiciera.

- Sí, a mí también - susurró Edward.

Cubrió su boca con un beso demandante. Bella respondió al instante, provocada por su propio deseo, un deseo intenso, casi violento. Edward hundió la lengua en las profundidades de su boca y ella dio la bienvenida a aquella intimidad. Era como si Leah nunca los hubiera interrumpido y estuvieran prolongando lo que minutos antes habían compartido en la cocina.

Edward la estrechó contra su musculoso cuerpo y Bella se aferró a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y recostándose instintivamente contra él. Parecían encajar perfectamente, pensó Bella aturdida, era como si fueran dos mitades que se complementaban formando un todo indestructible.

Edward profundizó su beso, acercándola todavía más a ella, deseando más. Bebía de sus suaves gemidos y se sentía embriagado de placer. Podía sentir sus pezones enderezándose y la sutil y sensual presión que ejercían contra su pecho. Un estremecimiento de deseo lo atravesó. Quería verla, quería tocarla, saborearla... Con un apasionado gemido, deslizó la mano hasta su seno, disfrutando de su suavidad.

Las caricias de Edward eran cada vez más demandantes. Bella era consciente de que su jefe estaba perdiendo el control y la sorprendía darse cuenta de que su propio control era frágil. Se apartó bruscamente de él. Su falta de dominio la asustaba tanto como la rapidez de su excitación.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se habría vuelto loca? Clavó la mirada en el suelo, con la respiración jadeante. Si continuaban besándose y acariciándose de esa manera terminarían en la cama! Y lo peor de todo era que una parte de ella deseaba vivir la pasión de aquel momento y acostarse con él. Afortunadamente, prevaleció la parte más sensata y sensible de su personalidad.

Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, el símbolo de su situación. Engañar a Leah y al resto del país era una cosa, pero engañarse a sí misma era otra completamente diferente.

Y por si lo olvidaba, tenía unos contratos gigantes para recordarlo. Sus ojos se fijaron en Edward. Su rostro estaba tenso, sombrío. Sus ojos brillaban y sus pupilas estaban reducidas a unos puntos minúsculos.

- Ven aquí - le dijo, con voz áspera.

La sensualidad de aquella orden estuvo a punto de hacerla obedecer. Si no se iba rápidamente de allí, volvería a sus brazos y cometería una estupidez.

- Debo irme - exclamó Bella y corrió hasta el salón a buscar su bolso.

Edward la siguió, empujado por sus más primitivos instintos. Su cuerpo palpitaba. En aquella ocasión no tenía ningún sentido convencerse a sí mismo de que no deseaba a Bella. La observó agarrar su bolso y correr hacia la puerta. Miró su boca, húmeda y roja por sus besos, y volvió a recordar la dulzura de sus labios y el juego tentador de su lengua. La deseaba. Admitirlo lo irritaba, pero no era capaz de engañarse. Y desear a Bella Swan era definitivamente un problema.

Bella ya había salido del apartamento y estaba pulsando frenéticamente el botón del ascensor. Sin necesidad de volverse, supo que Edward había salido al pequeño vestíbulo.

- El ascensor tiene un código de seguridad. No se abrirá hasta que yo lo marque - le dijo fríamente.

- Te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras ahora mismo - Bella mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta del ascensor.

Edward no se movió.

- ¿Vas a irte en coche? - le preguntó. Bella asintió en silencio - ¿Y dónde lo has estacionado?

- En el estacionamiento del edificio - Bella se tensó con impaciencia - Edward, por favor, el ascensor.

- ¿En qué piso?

- ¿Qué más da? - se volvió para enfrentarse a él. Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por los nervios - ¿Por qué me estás interrogando? Solo quiero que llegue el ascensor para poder irme de aquí!

- No intentaba interrogarte, solo quería hablar contigo - Edward la miró fijamente. Y el deseo volvió a sacudirlo con una intensidad que lo dejó estupefacto y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

A Bella se le secó la boca. Tragó saliva. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado confusos en aquel momento como para mantener una conversación coherente. Quería gritar, quería pegarle, pero sobre todo, quería volver a sus brazos.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado - empezó a decir Edward, pero Bella lo interrumpió rápidamente.

- No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar. Hemos hecho lo que habíamos planeado hacer y creo que hemos engañado a Leah. Ahora, por favor, llama al ascensor.

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro? Te estoy pagando muy bien - su tono era mordaz, insultante

- Pues si crees que estoy dispuesta a hacer algo más a cambio de dinero, estas muy, pero muy equi….

- Jamás he dicho eso! - la interrumpió - Ni siquiera lo he insinuado! - Edward se sorprendió al oírse gritar.

Bella estaba de nuevo de espaldas a él, muy tensa, mirando fijamente el ascensor, como si le pareciera un objeto fascinante.

- De acuerdo, ya que estás tan desesperada por irte, vete - entró a grandes zancadas en su apartamento y marcó el código de seguridad del ascensor.

Bella oyó que el ascensor se ponía en acción justo cuando Edward cerraba la puerta de su casa. Un momento después, se abrían las puertas del ascensor. Cuando ya estaba dentro, la joven se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado el anillo de compromiso.

Genial, se dijo. No solo había hecho enfadar a su jefe, sino que se había quedado con el anillo de su madre.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso en el que había dejado su coche. Estaba caminando hacia él cuando oyó pasos procedentes de las escaleras. El corazón se le subió a la garganta. Estaba aterrorizada. La puerta que conducía a las escaleras se abrió y Bella comenzó a correr pensando que talvez era un asaltante.

- Bella, espera! - escuchó la voz de Edward en el estacionamiento.

Bella se detuvo inmediatamente. Dio media vuelta y lo vio caminando hacia ella. Una oleada de alivio arrastró la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

- Dios! menos mal que eres tú - corrió hacia Edward mientras se quitaba el anillo - Me alegro de que te hayas acordado del anillo. Estaba segura de que me lo iban a robar.

Le tendió el anillo pero Edward le agarró la mano.

- No he venido a buscar el anillo. El panel del ascensor marcaba el piso en el que estaba tu coche y vine para acompañarte.

- No tenías por qué hacerlo. Aunque me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, así puedo devolverte...

- Lo menos que podía hacer era asegurarme de que volvieras sana y salva a tu casa - la interrumpió Edward

- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que llevo encima una reliquia de la familia - contestó Bella y le sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa afectó a Edward más de lo que se atrevía a reconocer.

- Es ridículo que tengamos que andar pasándonos el anillo el uno al otro todo el tiempo – se quejó – quédatelo tú

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia su coche y Edward la siguió en silencio.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo? - le preguntó al ver que Bella no contestaba.

- No puedo correr ese riesgo. Este anillo vale más que mi coche, Edward. No podría pagarlo si se perdiera o me lo robaran yo... - se interrumpió - Ese es mi coche.

Edward se quedó mirando el pequeño auto que tenía frente a él. Estaba limpio y cuidado, pero era suficientemente viejo como para ser considerado un coche.

- Veo que no bromeabas al decir que el anillo vale más que tu coche. Pensaba que estabas exagerando. Con lo que vas a ganar haciendo de falsa prometida, podrás comprarte uno nuevo.

- Pienso utilizar ese dinero para hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo – respondió burlona - El coche nuevo tendrá que esperar hasta la próxima vez que me paguen por hacer de prometida de un soltero desesperado por deshacerse de sus admiradoras.

- Supongo que esa es tu forma, no muy sutil, de decirme que me meta en mis asuntos y que piensas gastarte el dinero en lo que quieras.

- Pensaba que estaba siendo sutil - metió la mano en el bolso para buscar la llave y le dirigió a Edward una indulgente sonrisa.

Edward clavó los ojos en Bella mientras abría el coche. Fuera de la oficina, Bella era muy diferente de la servicial secretaria que trabajaba para él. Como secretaria, seguía siempre sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Pero cuando no estaba trabajando, no solo no seguía sus órdenes, sino que ni siquiera parecía dispuesta a aceptar sus consejos. Pero su sonrisa era irresistible. Y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

- ¿Así que crees que hemos conseguido engañar a Leah? - preguntó, volviendo a un tema más seguro.

- Sí, creo que sí. Y supongo que mañana cuando veamos la entrevista lo sabremos.

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo.

- Tengo que darte una lista de personas a las que deberías llamar para decirles que la entrevista es a las cinco y media. Serán sobre todo familiares y amigos. Así me ahorraré el tener que decírselo personalmente.

- No es una forma muy tradicional de anunciar un compromiso... - Bella se encogió de hombros - Pero, por supuesto, este compromiso no tiene nada de tradicional.

- Cierto - afirmó Edward mientras la veía colocarse tras el volante.

Si aquel fuera un compromiso tradicional, él no estaría viéndola conducir un coche poco más grande que una lata de atún. Si fuera un compromiso tradicional, Bella llevaría en el dedo el anillo de su madre y no temería tener que pagarle su valor en el caso de que lo perdiera.

Y, sobre todo, si fuera un compromiso tradicional, pasaría la noche en su cama.

Cuanto más lejos estuviera de ella, mejor para su autocontrol el cual aumentó de gran manera mientras Bella se dirigía en su coche a la salida.

Todo estaba funcionando de acuerdo con lo previsto. Se aseguró. Todo estaba saliendo como quería que saliera. Continuó repitiéndose aquellas frases mientras volvía a la soledad de su apartamento.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nuevo capitulo ñ_ñ  
Hooola chicas! como pueden ver acabo de dejar un nuevo capitulo para su deleite.  
Al fin es viernes!! ya llegó el fin de semana para descansar asi que aprovecharé mis ratos de ocio para subirles capitulos! =)**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, todas las palabras de apoyo a mi fic, de verdad significan mucho para mi :)**

**Les dejo un gran abrazo a todas... y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! XD  
Nos vemos en el porximo capitulo**

**PollyCox99**


	8. Capitulo 8: Seguridad

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 8: Seguridad**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Bella se puso en contacto con todas las personas que aparecían en la lista de Edward. Tal como él le había ordenado, no le explicó a nadie lo que iba a pasar y por los comentarios que le hacían, estaba segura de que pensaban que iban a emitir algún anuncio relacionado a la empresa.

Solo Alice y Jenks estaban al tanto del secreto. Jenks se mostraba receloso, pero Alice estaba dichosa e incluso dijo que pensaba grabarlo.

Edward voló hasta Chicago aquel día, de modo que Bella apenas lo vio. Pasó por el despacho a recoger algunos documentos, acompañado de otro ejecutivo de la empresa, y apenas le prestó atención.

Decírselo a Emily fue tan difícil como Bella se había imaginado. E incluso más.

- ¿Que te has comprometido con tu jefe?! – Emily quedó completamente atónita cuando Bella le dio la noticia, poco antes del programa - Pero si nunca hablas de él. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con él!

Bella sonrió avergonzada. Odiaba estar engañando a su amiga. Le había resultado mucho más sencillo engañar a Leah. Y cuando miró a Emily, se asustó. Llevaban ya dos años viviendo juntas y sabía que no creía en aquel repentino compromiso de cuento de hadas.

- Quisimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto… - vaciló - además no estaba segura de cómo terminarían las cosas - murmuró Bella

Emily mantuvo su silencio pensativa mirando fijamente a su amiga. Bella sabía que luego de ver el programa Emily diría todo lo que estaba guardando. Y así fue.

Estaban las dos en la sala tomando un café cuando Emily comentó.

- Leah Clearwater ha construido una bonita historia sobre ti y tu prometido. Y tú y Edward hacen una brillante actuación. Cuando dejes la empresa ¿por qué molestarte en trabajar como psicóloga, Bella? Deberías pedir que te contrataran directamente en alguna academia de teatro. Con tu talento, podrías darles clase hasta a los profesores.

- Es imposible engañarte ¿cierto? Se lo dije! - dijo Bella quedamente – Siento haberte mentido. Se supone que nadie debe saber que el compromiso es falso. Solo Edward, su hermana, su abogado y yo estamos al tanto de la situación…

- Te aseguro que mantendré la boca cerrada, aunque creo que has cometido una locura al involucrarte en esto.

Bella sabía que Emily no tenía demasiadas simpatías por la gente de dinero. Siempre decía que tenían tantos problemas como las familias pobres a las que atendía como trabajadora social, pero que el dinero les permitía comprar la solución a sus problemas.

- ¿Y qué pretenden arreglar con este falso compromiso? - continuó Emily en tono de desaprobación. Bella sonrió con pesar.

- No es nada ilegal, Emily, en serio.

Le contó a Emily toda la historia, sin pasar por alto el dinero que le habían pagado y los acuerdos que le había hecho firmar.

- No deberías haber firmado ese contrato - la regañó Emily - Así, podrías haber denunciado a ese soltero de oro cuando rompiera su compromiso y haber sacado dinero suficiente para rehabilitar al hospital entero en el que está Seth. Pero supongo que traicionarlos habría sido peligroso. Una llamada y te habrían hecho desaparecer para siempre - añadió sombría.

- Emily! Hablas como si fueran unos mafiosos! Y no lo son! - protestó Bella riendo con su amiga - Nadie me ha obligado a meterme en esto. Y ahora, prométeme que no le contarás a nadie que este compromiso es falso.

- Te lo prometo, porque no quiero que tengas que pagarle a ese millonario el doble de lo que te pagó. ¿Pero has pensado que todo esto podría volverse en contra tuya? - Emily se puso repentinamente seria – Los vi besándose en televisión y también vi la expresión de Edward cuando te miraba. Te desea, y los hombres ricos están acostumbrados a conseguir lo que quieren. Ten cuidado por favor.

- No te preocupes Emily, Edward no es...

- Edward te desea - la interrumpió Emily con firmeza - La cámara no miente. Y sé lo que he visto.

El modo en el que Leah había presentado la historia y las imágenes que había mostrado de la pareja habían sido tan convincentes que todo el mundo estaba deseando ponerse en contacto con la feliz pareja.

Al día siguiente, en el despacho de Edward no dejaron de recibir llamadas para felicitarlos, brindarles los mejores deseos y regañarlos incluso por haber mantenido su relación en secreto. Nadie cuestionaba la validez del compromiso.

- Intentar trabajar hoy va a ser inútil!! - se quejó Edward entrando en la oficina de Bella - Apenas he tenido tiempo de encender el computador.

- Lo sé - Bella lo observó disimuladamente. Aquel día no se parecía nada al hombre apasionado y demandante cuyos besos la habían dejado sin sentido la otra noche - Pero mañana ya habremos recuperado la tranquilidad, te lo aseguro.

- Espero que tengas razón.

Aunque Edward intentaba desviar la mirada, sus ojos parecían clavarse obligatoriamente en ella. Bella se había dejado el pelo suelto, tal como a él le gustaba. Le encantaba que hubiera abandonado su trenza. No iba a permitirse el placer de alargar el brazo para acariciar aquel pelo marrón y sedoso, pero la necesidad de hacerlo le resultaba tan excitante como inquietante.

Estaba además el recuerdo de sus besos, que no dejaba de acosarlo. El día anterior, durante las reuniones que había mantenido en Chicago, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en Bella. Y las ardientes imágenes que su mente invocaba lo habían mantenido despierto durante la mayor parte de la noche.

- Todas las personas que conozco en la empresa han pasado por aquí esta mañana para ver el anillo - Bella bajó la mirada hacia el rubí - Me resulta muy… uhm… extraño fingir que hemos mantenido una relación en secreto. Además, todavía no estoy segura de que verme convincente.

- Claro que lo eres. Además la única explicación alternativa para este compromiso es que es falso.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- Sí, supongo que eso debe parecerles más improbable todavía que un romance secreto.

- Cierto. Solo Alice es capaz de planear algo así.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

- Es un alivio poder hablar sinceramente con alguien.

- Sí, espero que siempre podamos ser sinceros el uno con el otro, Bella

Mientras hablaba, Edward la miraba intensamente, fijándose en los hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolate de su secretaria. Sus labios eran rosados, llenos, suaves... él sabía exactamente lo suaves que eran. Sintió que sus genitales se tensaban.... Algo que no podía permitir que sucediera. Se aclaró la garganta.

- Eh... Nunca te había visto ese vestido. Siempre vienes a trabajar con trajes que parecen más propios de un funeral.

- Odias mi ropa, odias mi trenza y no te importa decírmelo. Mmm, quizá tengamos que olvidar nuestro pacto de honestidad.

- O quizá debería decirte algo positivo - sugirió Edward - Me gusta tu vestido.

- ¿De verdad? - Bella se pasó las manos por la falda de aquel vestido de rayas negras y amarillas, mucho más corto que los trajes que llevaba siempre a la oficina - Me lo compré el año pasado, pero no me parecía muy apropiado para venir al trabajo. Pero mi amiga Emily dijo que hoy debía ponerme algo diferente.

Se mordió el labio, observando las rayas del vestido. De pronto, se sentía inexplicablemente nerviosa y no podía dejar de hablar.

- Pero me he arrepentido en cuanto he salido de casa. Parezco una abeja!

- ¿Una abeja? - Edward fijó la mirada en las rayas negras y amarillas - Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, quizá tengas cierto… parecido - sonrió

- Lo sabía! No debería haberme comprado nunca este vestido! Por eso era tan barato, porque nadie lo quería.

- Parezcas una abeja o no, ya te he dicho que me gusta - Edward se acercó hasta ella y posó las manos en su esbelta figura - Te ves bien - deslizó la mano por la curva de sus caderas - Sí, te ves muy bien - añadió.

Bella contuvo la respiración. En un acto reflejo, elevó la mirada hacia sus ojos verdes y distinguió en ellos las llamas del deseo. Antes de que hubiera podido decir nada, Edward posó la mano en su cuello y la atrajo hacia él.

- Contaré hasta cinco antes de entrar, para que puedan recobrar la compostura - aquella jovial amenaza acababa de salir de los labios de Carlisle Cullen - Uno, dos...

- Entra, papá - dijo Edward

Bella se apartó rápidamente de él y al instante se abrió la puerta del despacho entrando tres miembros de la familia Cullen: Emmett, Esme y Carlisle

- Edward, cariño, felicidades - Esme abrazó a su hijo con cariño.

Carlisle se acercó a Bella y le dio un gran abrazo.

- Bella, estoy absolutamente feliz con la noticia de su compromiso – dijo el padre de Edward sonriendo.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba desconcertada.

- Bella es una chica maravillosa, Edward. Tienes suerte de haber encontrado una joven tan guapa, inteligente y trabajadora - exclamó Carlisle sonriendo - Y es una suerte para la empresa poder contar con ella.

- Gracias, señor Cullen - le respondió educadamente.

- Nada de señor Cullen - Emmett envolvió a Bella en un abrazo de oso – Lo haces sentir viejo! A partir de ahora, es Carlisle o tío Carlisle si lo prefieres – dijo riendo como un niño y añadió – también estoy muy feliz por la noticia Bella… seremos hermanos! Y podré molestarte libremente sin remordimientos!

- Ya la has tenido tiempo suficiente, Emmett - Esme literalmente arrancó a Bella de los brazos de su hijo - Quiero felicitar a mi futura nuera – añadió mientras recibía un tercer abrazo – felicidades hija. Espero que sean muy felices.

- No saben cuánto nos alegramos de que vayan a casarse! - exclamó Carlisle - Disfrutamos mucho viendo el anuncio de su compromiso en el programa. Estaban adorables. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de lo enamorados que están.

Bella y Edward se miraron, pero tuvieron que desviar inmediatamente la mirada para no estallar en carcajadas.

Edward se acercó instintivamente a Bella tomándola por la cintura y anunció llamando inmediatamente la atención de los presentes.

- Como saben, le he regalado a Bella el anillo que me regalaste mamá - tomó la mano de Bella y se lo mostró.

- El anillo - comentó Carlisle sonriendo quedamente, y fijó su dulce mirada en su esposa quien le sonrió de la misma manera.

- Si, el anillo – luego de besar dulcemente a su marido, Esme posó sus ojos en Bella – Este anillo me lo dió Carlisle cuando comenzamos nuestro noviazgo. Significa mucho para nosotros.

- Lo se – Bella sonrió tímidamente – Edward me lo contó.

- Así es – añadió Carlisle – y significa mucho más para nosotros el que nuestro hijo te lo haya dado a ti.

Los padres de Edward contemplaban el anillo, atrapados en los recuerdos. Edward y Emmett permanecían también en silencio, evocando sus propios recuerdos y viendo con una sonrisa el amor aun existente entre sus padres.

Y Bella se sentía como una farsante.

- Cuidaré de este anillo - prometió.

- Lo sabemos, cariño - respondió Edward, y frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando Bella apartó su mano de la suya - Bella tenía tanto miedo de que le ocurriera algo al anillo que anoche no se atrevía a llevárselo a su casa.

Consiguió hacer reír a los demás, pero la preocupación de Bella sobre la seguridad del anillo estaba comenzando a exasperarlo. Quizá debería pedirle a Jenks que añadiera una cláusula a su acuerdo, excusándola de cualquier responsabilidad económica sobre el anillo.

- Es lógico que una mujer se preocupe por sus joyas – explicó Emmett rodando los ojos – Rosalie se vuelve loca si pierde un aro o una pulsera - dijo sonriendo y con los ojos brillando como solo lo hacían al hablar de su esposa y preguntó - ¿Tienes algún sistema de seguridad en casa, Bella?

- Bueno…con Emily, mi compañera de apartamento, dejamos todas las noches un bate de béisbol en el vestíbulo - como Esme la miró alarmada, se precipitó a añadir - Pero nunca hemos tenido que usarlo.

Los cuatro Cullen la miraron fijamente. Bella no imaginaba que una conversación sobre el sistema de seguridad de su casa provocara aquel tenso silencio.

- Como precaución, le entregaré a Edward el anillo cada noche. El tiene un buen sistema de seguridad.

- ¿Y tú, cariño? - Esme parecía preocupada - Dios mío Bella, nos preocupa mucho más tu seguridad que la del anillo.

- Esme tiene razón - Carlisle se dirigió a su hijo - Como tu prometida, Bella va a necesitar más protección que un bate de béisbol.

- El secuestro es una amenaza real, una amenaza que la familia Cullen se toma extremadamente en serio - intervino Esme.

- Nadie va a secuestrarme! - Bella estaba horrorizada - Mi barrio es muy seguro y…

Los Cullen empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, gesticulando como si acabara de anunciar que vivía en una guarida de piratas.

- Me cuesta creer que un hermano mío haya sido tan estúpido como para presentar a su prometida en televisión y dejarla después indefensa en un barrio como ese - exclamó Emmett – Bueno, la verdad no debería sorprenderme. Siempre has sido así de estúpido – rió por lo bajo y miró a Bella seriamente - Bella ¿te has fijado si te ha seguido algún coche esta mañana?

- No vengo en coche al trabajo. Vengo en autobús, y no, no me ha seguido nadie.

- En autobús! - Exclamó Esme - Dios mío cualquiera puede montarse en un autobús!

Bella que había montado en autobús toda su vida y jamás había tenido ningún problema. Se dio cuenta de las diferencias sociales que los separaban.

- Sé que hay que tener cuidado - comentó, intentando aliviar la tensión - Soy muy consciente de los peligros que existen…

- Eso está muy bien, pero a partir de ahora vas a necesitar más protección – repuso Carlisle - Todo el mundo sabe que eres la prometida de Edward Cullen y eso te convierte en un objetivo Bella.

- Bella, cariño, ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir con nosotros hasta el día de la boda? - Esme le tomó la mano con afecto - Tenemos espacio de sobra y nos encantará poder conocer mejor a nuestra nuera.

- Qué buena idea! – Exclamó Emmett – así podré bromear con ella las 24 horas del día!.

- Oh, no podría - respondió Bella ignorando a Emmett - Yo... - sentía una sobrecogedora urgencia de salir corriendo de la oficina y no parar hasta que estuviera en el otro extremo del país.

- La están asustando! - regañó Edward a su familia. Bella parecía tan indefensa y alarmada que sintió la necesidad de protegerla - Probablemente esté deseando romper el compromiso en este mismo momento.

¿Sería una señal?, se preguntó Bella. Decidió rápidamente que así era.

- Sí - exclamó, y se quitó el anillo. Para su total consternación, todo el mundo se echó a reír.

- Y además tiene un gran sentido del humor! Esta chica si que me gusta! Juntos seremos dinamita! Piénsalo Bella… nadie nos detendrá! – Emmett rió estruendosamente

- Sí, he tenido mucha suerte. A Bella le encantan las bromas - deslizó el brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hacia él - Eres muy graciosa, cariño. Ahora vuelve a ponerte el anillo.

Era una orden. Bella volvió a sentirse como la fiel empleada y obedeció inmediatamente su orden.

- No queremos asustarte Bella, solo queremos cuidarte - la tranquilizó Esme – Además… fuimos un poco exagerados con lo del secuestro – rió suavemente.

- Pero aun así, tienes que proteger a tu prometida, Edward - Carlisle intervino con el tono autoritario del director de la compañía - Pero comprendo que Bella y tú no quieran que ella se vaya a vivir a nuestra casa. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo me sentía cuando era joven y estaba enamorado... - se le quebró la voz y miró sonriendo a su esposa.

Esme le devolvió la mirada tiernamente.

- En ese caso, Bella podría irse a vivir a tu casa hermanito - sugirió Emmett

- De esa manera se solucionaría el problema de la seguridad - se mostró de acuerdo Esme.

Y crearía muchos más! Bella miró a Edward con expresión suplicante, deseando que él también la mirara. Pero su jefe evitó cualquier contacto visual con ella.

- Quizá tengan razón - le oyó decir - Bella puede venir a vivir conmigo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!  
****  
Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo!  
Al parecer esta semana no tengo muchos deberes para la Universidad así que podré actualizar mas seguido...  
pero no prometo nada.... todo depende de los profesores :P**

**Y muchas gracias a todas por seguir mi fic!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!! Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS! =)**

**PollyCox99**


	9. Capitulo 9: Deseo

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 9: Deseo**

- ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?! ¿Te has vuelto loco?! - le gritó Bella mientras caminaba nerviosa por el despacho de Edward – Ni siquiera pienses que voy a vivir contigo! No lo haré! ¿Por qué has tenido que decirle a tu familia que lo iba a hacer?!!!!

- Porque los conozco - Edward se sentó tras su escritorio, se inclinó hacia atrás y apoyó los pies en la mesa - Sabía que no saldrían del despacho hasta que no me hubiera comprometido a protegerte de alguna manera. Si no recuerdo mal, se han ido inmediatamente después.

Bella lo recordaba perfectamente.

- Espero que no les haya molestado que hayamos rechazado su invitación a comer.

Había sido Edward quien había declinado la invitación argumentando que Bella y él tenían un compromiso anterior. Por supuesto, era mentira. Bella se estremeció al pensar en aquella comida familiar. Ya había tenido bastante vida familiar para un día.

- ¿Ahora tendremos que fingir que voy a trasladarme a tu apartamento? - musitó ansiosa – Dios, mi madre tenía razón. Siempre decía que una mentira llevaba a otra y que lo mejor era decir la verdad desde el principio. Quizás cuántas mentiras más tendremos que inventar.

- Les preocupa mucho tu seguridad. Realmente te estiman – Edward la miró fijamente y tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa - Quién podría haberse imaginado que iban a pensar en eso.

- Ojala lo hubieras hecho tú! ¿Por qué has tenido que decir que estábamos preocupados por la seguridad del anillo?

- Yo no estoy preocupado por la seguridad del anillo y nunca he dicho que lo estuviera - la contradijo indignado - Has sido tú la que ha comentado lo del bate de béisbol. Con eso terminaste de asustarlos!

- Les dije que nunca habíamos tenido que utilizarlo.

- Con eso no basta, Bella. En eso mis padres tienen razón. Como mi prometida te conviertes en un objetivo muy atractivo para los delincuentes.

- Voy a quedarme en mi casa, Edward - le informó Bella con firmeza - Y no me pasará nada! Ni siquiera soy tu prometida, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero ninguno de esos locos psicópatas que andan por las calles lo sabe. Hicimos un trabajo tan convincente en la entrevista que hasta mi propia familia cree que estamos enamorados - soltó una carcajada cargada de desprecio.

- Esto no tiene ninguna gracia - Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido – No me gusta engañar a tu familia. Es decir… - suspiró angustiada - Preparamos todo para evitar las llamadas de tus admiradoras y ayudar a la empresa. Y logramos engañar a Leah. Pero tener que mentir a tus padres... – suspiró - Lo que estamos haciendo es deshonesto y...

- ¿Acaso no crees en la teoría de que el fin justifica los medios?

Bella pensó en el dinero que había aceptado por representar aquel papel con el fin de que Seth pudiera recuperarse.

- No, claro que la creo. Aunque hubo otra época en la que era más idealista - añadió sombría.

- Yo también. Pero cambié de idea. Ahora soy más… realista – rió cínicamente - Por cierto, aun falta que la creadora de toda esta farsa nos de su opinión del programa. No nos ha llamado, así que es probable que venga personalmente para decirnosla.

- Eso es lo último que me faltaba! - gimió Bella - Tener que verme cara a cara con Alice para que comente mi actuación..

Bella se detuvo y miró a Edward que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Te veo muy contento.

- Tú también deberías alegrarte un poco, Bella. ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?

- No sé si lo he perdido o es que tu sentido del humor está completamente desfasado, porque a mí esto no me hace ninguna gracia...

Se alteró cuando Edward se levantó y deslizó el brazo por su cintura. Tiró suavemente de ella y volvió a sentarse con Bella en su regazo.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Bella fijó la mirada en la fuerte línea de su barbilla, en sus ojos verdes oscuros y en sus espesas pestañas.

- ¿Estabas diciendo...? - su tono era burlón, pero su voz era ronca y profunda y desencadenó en Bella una fuerte corriente de sensualidad. Edward estiró las piernas y colocó las manos en las caderas de Bella para sentarla más adecuadamente en su regazo.

Bella sintió la dura presión de su sexo contra ella. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

- Edward - musitó.

Podía ser una súplica o una protesta. O quizá una combinación de ambas cosas. Edward le estaba acariciando el labio inferior con el pulgar y ella se estremecía, dejando que los últimos vestigios de rigidez abandonaran su cuerpo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza y buscó su boca. Entreabrió los labios de Bella y deslizó entre ellos la lengua para reclamar la suya. Su beso fue ardiente, demandante y ella respondió salvajemente, deseando más. Necesitando mucho más.

Se aferró a él, arqueó la espalda y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, ofreciéndole un mejor acceso a su cuerpo. Edward aceptó aquella sensual y silenciosa invitación profundizando su beso y posando la mano sobre su seno. Delicadamente, enmarcó su redondeada suavidad.

El dulce placer que atravesó su cuerpo fue tan intenso que rozaba el dolor. Bella quería que se detuviera; y al mismo tiempo que continuara eternamente. Gimió contra su boca mientras la tensión comenzaba a crecer entre sus piernas.

Con un rugido de pasión, Edward le desabrochó los botones del vestido y deslizó la mano en su interior. Hundió los dedos en la copa de encaje negro de su sujetador y acarició el tenso y turgente pezón. Bella sentía el efecto de aquella caricia en todo su cuerpo. Se aferró a él y besó febrilmente la bronceada columna de su cuello, deseándolo con una intensidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

Un fuego sensual ardía entre ellos. Cuando Edward le hizo cambiar de postura y apartó el corpiño del vestido para besar la parte superior de sus senos, Bella le acarició la cabeza, deslizando los dedos por su pelo, animándolo a continuar. Estaba tan entregada a aquel placer que no fue consciente de que Edward le había desabrochado el sujetador hasta que sintió sus labios sobre el pezón. Un ronco gemido escapó de su garganta y se retorcía entre sus brazos, ofreciéndose a él, exigiéndole casi que hicieran el amor.

Sentía un anhelante vacío en su interior que necesitaba saciar. Y Edward quería saciarlo. Su sexo palpitaba de forma salvaje, su cuerpo irradiaba un calor abrasador. Lamía los senos de Bella mientras deslizaba la mano por su estómago, buscaba sus caderas y descendía hasta sus muslos.

Miró a Bella con expresión ansiosa. Contempló los senos redondeados y firmes de su falsa prometida. Y también sus muslos abiertos para él mientras deslizaba entre ellos su mano. Bajo las medias, Bella llevaba unas bragas de encaje negro, a juego con el sujetador. Edward gimió excitado. ¿Cómo iba a haberse imaginado que la recatada Bella fuera aficionada a la lencería de encaje? Después de aquel descubrimiento, cada vez que la viera se preguntaría qué llevaba debajo.

Deslizó los dedos por la cintura de las bragas y Bella gimió su nombre y arqueó las caderas, abriéndose para él. Estaba húmeda y caliente y Edward sonrió al acariciar sus sedosos pliegues, saboreando la prueba de que Bella lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

No, no tendría que preguntarse por su ropa interior. A partir de aquel momento ella misma le permitiría que la viera. Y después tendría el placer de desnudarla. Quería hacerlo en aquel momento. Quería verla desnuda y dispuesta a recibirlo. Quería hundirse profundamente en ella y.... De pronto Edward ya no era capaz de pensar en absoluto. Solo podía gemir de placer mientras sentía la pequeña mano de Bella presionando la parte delantera de sus pantalones, adecuándose a la forma de su sexo y explorándolo hasta llevar a Edward a la locura.

- Te deseo - jadeó Edward besándola desesperadamente - Por favor, déjame hacer el amor contigo- volvió a besarla de manera intensa - Por favor..

Bella estrechó delicadamente su sexo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Apenas podía respirar. Las caricias de Edward la hacían sentirse indefensa y poderosa al mismo tiempo.

- Yo también te deseo... - se oyó susurrar a sí misma.

Edward no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido un deseo tan abrasador. Buscó los labios de Bella y la besó profunda y posesivamente. Ella respondió con una pasión que activó todavía más las llamas que ardían entre ellos.

La silla de pronto resultaba agobiante. El sofá de cuero situado en un rincón del despacho parecía llamarlo. Edward se levantó, llevando a Bella en brazos. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró con fuerza a él. Edward la llevó hasta su destino, pero se detuvo antes de dejarla en el sofá. Bella alzó la mirada y lo miró con ojos soñadores y resplandecientes de pasión.

Estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que se abría la puerta del despacho. Tampoco oyeron entrar a Alice, pero sí escucharon su grito al descubrirlos.

Edward se volvió con Bella en brazos hacia su hermana, que estaba en el marco de la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Edward, déjame en el suelo - dijo Bella totalmente avergonzada

Su voz sonaba ronca y cargada de deseo. Edward tensó sus manos sobre ella. Ni siquiera ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermana era capaz de soltarla. La sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho y la frustración lo hacía temblar.

Alice hizo una mueca burlona.

- Perdón... - se tapó la cara con ambas manos - Debería haber llamado. Pero jamás podría haberme imaginado que los encontraría a punto de hacer... eso en el despacho!

- Cállate, Alice! Y sal inmediatamente de aquí.

- Deberías haber cerrado la puerta - sugirió Alice riendo y sin obedecer - O poner un guardia de seguridad para que niegue la entrada a los intrusos. Tienen suerte de que haya sido YO la que ha entrado.

- Estoy sintiendo muchas cosas en este momento. Y te aseguro que la última es que haya podido tener suerte.

Bella se retorció tan enérgicamente entre sus brazos que estuvo a punto de caerse. Edward la soltó con desgana y ella corrió a la intimidad del baño que había al lado del despacho.

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y posó la cabeza entre las manos.

Alice se sentó a su lado.

- Supongo que soy una auténtica cupido – dijo completamente orgullosa de si misma - Bella y tú son…

- Todo era parte del engaño, hermanita. Bella y yo te hemos oído llegar y nos hemos puesto a actuar. Estábamos probando nuestra credibilidad como pareja. Pensábamos que si podíamos engañarte a ti, podríamos engañar a cualquiera. Y parece que lo hemos conseguido.

Bella, que estaba en el baño abrochándose el vestido a toda velocidad, escuchó su irónica explicación y deseó que fuera verdad. Pero ella no estaba actuando y sabía que tampoco lo hacía Edward. Aquella explosión de pasión había sido real y, si Alice no hubiera entrado, en aquel momento estarían en el sofá...

Bella se estremeció y bloqueó las imágenes que inundaban su cerebro. Rápidamente, se miró en el espejo e intentó peinarse con los dedos sin ningún éxito. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y los labios sensualmente hinchados.

Edward miró hacia la puerta del baño y Alice le palmeó cariñosamente el brazo.

- Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir, Edward. Me encanta que estés enamorado de Bella. Así resultará todo más sencillo. Además ella me cae tan bien! Será una cuñada increíble!

- No seas ridícula! No estoy enamorado.

En ese momento salió Bella. Edward la miró con deseo. Le bastaba verla para sentirse estimulado sensualmente. El fuego que parecía estar apagándose en sus entrañas volvió a avivarse con fuerza. Y de pronto sintió una furia irracional contra sí mismo y contra Bella por hacerlo desearla. Definitivamente estaba metido en un problema.

- Me voy a almorzar - dijo Bella y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Deberías ir con ella, Edward - le aconsejó Alice

- NO!!! - exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Quiero decir.... tengo otras cosas que hacer y... solo comeré un sándwich - mintió Bella. Tenía que alejarse de su jefe inmediatamente - Necesito descansar al menos una hora de mis deberes de prometida.

- Tómate dos horas - respondió Edward con sarcasmo - Necesitamos descansar un poco de nuestra... agobiante compañía.

- Pues me tomaré tres!!! - chilló Bella y salió del despacho mientras las palabras AGOBIANTE COMPAÑÍA martillaban en su cabeza llenandola de furia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!****Pero el viernes, actualizaré! Les doi mi palabra!**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Sé que muchas querían que Edward y Bella vivieran juntos, pero no. Ella se negó. Pero como pueden ver, que no vivan juntos no significa que no se dejaran llevar por la pasion jajajaja

Les mando un gran abrazo a todas aquellas que siguen mi fic y dejan reviews!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... el viernes XD

PollyCox99  


Chicas!!! muchas gracias por toooodos sus reviews, de verdad, me llenan de animo y me alegra saber lo mucho que les gusta mi fic.  
Peeero, les tengo malas noticias. Lamentablemente mis calculos fueron incorrectos y hoy mis "queridos" profesores me acaban de amargar la vida con trabajos y pruebas, por lo que no podré actualizar hasta el viernes :( no me odien! odien a los profesores que se unen en mi contra ¬.¬


	10. Capitulo 10: Festival

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 10: Festival**

- Debe de ser muy agradable estar comprometida con el jefe - comentó Bree la recepcionista, cuando Bella regresó a la oficina aquella tarde.

Edward le había dicho que se tomara dos horas libres y ella se había tomado tres. Necesitaba alejarse de él para aclarar sus pensamientos. No comprendía lo que le estaba pasando. Había trabajado para Edward durante dos años sin que se hubieran rozado siquiera. Pero desde que Edward la había besado, era como si no pudieran estar a solas sin tocarse. Sin besarse. Y sin desear hacer mucho más.

Bella se sentó tras su mesa, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se agitaba con una incómoda combinación de vergüenza y excitación. No solo había respondido a Edward, sino que lo había alentado.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir después de aquello?, se preguntó. Por su forma de actuar, Edward había dejado muy claro que no le importaría disfrutar de sexo con ella mientras fingían estar prometidos. Y ella le había dado razones para pensar que tampoco tenía ninguna aversión al sexo.

Pero Bella no tenía ninguna duda. Había tardado dos años en aprender que Edward no tenía intención alguna de comprometerse con ninguna mujer y sería una tonta si pensara que ella podía ser una excepción.

No se había sentido más confundida en toda su vida. Pensaba que se conocía suficientemente bien a sí misma como para saber que nunca haría el amor con un hombre a no ser que estuviera enamorada de él. Pero aquella mañana había estado a punto de olvidarse de todos sus valores para hacer el amor con Edward

Bella gimió en voz alta y escondió la cara entre las manos. Deseaba a Edward Cullen y él estaba dispuesto a satisfacer su deseo. Y si ella estaba de acuerdo, podrían llegar a tener una aventura.

Pero había un serio obstáculo. Si ella hubiera sido capaz de vivir una superficial aventura, no se habría mantenido virgen hasta los veintitrés años. Pero lo era. Y no porque fuera reacia a la diversión, sino porque buscaba algo más. Quería una relación permanente.

Bella predijo lo que sucedería si cedía a la atracción que sentía hacia Edward. Corría el riesgo de enamorarse de un hombre que no la amaba. A Edward no le importaría lo que ella sintiera, esperaría que continuara trabajando para él como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Tendría que verlo todos los días... Y encargar rosas para su siguiente amiga...No, Bella sabía que no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Y eso significaba que debía poner punto final a su casi-aventura.

- Qué amable de tu parte al honrarnos con tu presencia - la voz de Edward la hizo saltar en su asiento. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no lo había oído entrar, pero en aquel momento Edward caminaba hacia su mesa, con expresión contrariada.

Bella se levantó y se colocó detrás de la silla.

- Te dije que me tomaría tres horas libres… después de todo querías descansar de mi AGOBIANTE compañía - le recordó.

- Sabías perfectamente que no lo decía en serio. ¿Qué otra cosa se suponía que debía decir después de que dijeras que necesitabas DESCANSAR de tus deberes de prometida?

La miró de tal manera que la hizo estremecerse. La tensión sexual volvía a surgir entre ellos. Bella se sonrojó.

- Lo que creo es que sería un terrible error que volviera a repetirse lo que estábamos haciendo cuando Alice nos ha descubierto - dijo con valor.

- Supongo que te has pasado tres horas intentando convencerte de eso.

- Si - admitió Bella

Edward frunció el ceño. Bella tenía razón, por supuesto. Después de la breve visita de su hermana, el tiempo que había pasado separado de Bella le había permitido recobrar el equilibrio. El sexo y el trabajo no combinaban.

Pero, de alguna manera, oír a Bella declararse a sí misma fuera de su alcance había despertado en él las ganas de levantarla en brazos, llevársela al despacho y tumbarla en el sofá hasta arrancar de sus labios aquellos gemidos de placer que encendían su sangre. Aun así, fue capaz de contestar:

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sería estúpido cometer el mismo error.

- Y como estamos representando nuestros papeles en las oficinas de la empresa, nos será más fácil no mezclar la ficción con la realidad.

- Exactamente. Y continuaremos actuando como hasta ahora, excepto cuando estemos en presencia de otros.

Bella asintió.

- Y ahora, será mejor que volvamos al trabajo.

Edward volvía a ser un hombre de negocios hablando con la secretaria que había estado trabajando para él desde hacía dos años. Edward regresó a su despacho, pero antes de entrar se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

- Lo olvidaba. Reserva una mesa para que salgamos mañana a cenar. Alice cree que deberían vernos juntos después de haber anunciado nuestro compromiso y… estoy de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿algún restaurante en particular? - preguntó Bella con tono profesional.

- Me da igual - se encogió de hombros con indiferencia – elige el que quieras - y se metió en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras él.

Edward le había dicho que eligiera ella. Por supuesto, no esperaba que se lo tomara en serio. Pero Bella decidió que en vez de reservar una mesa en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, buscaría otro lugar para que cenaran juntos.

Edward llegó a la puerta del apartamento de Bella y esta se abrió apareciendo una joven vestida con unas mallas de color verde y una enorme camiseta de algodón.

- Te vi el otro día en televisión. Eres el señor Cooper, el jefe de Bella.

- Querrás decir Cullen - la corrigió Edward dirigiéndole la más amistosa de sus sonrisas – Edward Cullen, el prometido de Bella

- Sí, claro, eso también - Emily soltó una carcajada burlona, pero no lo invitó a pasar.

Edward se tensó desagradablemente bajo su mirada.

- Voy a salir con Bella a cenar ¿está en casa?

- ¿Y vas a ir así vestido? - preguntó Emily con incredulidad.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia su traje azul oscuro.

- Pues te vas a morir de calor - observó Emily y se encogió de hombros – Bella! acaba de llegar tu caballero andante!

Edward imaginó que el tono habría sido el mismo si estuviera anunciando que acababa de llegar un verdugo. La observó alejarse, entró en el salón y miró a su alrededor. Los muebles eran escasos. Un viejo sofá, tres sillas, todas ellas diferentes y una mesa. Solo la televisión y el vídeo parecían nuevos.

¿Por qué Bella viviría allí? El salario que le pagaba era suficiente para que viviera en un apartamento para ella sola. A no ser, claro estaba, que le gustara aquel ambiente...

Se le ocurrió entonces pensar en lo poco que realmente conocía a su secretaria y falsa prometida. Hasta aquella noche, ni siquiera sabía que Bella tenía una compañera de piso.

Bella entró en aquel momento en la sala, vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y esbozó una radiante sonrisa al verlo.

A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón. Tardó algunos segundos en ser completamente consciente de las enormes diferencias de su atuendo.

- Ir con traje al Festival de la Luna - Emily sacudió la cabeza – Gran error!

- Creo que ha habido un malentendido - respondió Edward confundido.

- Dijiste que fuéramos a donde yo quisiera - respondió Bella con un tono amable - Y he decidido que podíamos ir a cenar al Festival de la Luna. Emily vendrá con nosotros. Le he dicho que no te importaría.

- Por supuesto que no - le aseguró Edward - Aunque todavía no hemos sido debidamente presentados.

Bella hizo rápidamente las presentaciones.

- Ah, y no tienes que esforzarte en fingir que estamos comprometidos. Emily sabe la verdad.

Edward renunció a seguir fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Bella, estuvimos de acuerdo en que nadie...

- Tu abogado y tu hermana lo saben - replicó Emily bruscamente - ¿No crees que también Bella tenía derecho a que alguien cercano a ella estuviera al tanto de todo?

Edward lo veía lógico, pero no le gustaba. Y el hecho de que Bella hubiera necesitado contarle a alguien la verdad lo incomodaba. Eso demostraba que no confiaba completamente en él.

- No te preocupes, Emily sabe guardar un secreto. Es tan digna de confianza como Alice y Jenks, te lo aseguro.

- Me gusta pensar que soy más digna de confianza que esos millonarios - murmuró Emily.

- Emily, por favor - le pidió Bella. Se volvió hacia Edward, todo sonrisas - Emily y yo tenemos ciertos… desacuerdos en cuanto al compromiso. ¿Nos vamos? Este es el segundo festival que se organiza en el barrio y es dos veces más grande que el del año pasado.

- Nunca había oído hablar de él - le confesó Edward y aunque lo hubiera hecho, jamás se le habría ocurrido ir - Supongo que podremos encontrar algo de comer.

- Claro que sí! - exclamó Bella entusiasmada - Dicen que hay cientos de puestos de comida…

- Déjame imaginar lo que vamos a encontrar. pasteles de merengue, grasientas papas fritas y hamburguesas con un queso capaz de eliminar cualquier aporte nutricional.

- Se me está haciendo agua la boca! - exclamó Bella como una niña - Vamos!

- Podrías haberme dicho del cambio de planes, Bella - murmuró Edward mientras se acercaban a la zona en la que se celebraba el festival.

Iban a pie. Edward había dejado el volvo aparcado enfrente de casa de Bella, donde despertaba miradas de admiración de todos los vecinos.

- En ningún momento me has preguntado adonde íbamos - respondió Bella con dulzura - Si lo hubieras hecho, habría estado encantada de decírtelo.

- Pero no tan encantada como estás ahora, disfrutando del espectáculo de verme vestido de traje en medio de un festival de comida – Edward sintió que una sonrisa asomaba a las comisuras de sus labios. Bella había conseguido engañarlo y, a pesar de su irritación, no podía evitar admirarla. Rara vez conseguían sorprenderlo, pero Bella lo había conseguido.

- El festival de la Luna… no de comida - le recordó Bella con una sonrisa – Solo se realiza de noche y cuando es Luna Llena para que pueda iluminar completamente el lugar. Es hermoso, ya veras que te encantará!

- Por supuesto. Aunque uno tiende a olvidarse de la luna en medio de todas esas calorías.

Emily se adelantó para reunirse con un grupo de amigos.

- Hasta luego, Bella. Espero que disfrutes de la cena, Edward - gritó.

- ¿Crees que sabe que odio este tipo de fiestas? - preguntó Edward con ironía.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes odiarlas? Son maravillosas - se dirigieron hacia un puesto en el que anunciaban algo llamado "Pollo Gallo" que consistía en pollo con salsa de queso, champiñón, cebolla frita, lechuga y tomate.

- Ni siquiera cuando era niño me gustaba comer en los parques de atracciones - dijo Edward mientras la observaba dar un mordisco a aquella creación. La salsa se resbalaba por sus dedos. Tomó una servilleta de papel que agarró de entre un puñado del puesto y procedió a limpiárselos - Me acuerdo que mi padre solía comprarnos ese tipo de cosas y a mí se me ponían los pelos de punta nada más ver un perro caliente. Todavía me ocurre.

- Que infancia mas terrible! Pobre Edward no lo sabía - respondió Bella entre risas.

- ¿Ah no? - posó la mano en la cintura de los vaqueros de Bella y la apartó ligeramente para impedir que chocara con un niño que movía un enorme algodón de azúcar como si fuera una espada.

Pero no apartó la mano cuando el niño pasó. Al contrario, la acercó aun más a él. Y la acercó tanto que Bella podía sentir su calor. Sus hombros rozaban la fuerte musculatura de su pecho. Y podía apreciar el olor de su loción. Todos sus sentidos parecieron despertar.

Edward rozó su espalda con el pulgar. Bella se quedó clavada donde estaba. El roce de su pulgar contra su piel desnuda era increíblemente seductor. Intentó recordar las razones por las que debería guardar las distancias con Edward, pero su cuerpo tenía sus propias prioridades.

Bella se permitió a sí misma inclinarse contra él. Podía sentir los labios de Edward contra su sien, su respiración acariciando su pelo... Si en aquel momento volviera la cabeza, sus labios se encontrarían en un beso. Y era un beso lo que ella deseaba. Quería besarlo. Quería recordar lo excitante que era que su boca cubriera sus labios, dando y recibiendo un placer tan intenso que le bastaba pensar en él para temblar de deseo. Edward estaba tan cerca de ella que percibió su estremecimiento.

- ¿Tienes frío? - le susurró al oído. A Bella le pareció tan ridícula la pregunta que soltó una carcajada.

- No – susurró - No tengo frío.

- ¿Y calor? - musitó.

El gemido sensual que recibió como respuesta hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho. No, Bella no tenía frío. Tenía tanto calor como él. Pero aquel calor interno no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura. Edward deseaba desesperadamente alejarse de aquella multitud para poder estar a solas con ella. Quería estar cerca de Bella, tocarla...

- Bella... - dijo con voz ronca.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar lo que estaba diciendo. Porque en ese momento caminaba hacia ellos Kate, una amiga de la familia Cullen.

- ¿Edward? - la expresión de Kate reflejó al mismo tiempo diversión e incredulidad - ¿De verdad eres tú?

- Sí, soy yo - contestó Edward secamente.

- No, tienes que ser un impostor - bromeó Kate - Nadie que conozca a Edward Cullen esperaría verlo en un lugar como este.

- Pensaba que estabas en Alaska. Es una sorpresa verte por aquí.

- Eso tenía que decirlo yo - sonrió radiante - Este es el último lugar en el que esperaba encontrarte, Edward. Rodeado de salchichas. Por no mencionar la ofensiva presencia de papas fritas y helados - se volvió hacia Bella sonriendo - ¿Has sido capaz de convencerlo para que viniera? Ahora sí que estoy segura de que está locamente enamorado.

- Bueno, mi influencia tiene un límite - bromeó Bella - Digamos que he conseguido traer su cuerpo, pero… no su espíritu.

- Ya me he enterado de su compromiso, pero no he tenido oportunidad de felicitarlos - exclamó Kate – Edward! quiero que me presentes inmediatamente a tu prometida!

Edward hizo rápidamente las presentaciones.

- Bella esta Kate una amiga de la familia. Kate, esta es Bella mi prometida.

- Alice me contó que trabajabas para Edward. ¿Cuándo empezaste a salir con él? ¿Y cómo conseguiste mantenerlo en secreto? - Kate le dirigía las preguntas a Bella. Conociendo a Edward, sabía que él no iba a proporcionarle ningún detalle interesante.

Bella intentó recordar lo que le había contado a Leah, pero no era capaz.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos a salir, cariño? - se volvió hacia él con los ojos resplandecientes - No soy capaz de recordarlo. Tengo la sensación de que llevamos toda la vida juntos - añadió con un dulce susurro.

- Bella y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista. En cuanto a lo de mantener nuestra relación en secreto, ha sido fácil. Hemos sido discretos, muy, muy discretos. Ahora quiero que hables tú. Lo último que supe de ti es que estabas en Alaska. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

- Ayer - respondió Kate sonriendo - Garrett y yo vinimos a hablar con mis padres porque… Garrett me pidió matrimonio!! Así que como puedes ver… no eres el único camino al altar! – dijo radiante

- Felicitaciones… creo - musitó Edward irónico - supongo que es lógico. Llevan bastante tiempo juntos. El siguiente paso era la condena del matrimonio.

Kate lo miró con extrañeza.

- Me parece terrible que un hombre que acaba de comprometerse tenga esa actitud, Edward - miró a Bella con compasión - Y para ti debe de ser muy difícil escucharlo decir esas cosas.

Edward y Bella se miraron el uno al otro sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Es difícil cambiar las viejas costumbres. Antes pensaba así, pero es evidente que he cambiado de opinión – dijo Edward tratando de sonar convincente.

- A veces Edward se opone al matrimonio por pura costumbre - continuó Bella - No sé cómo olvida que su padre lleva felizmente casado con Esme casi un cuarto de siglo, o de que mis padres también estuvieron felizmente casados durante mucho tiempo.

Kate arqueó las cejas.

- Te sugiero que cambies esos pensamientos negativos antes de que puedan llegar a hacerte daño de verdad.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo - dijo Bella

- Bueno, creo que ya estoy harto de estar aquí - intervino Edward con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas - ¿Alguien quiere marcharse?

- Lo siento, pero yo he quedado con unos amigos para ir al cine después de cenar - Kate miró a su amigo y sonrió - Desde luego, Edward, un traje oscuro es lo último que deberías...

- Lo sé, lo sé, ya me lo han dicho. Pero me temo que había alguien que quería darme una lección, ¿verdad, Bella?

Bella alzó la mirada. Edward la estaba mirando intensamente. La joven bajó los ojos para contemplar el perfil perfectamente dibujado de su boca. El recuerdo de sus besos le dejó la mente completamente en blanco.

- Bueno, ya me has demostrado lo que querías, Bella - continuó Edward. Bella tenía la mirada oscurecida y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, como si estuviera esperando un beso.

Edward tomó aire.

- La próxima vez que salgamos a cenar, haré yo mismo las reservas. No volveré a ordenarle a mi secretaria que las haga.

- Creo que me he perdido algo, pero a mí me parece un buen plan - exclamó Kate alegremente - Creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar a mis amigos y a comerme un pastel de queso.

- Preferiría morir a comerme uno de esos pasteles - la contradijo Edward

Bella necesitaba a Emily. Ella era su vínculo con la realidad y ya estaba aturdida con la cercanía de Edward.

- Mi compañera de apartamento está por aquí. Pero no la veo - dijo Bella mirando a la multitud

- Quizá esté en el puesto de las manzanas de caramelo. Creo que están deliciosas. De hecho, me parece que voy a ir allí en vez de por el pastel de queso – Kate le dio la mano a Bella - Me alegro de que nos hayamos conocido. Creo que eres la persona ideal para mi amigo. Felicidades otra vez, Edward. Volveré a Alaska en unos cuantos días, pero estaré en casa para la fiesta de compromiso. No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

Se perdió entre la multitud, dejando a Bella y a Edward mirándose el uno al otro. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir una sola palabra. Hasta que los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Fiesta de compromiso?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chicas!**

**Como pueden ver me adelanté!! jajaja Hoy pude subir capitulo al fín! **

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, opiniones, apreciaciones, etc =) se las agradezco de todo corazon :)**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y como siempre.... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**El proximo capitulo lo subiré el sabado... asi que paciencia :)**

Un gran abrazo!

**PollyCox99**


	11. Capitulo 11: Fiesta

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 11: Fiesta**

- Esto es como intentar cancelar una cena de Navidad - se quejó Edward mientras caminaba nervioso por el despacho - Nunca había visto a Alice y a mi mamá tan decididas. La fiesta será el viernes por la noche.

- En ese caso, supongo que tendremos que ir.

Bella estaba sentada en el escritorio de Edward, y la joven agradecía que este hubiera dejado la silla vacía. Sus zapatos nuevos, de tacón alto, no la animaban a permanecer de pie durante mucho tiempo. Bella volvió a preguntarse por qué había permitido que Alice la convenciera de que se los comprara, y por qué había renunciado a sus cómodos zapatos en favor de aquel calzado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían anunciado su falso compromiso. Al principio, Bella no era consciente de que la posición de prometida de Edward Cullen implicaría un cambio de imagen. Pero, según Alice, era inevitable.

- Bella, necesitas ponerte algo... ¿Cómo podría decirlo sin herir tus sentimientos? De acuerdo, seré franca: algo menos aburrido - le había comentado Alice el quinto día de su compromiso.

- Mi ropa no tiene nada de malo - había contestado ella a la defensiva.

- Bella, tu ropa no tendría nada de malo si tuvieras cincuenta años - había replicado Alice sonriendo - No, perdón, estoy siendo injusta con las mujeres que andan por los cincuenta y no se pondrían esa ropa ni muertas. Tu ropa sería perfecta si tuvieras sesenta y cinco años y fueras monja.

Bella soltó una carcajada. Siempre le divertía lo exagerada que era Alice.

- De acuerdo, acepto que mi ropa de trabajo es un poco aburrida, pero creo que es apropiada para venir a la oficina. Pregúntale a Edward lo que opina de las secretarias que vienen a trabajar con minifaldas y tops.

- Yo creo que a Edward le encantaría verte con una minifalda. ¿A qué hombre le gustaría que su prometida se vista como si tuviera sesenta y cinco años?

- Yo no soy su prometida. Nuestro compromiso es falso, ¿recuerdas?

- Sin embargo - había aportado Edward sorprendiéndola - Alice tiene razón. Solo hay cinco personas que saben que nuestro compromiso es una farsa, de modo que deberías vestirte como si fueras mi prometida. Y mi prometida llevaría ropa mas... - se interrumpió de pronto.

- Más sexy! - había exclamado Alice dando pequeños brincos - ¿Y quién puede culpar a Edward por querer que saques lo mejor de ti misma, Bella? Tienes una cara preciosa y un cuerpo magnífico. Vamos Bella. Nos vamos de compras!!

- Claro que no! No necesito más ropa, tengo un armario lleno.

- Pues creo que ha llegado la hora de revisar tu armario, Bella - Edward había sacado una tarjeta de crédito de la cartera y se la había tendido a su hermana - Alice, llévatela de compras.

Sentada aquella tarde en la silla de Edward y observando su irritación por la fiesta de compromiso, Bella miró su nuevo traje verde de dos piezas, uno de los tres modelos más caros y elegantes que había tenido en su vida. Los tres eran de un estilo similar, con las chaquetas ligeramente ajustadas y la falda corta, el tipo de trajes que aparecían en los catálogos presentados por modelos que no habían ido a una oficina en su vida.

Aunque Alice había insistido en que se los comprara, Bella sabía que no eran los más adecuados para una mujer que trabajaba para Edward Cullen Sin embargo, Edward había sido todo cumplido y entusiasmo y la había animado a comprarse más. Bella había declinado rápidamente la oferta.

- A ti no parece importarte mucho lo de esa fiesta.

- Probablemente porque todavía faltan tres días para que se celebre y no me parece real - confesó Bella - No puedo imaginarme a mí misma en una fiesta en la mansión Cullen. Es como si me invitaran a cenar en la Casa Blanca o algo parecido.

- La mansión Cullen. Jamás se me habría ocurrido llamarla así.

- Todos los que no son Cullen lo hacen - le aseguró Bella sonriendo - Llevo años oyendo hablar de ese lugar. Parte de mí, está deseando conocerla -admitió.

- Podrías haberla visto si hubieras querido. La semana pasada te invité en dos ocasiones a conocerla y te negaste - Edward frunció el ceño, todavía disgustado por su rechazo. Bella había dicho con firmeza que durante los fines de semana no pensaba representar el papel de prometida y no había conseguido convencerla de lo contrario.

- Los fines de semana no estoy libre, Edward - le había contestado cada vez que le extendía una de sus invitaciones.

- ¿Por qué no? - la había presionado él.

- No puedo decírtelo.

Edward la miraba frustrado. ¿Qué clase de deberes podía tener Bella los fines de semana? Por supuesto, no se molestó en preguntarse a sí mismo por qué tenía tanto interés en pasar los sábados y los domingos con su falsa prometida, o por qué quería que confiara en él.

Su irritación y su frustración aumentaban cuando imaginaba lo que Bella hacía durante los fines de semana. ¿Estaría viendo a otro hombre? ¿Un hombre que no tendría que pagarle para que pasara el tiempo en su compañía?

La idea le resultaba tan desagradable que bloqueaba inmediatamente aquel tipo de pensamientos.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos y fijó la mirada en Bella, que estaba cómodamente sentada en la silla. Aquel día llevaba un traje verde oscuro que marcaba sus curvas de una forma deliciosa. La chaqueta ajustada le permitía imaginar el perfil de sus senos, firmes y redondos. Y recordar cómo había podido saborearlos durante aquellos minutos de éxtasis que habían compartido en su despacho.

Aquel recuerdo incendió su sangre. Sintió que la frente se le empapaba de sudor y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

Bella, por su parte, parecía fría y tranquila, pensó resentido. Era evidente que no se moría de ganas de acariciarlo, o de ser acariciada por él. De hecho, desde la noche que lo había llevado al festival de la luna, no habían vuelto a tocarse. Bella se había mantenido en todo momento fuera de su alcance. Cada vez que intentaba tocarla, retrocedía. Sus movimientos eran lentos, sutiles, pero conseguía mantener cuidadosamente las distancias. El hecho de que pasaran numerosas tardes juntos empeoraba la situación, porque cuanto más estaba con ella, más ganas tenía de tocarla.

Las cenas y los almuerzos que compartían eran estrictamente platónicos. Hablaban como buenos amigos, pero no había nada ni remotamente parecido al amor entre ellos.

Lo cual era lógico y conveniente, puesto que no eran amantes y tampoco iban a serlo. Edward intentaba recordárselo varias veces al día. Y también se decía a sí mismo que se alegraba de que Bella fuera tan sensata. Nada podría haber sido peor que una falsa prometida que hubiera querido borrar las líneas que separaban la realidad de la fantasía.

- Voy a al gimnasio - anunció Edward de pronto, giró sobre los talones y salió como si estuviera siendo perseguido por el mismísimo diablo.

Bella se quedó mirando la puerta pensativa. Se levantó lentamente y volvió a su propia oficina. Por mucho que Edward odiara la idea de una fiesta de compromiso, ella disfrutaba de las conversaciones que mantenían diariamente para comentar el acontecimiento.

Le gustaba estar con Edward admitió Bella en silencio. Le gustaba mucho. Tanto que no confiaba en sí misma lo suficiente como para atreverse a acercarse mucho a él. Dedicaba demasiado tiempo a revivir las veces que la había acariciado.

Pensó en sus últimas citas. Para Edward, debían formar solamente parte de su acuerdo, pero para ella, estar compartiendo con él una cena a la luz de las velas, disfrutando de una comida deliciosa y un vino excelente, era peligrosamente tentador.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que ignorar las chispas de deseo que se encendían cada vez que Edward estaba cerca de ella. Tenía que recordar que la química y la confianza entre ellos eran tan momentáneas como un sueño.

Edward estaba compartiendo aquellos momentos con ella para dar credibilidad a la ilusión de su compromiso. Y ella había asumido aquel compromiso por el bien de Seth. Aquella era la fría realidad y no debía olvidarla. Por mucho que deseara hacerlo.

La mansión Cullen resplandecía mientras una continua corriente de invitados llegaba hasta ella para celebrar el compromiso de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan y había una orquesta tocando en la enorme habitación en la que tendría lugar el baile.

Edward mantenía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella mientras caminaba con ella entre los invitados, presentándole a personas de las que Bella había oído hablar, pero a las que nunca había llegado a conocer. Y Bella, una vez más, se había convertido en una actriz representando el papel de prometida de Edward

Cada vez era más fácil representar aquel papel. Sobre todo delante de un público con el que comenzaba a familiarizarse. Saludó a los anfitriones de la fiesta, Carlisle y Esme, con una naturalidad propia de la verdadera prometida de Edward.

Para Edward, la fiesta era una repetición de los incontables acontecimientos sociales a los que había asistido durante años. Pero en medio de las presentaciones y las conversaciones, estaban también los sentimientos que experimentaba hacia Bella.

- Odio las fiestas. No soporto tantas conversaciones sin sentido - frunció el ceño - Preferiría tener que cenar algodón de azúcar y papas fritas grasientas a tener que estar aquí - anunció, mientras rechazaba una tartaleta de espárragos que le ofreció uno de los camareros que circulaban bandeja en mano por la sala. Pero sí aceptó una copa de champaña.

Bella lo observó beberla a pequeños tragos y dejarla después sobre una bandeja. No era la primera copa que Edward bebía aquella noche. No estaba segura de si era la tercera o la cuarta, pero decidió que, si prefería estar en el Festival de la luna que allí, el alcohol lo estaba afectando definitivamente.

- Por lo menos en el festival habían artistas esculpiendo con una motosierra, magos, malabaristas - Edward le dirigió una sonrisa burlona - Encuéntrame aquí algo parecido.

- Bueno, para ti todo esto puede ser normal, pero yo me siento como si estuviera en una película.

Para Bella, aquella no era la vida que ella conocía. Antes de que llegaran los invitados, Edward la había llevado a recorrer aquella impresionante mansión, en la que había al menos una docena de dormitorios. El apartamento que compartía con Emily debía ser más pequeño que el cuarto de baño del dormitorio principal.

Una vez más, Bella se dijo que aquel falso compromiso era ridículo. Edward y ella pertenecían a clases sociales diferentes. Pertenecían a dos mundos completamente distintos. ¿Cómo alguien podría creer que se habían comprometido de verdad?

Bella tomó la copa de champaña que Edward le ofrecía. Era la segunda.

- Creo que se me va a romper la cara de tanto sonreír - gruñó Edward mientras se alejaban de otro grupo de invitados - Y si alguien vuelve a compararnos con el cuento de Cenicienta, no me hago responsable de mis actos.

- Todo el mundo está siendo muy amable. Pero si hay que comparar esta situación con algún cuento de hadas, yo creo que se parecería más a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, también nuestra historia tiene algo de Cenicienta. Tu tarjeta de crédito ha sido como la varita mágica que ha sido capaz de conjurar este vestido.

Bajó la mirada hacia el vestido corto de color rubí que llevaba. Edward había insistido en comprarle un vestido para la fiesta de compromiso a Bella.

- Estás espectacular con ese vestido - dijo con voz ronca, recorriéndola con la mirada como lo había estado haciendo durante toda la noche.

El plan de Alice había sido centrar la atención en el anillo de rubí, realzando su color con el del vestido. Pero a Edward el color rubí no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Su mente estaba demasiado llena de Bella. De pensamientos lujuriosos sobre Bella.

- Allí está Jasper y Emmett - dijo Bella, agarrándolo del brazo. Se alegraba de ver rostros familiares - ¿Están allí, los ves?

Edward sintió una intensa oleada de calor. Aquella era la primera vez que Bella lo tocaba desde hacía semanas y sentir sus dedos sobre la piel le hacía recordar el momento en el que Bella los había posado sobre una parte mucho más íntima de su cuerpo. El deseo se deslizaba peligrosamente en su vientre. En aquel momento, no le apetecía acercarse a hablar con su hermano y cuñado. Lo único que le apetecía era mantener una conversación privada con Bella...

Pero Bella ya había hecho contacto visual con Emmett y el estaba sonriendo y acercándose a ellos acompañado de Jasper quien también sonreía.

- Bella! - exclamó Emmett amablemente - Estás tan guapa que…

- Por favor, ninguna referencia a Cenicienta - le advirtió Edward - Ya hemos tenido suficientes esta noche.

- Jamás se me ocurriría - le prometió Emmett riendo - Creo que tu historia se parece más a La Bella y la Bestia.

- Te ves muy bien Bella – dijo Jasper educadamente – No habíamos tenido oportunidad de acercarnos a ustedes. Los invitados los retenían! Son las estrellas de la noche.

- Ni me lo digas - musitó Edward – ¿donde están las chicas?

- viendo que todo salga como debe ser! Están vueltas locas! - exclamó Emmett riendo.

Después de intercambiar algunos comentarios con los chicos Bella y Edward se alejaron lentamente.

- Esta noche no está siendo tan terrible como me imaginaba. Recuerdo una cita terrible, en la que el hombre con el que salí no fue capaz de decir nada en toda la noche - Bella rió divertida - Me saludó cuando vino a buscarme y no volvió a decir una sola palabra durante el resto de la noche. Yo tuve que hablar por los dos y ya sabes que no soy una gran conversadora.

- ¿Ah no? Pues conmigo no has tenido nunca ningún problema para hablar.

- Es diferente - Bella se terminó la copa de champaña - Tú eres mi jefe. Y esto no es realmente una cita. Así que, bueno, no me siento presionada.

- ¿Los tipos con los que te citas, suelen presionarte sexualmente? - aquella idea lo indignó.

- No! - las mejillas de Bella se pusieron del mismo color que el vestido - No pretendía insinuar eso. Me refería a una presión social, ya sabes, para mantener la conversación...

- Edward, ¿cuándo piensas presentarme a la que va a ser tu… esposa? - la inconfundible voz de Jane sonó tras ellos.

- Oh no! - Edward bajó la voz volviéndose junto a Bella hacia Jane con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

- Ya conoces a Bella, Jane - dijo Edward entre dientes - La has visto muchas veces cuando has ido a la oficina.

- Esa chica que trabajaba en la oficina era como un ratón de biblioteca - dijo Jane recorriendo a Bella con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza - Ni siquiera me acuerdo del aspecto que tenía.

Jane continuó recorriendo a Bella con la mirada.

- Hola, Jane - la saludó Bella, manteniendo la sonrisa a una de las tantas ex conquistas de Edward Cullen - Soy Bella Swan

Jane inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y preguntó bruscamente.

- ¿Estás embarazada?

- Por Dios Jane! – gruñó Edward

- No, claro que no - respondió Bella rápidamente manteniendo la calma.

- Ja! Todo el mundo lo ha pensado, pero yo soy la única que se atreve a preguntarlo. ¿Por qué se casaría Edward con su secretaria? No pretendo ser maliciosa, solo quiero saber cuándo va a nacer el bebé.

- No voy a tener ningún bebé. Ni siquiera nos hemos acostado - respondió Bella avergonzada mientras se sonrojaba. Esa mujer la estaba sacando de quicio.

- ¿Así que es esa tu estrategia? ¿Hacerte la difícil? Veo que eres mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba, Bella.

- Jane puedes cerrar la boca de una buena vez! - le ordenó Edward con firmeza

- Así que has mordido el anzuelo, ¿eh? Oh, Edward! Como no te das cuenta de que soy mucho mejor que ella! - añadió a regañadientes y miró con furia a Bella - Has conseguido integrarte en la familia, ¿verdad, Bella? Incluso llevas el anillo de Esme sin haber cruzado siquiera la puerta del dormitorio. Y estoy segura de que no la cruzarás hasta que no lleves una anillo de matrimonio en el dedo…

- Suficiente! - Dijo Edward muy tenso - Quiero que le pidas disculpas inmediatamente a Bella porque te juro… que olvidaré que eres una mujer y te sacaré a patadas!

- ¿Disculpas por qué?!! - Jane elevó la voz - Creo que estoy siendo muy amable con ella. Y desde luego, ella es mucho más astuta que tú, Edward.

En ese momento, Rosalie comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y les guiñó un ojo por encima del hombro de Jane. Había advertido la tensión que había entre ellos y se había acercado furiosa para llevarse a Jane.

- Acompáñame sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra Jane - Rosalie llegó con una mirada amenazante y tomó a Jane fuertemente del brazo – te vas de aquí ahora mismo… no eres bienvenida en esta casa ¿me oíste bien? - se volvió hacia Edward y Bella - ¿Por qué no dan una vuelta por la fiesta mientras yo me encargo de… esto?

- Gracias - agradeció Bella a Rosalie solo moviendo los labios sin que saliera sonido de su boca.

- Lo siento. No deberías haber escuchado todo eso… - musitó Edward mientras se alejaban.

- No te preocupes Edward. En serio. Solo es una mujer despechada. Además… – sonrió burlona – ya me parecía raro que de todas tus conquistas… ninguna me enfrentara.

- Aun así… Lo siento.

- No hay problema. Era solo una mujer celosa.

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Edward bruscamente.

- ¿yo que?

- ¿No eres una mujer celosa? ¿No te importaría que otra mujer se me insinuara?

Bella pestañeó sorprendida. Aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo muy extraño.

- No tendría por qué importarme - le recordó - Pero supongo que si eso ocurriera esta noche, a los invitados les resultaría de lo más extraño, puesto que esta es nuestra fiesta de compromiso.

Su intento de mejorar el repentinamente sombrío humor de Edward fue inútil. Edward frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Bella no sabía qué decir.

- Ustedes! - Alice se reunió con ellos - Acabo de ver que se han librado de Jane gracias a nuestra Rosalie ¿Ha sido desagradable contigo Bella?

- En realidad ha sido muy amable - intentó sonreír - Jane dice que soy mucho más astuta que Edward.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

- Deberías sentirte orgullosa! – Pero Alice advirtió que Edward continuaba muy serio - ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? Deberías estar encantado de que tu engaño esté funcionando tan bien. Pero pareces estar de un humor de perros!

- Odio la música que está tocando la orquesta - la interrumpió Edward - He oído ladridos de perros que sonaban mejor ¿Quién la ha contratado? ¿Eres consciente de que han tocado esta canción tres veces en menos de una hora? Es una tortura!

Alice elevó las manos al cielo en un exagerado gesto de paciencia.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hermanito, esta noche tus deseos son órdenes. Ahora mismo voy a ir a hablar con la orquesta.

Cuando Alice se fue, Edward y Bella continuaron lado a lado en completo silencio. Bella lo miró de reojo. Edward permanecía con la mirada perdida en el espacio, con expresión distante e inescrutable. Bella estaba segura de que su actitud no solamente se debía a la orquesta. Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de encontrar algo que decir.

- Pareciera que estas en una de esas citas incómodas de las que me estabas hablando antes - dijo de pronto Edward en tono burlón - ¿Es la presión social la que te mantiene callada? ¿Te parece que no soy capaz de mantener una conversación fluida?

- Digamos que es una conversación que me está costando seguir. Creo que estas enfadado conmigo, pero no sé por qué.

No tuvo oportunidad de responder. Porque una voz sonó de pronto desde el micrófono.

- Acaban de decirme que el novio ha hecho una petición especial. Así que, para los novios. Bella y Edward.

La orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y armoniosa. En medio de bromas y palabras de aliento, Bella y Edward fueron instados a salir a la pista de baile.

- Voy a matar a Alice por hacerme esto - musitó Edward furioso

- Podría ser peor - le recordó Bella - Imagínate que hubieran vuelto a tocar la canción que tanto repetían.

Edward hizo un sonido que estaba a medio camino entre la risa y el gruñido. Condujo a Bella hasta el centro de la pista y la estrechó en sus brazos.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chicas!!

Lo prometido es deuda! Como ven les subí este capitulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado... pero que no cunda el panico, la fiesta de compromiso está recien empezando y vienen muchas cosas más XD

Como siempre quiero agradecer todos sus reviews y su disposicion para leer mi fic. Trato de subir lo mas seguido posible, pero hay veces que mis "queridos" profesores y sus tareas no me lo permiten. El lunes subiré el proximo cap pero... lamentablemente quedan pocos. La historia está llegando a su fin :(

PEEERO estoy trabajando en otro fic que subiré una vez terminado este... asi que no todo está perdido :D

Un abrazo a todas! Y espero sus Reviews!!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. El lunes XD

PollyCox99


	12. Capitulo 12: Rendición

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 12: Rendición**

Alice Cullen permanecía en la terraza, observando bailar a la pareja a través de las ventanas mientras arrancaba de la furia de su hermano. A su lado estaba Jason Jenks el abogado de la familia quien también estaba al tanto de la farsa.

- Hacen una pareja encantadora, ¿verdad Jenks? Nunca había visto a Edward mirando a una mujer de esa forma. Está enamorado! Y yo estoy encantada.

- Desgraciadamente, tu hermano es un burro.

- Eso no es justo, Jenks - lo regañó Alice - Edward es extremadamente brillante y...

- No me malinterpretes. Es un genio para los negocios, pero en lo relativo a mujeres, no es capaz de diferenciar entre la escoria y el oro. Sé que tienes muchas esperanzas puestas en esta pareja, pero tendrás que prepararte para sufrir una decepción Alice, porque no creo que eso vaya suceder. Al menos mientras esos contratos sigan existiendo.

Alice suspiró.

- Por lo que me has dicho, tengo que reconocer que el contrato que Edward te hizo redactar quizá sea... uhm... insultante...

- No, quizá no. Es profundamente insultante. Si lo hubieras leído... Es todo un ejemplo de desconfianza y cinismo y, si yo hubiera sido Bella, jamás lo habría firmado. Pero, por supuesto, ella no tuvo otra opción porque se está haciendo cargo del cuidado de su pobre hermano…

- Me comentaste que habías ido a ese centro de rehabilitación a comprobar cómo estaba la situación - le recordó Alice - ¿No querías comprobar si su historia era cierta? Y eres tú el que acusa a Edward de cínico y desconfiado...

- Como abogado, tengo que hacer mi trabajo - se defendió Jenks - Y comprobé que todo lo que dijo Bella es cierto. Su hermano pequeño se rompió prácticamente todos los huesos en ese accidente de coche. Depende únicamente de Bella, que está removiendo cielo y tierra para proporcionarle los mejores cuidados. El personal del hospital no pudo haber hablado mejor de la entrega de Bella hacia su hermano.

- Pobres! han tenido que sufrir tanto - musitó Alice - Bella es una mujer fuerte y encantadora. La mujer perfecta para mi hermano.

- Es un auténtico ángel, pero Edward la trata como si fuera una mísera combinación de la arpía que dejó a Emmett y Tanya. Quizá con el tiempo se dé cuenta de lo que vale. Quizá incluso admita que la ama, pero ya será demasiado tarde. Además de todas las cualidades que has mencionado, Bella también es muy orgullosa y no permitirá que nadie la lastime.

- ¿Pero qué ocurriría si ella estuviera enamorada de él?

- A veces el amor no es suficiente, Alice. Estoy de acuerdo en que Bella podría ser lo mejor que le ha pasado a Edward, pero él se está comportando como un paranoico receloso y no creo que ella pueda...

- Tienes una muy pobre opinión de Edward - Alice frunció el ceño - Pero yo pienso que a pesar del daño que le hizo Tanya, Edward tiene mucho amor que dar y...

- Estas leyendo demasiadas novelas romanticas, Alice. Edward es un hombre amargado y es muy poco probable que sea sanado por el verdadero amor.

- No pienso oír otra palabra negativa sobre mi hermano, Jenks - Alice se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia Edward y Bella.

Continuaban bailando muy, muy pegados, y Alice observó con deleite que Bella rodeaba el cuello de Edward con los brazos, proporcionando a sus cuerpos incluso más intimidad.

- Creo que este compromiso va a ser real antes de que te des cuenta y Edward te pedirá que rompas ese contrato. Estoy segura - añadió Alice con una gran determinación.

- Nada me gustaría más, pero...

- Nada de peros. Los dos... Oh - Alice se escondió rápidamente - Creo que Edward me ha visto.

- ¿y que tiene de malo?

- Lo malo es que tenía la mirada "quiero-matar-a-Alice"- rió nerviosa.

En el interior del salón, Edward estaba olvidando el enfado con Alice por hacerlo bailar. Además, otras parejas se habían sumado al baile, entre ellos Emmett y Rosalie, y sus padres. Estaba recuperando la calma cuando vió el rostro de Alice en la ventana! Así que se estaba escondiendo!

- Edward, ¿qué te ocurre? - le preguntó Bella con voz ronca al ver que Edward mascullaba algo en voz baja.

Continuaba rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Los había puesto allí a petición del propio Edward que, en cuanto había empezado a bailar con Bella, había olvidado su malhumor. Estaba cansado de luchar, cansado de desearla y no tenerla. Y estar tan cerca de ella había resultado tranquilizante y excitante al mismo tiempo. Estimulante y relajante... Pero de pronto había visto a su hermana en la ventana. Observándolo mientras bailaba con Bella.

- Edward ¿estás bien? - Bella se separó ligeramente de él y lo miró.

- Creo que vi un diablillo en la ventana - Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y sacudió la cabeza – Alice se está escondiendo de mi – rió por lo bajo.

- No la culpo – sonrió Bella – cuando te enojas… eres de temer

- No lo soy! – dijo con fingido enfado mientras sonreía y volvió a mirar a la ventana para ver si su hermana continuaba allí, pero, por supuesto, ya no la vio.

Sorpresivamente una oleada de orgullo lo invadió. Segundos antes, había visto a su pequeña hermana con unos ojos llenos de esperanza mientras lo veía bailar con Bella. Por otro lado su madre Esme siempre ha tenido fe en él, aun cuando el pensaba que no la merecía. Y su padre y su hermano siempre lo han apoyado, incluso en los momentos mas difíciles. Edward pensó en toda su familia llenándose de una profunda alegría y orgullo…

Bella apartó las manos de su cuello, se cruzó de brazos y observó atentamente a Edward tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de su falso prometido.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada - sacudió la cabeza abrumado por sus pensamientos y esbozó una sonrisa - No puedo seguir aquí, Bella. Necesito un poco de tranquilidad. Hay demasiada gente, demasiado ruido. Vamonos - la agarró de la mano y salió con ella del salón.

Bella pensó al principio que se dirigían hacia la terraza. El frío de la noche seguramente lo ayudaría a despejar la cabeza. Sin embargo, Edward la condujo hacia una enorme escalera.

Mientras subían agarrados de la mano Edward miró a Bella fijamente y sonrió de una forma dulce.

- Amo a mi familia Bella… ellos… siempre han tenido fe en mi… pero…

Bella vio el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos y su corazón se estremeció por él.

- ¿Pero que Edward? ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta?

- No lo merezco – suspiró – no les dedico mucho tiempo, prefiero estar en la compañía. No se…

- Edward, claro que lo mereces – sonrió – no hace falta ser un genio para saber que adoras a tu familia, que los respetas y que harías lo que fuera por ellos. Incluso tus ojos brillan de una forma especial cuando hablas de ellos.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente. Llegaron al final de la escalera y caminaron por un largo pasillo.

- ¿Sabes adonde vamos? - le preguntó Bella

- Sí, a la habitación que utilizo cuando me quedo a dormir aquí - la condujo hacia un dormitorio pequeño, decorado en tonos azules, verdes y amarillos.

Bella cruzó la habitación para encender la luz de la mesilla de noche. Mientras lo hacía, Edward cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿Sabes? Mientras pensaba en lo que te conté de mi familia – dijo quedamente - he recordado algo más. Una de las cosas más importantes sobre ella, algo que mi madre y padre intentaron infundirnos a todos y cada uno de nosotros.

- ¿Y qué es? - le preguntó Bella con delicadeza.

- La forma en que cada uno hace que las cosas sucedan. Cuando quieren algo, luchan por ello. No permiten que las dudas o los miedos los detengan. Es mas, en este momento, estarían diciéndome "Edward, ya sabes lo que quieres, lucha por ello"

- No creo que tus padres tengan queja sobre ti en ese aspecto - le aseguró Bella - Tú has seguido su ejemplo y eres un ejecutivo de primera.

- Sé que te sorprenderá, pero no estoy hablando de negocios - Edward se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos - Ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello.

Bella asintió, pero estaba mirando el teléfono que había en la mesilla de noche.

- Mientras te acuestas, voy a llamar a un taxi para que me lleve a casa. Esperaré a que te duermas. Esta noche hay tanta gente que no creo que alguien se dé cuenta de que hemos abandonado la fiesta.

- Considero esta fiesta como un acontecimiento en el que mi presencia es completamente innecesaria, además de una pérdida de tiempo - Edward se quitó la chaqueta y comenzó a aflojarse el nudo de la corbata.

Los calcetines y el cinturón los siguieron. Bella alargó entonces la mano hacia el teléfono.

- Llamaré a un taxi y… Ay!

Edward le quitó el auricular de la mano y lo dejó de nuevo en su lugar.

- No te vayas Bella - le dijo con voz ronca. Bella abrió los ojos como platos. Edward estaba empezando a desabrocharse la camisa.

- Edward de verdad no pienso que...

- Estupendo. Porque yo también estoy harto de pensar! Voy a volverme loco de tanto pensar! - le tomó ambas manos - Hagamos un trato. No pensemos más.

- ¿Un trato? ¿Deberíamos llamar a Jenks para que redacte un documento y lo hagamos oficial? - intentaba mantener un tono divertido, pero el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

- Olvídate de Jenks. Olvídate de todo, salvo de nosotros dos.

Sintió el calor de sus piernas contra ella y un estremecimiento atravesó su cuerpo. Edward la abrazó y Bella se retorció ligeramente. No lo suficiente como para liberarse. Ni tampoco lo bastante como para persuadirlo de que quería que la soltara. Admitió para sí misma que no quería separarse de Edward.

- Por favor, Bella - Edward la estrechó contra él y buscó con los labios su cuello.

Bella sabía lo que Edward deseaba. Lo miró dejándose arrastrar por el poderoso deseo que reflejaban sus ojos verdes. El problema era que ella quería lo mismo y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

- Llamaré un taxi… - musitó con la poca cordura que le quedaba – debo irme…

- No importa cuantas veces lo repitas - le rozó los labios - Sabes perfectamente que no quieres irte…

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó con tal cuidado que la dejó sin respiración. Bella posó la mano en su pecho. En su pecho desnudo. Sintió el calor de su piel y la aspereza del vello oscuro que cubría sus músculos. Descubrió sus pezones y los dibujó suavemente con los dedos, impulsada por una sensual y salvaje curiosidad. En aquel momento deseaba explorar todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo.

Edward gimió y volvió a besarla otra vez. En aquella ocasión fue un beso maravilloso, rebosante de dulzura y pasión. Edward deslizaba las manos por su espalda, muy lentamente. Y Bella deseó sentir sus manos sobre su piel desnuda. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Edward le desabrochó el vestido y se lo deslizó por los hombros. Besó entonces el hueco de su cuello, siguió la delicada línea de su clavícula y bajó hasta la curva de sus senos.

Bella gimió suavemente mientras él posaba la boca sobre el sujetador, también de color rojo. Con la punta de la lengua acarició el pezón, rodeándolo hasta hacer gemir a Bella de incontenible placer.

Cuando Bella volvió a abrir los ojos, estaban los dos tumbados en la cama, prácticamente desnudos. Ella solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior y las medias; él únicamente los calzoncillos. La cabeza le daba vueltas con una fiera excitación. Estaba tan absorta en el placer de las caricias y los besos, que apenas se acordaba de haberse desprendido de la mayor parte de su ropa. Todo le parecía tan natural, tan normal. Estar allí con Edward, besándolo, acariciándolo...

- Eres increiblemente hermosa - susurró Edward.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, se arqueó contra él y movió las manos por sus hombros desnudos, aprendiendo la textura de sus músculos, el calor de su piel. Haciendo gala de una audacia impropia de ella, descendió por su pecho hasta su vientre, siguiendo el camino que marcaba su vello.

Edward sentía el delicado roce de su mano y veía cómo todos sus intentos de controlarse comenzaban desaparecer. Sus emociones se imponían a su razón. Por fin estaban juntos. Por fin podía verla, tocarla, acariciarla tal y como había deseado verla y tocarla durante toda una vida...

Posó la mano lentamente sobre su vientre. Exploraba su ombligo con el pulgar mientras el resto de sus dedos descansaba en el inicio de sus bragas. Bella contuvo la respiración. Esperaba, desesperadamente, que Edward continuara bajando la mano. Y lo deseaba con una urgencia que la estremecía.

- Así que hoy has optado por un solo color - dijo con voz ronca, jugueteando con el inicio de sus medias - Todo va a juego con el anillo

- Yo misma me he comprado la lencería - Bella se sonrojó violentamente. Estaba segura de que en aquel momento hasta su piel había adquirido el mismo tono - Ya me pareció mal que me compraras el vestido, pero no habría estado bien que pagaras...

- A mí me apetece comprarte cosas - le dijo - Quiero que tengas cosas bonitas. Quiero darte todo lo que quieras.

- Edward - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de emoción - Solo te quiero a ti...

Porque estaba enamorada de él. Bella lo comprendió en aquel momento. Deseaba poder decírselo. Quería hacerlo. Pero conociendo a Edward como lo conocía, sabía que él no querría oírlo. Era demasiado pronto. Sabía que se sentiría agobiado por su amor, atrapado por él. De modo que lo único que podía hacer era demostrárselo. Los hechos siempre eran más elocuentes que las palabras. Lo besó, expresándole en su beso todo lo que no se atrevía a confesarle.

Edward deslizó la mano por el interior de sus bragas. Bella se estremeció al sentir que sus dedos acariciaban el vello que cubría su sexo y continuaban descendiendo. Aunque la avergonzaba que Edward la encontrara húmeda y dispuesta para el amor, se retorcía contra su mano mientras él la estrechaba contra los pliegues de su feminidad, buscando sus más secretos y sensibles rincones. Y gemía de placer ante la exquisita presión de sus dedos.

- Edward… por favor! - susurró. No sabía si le estaba pidiendo que detuviera aquel delicioso tormento o si le estaba suplicando que no lo hiciera.

Edward la besó. Hundió la lengua en su boca al mismo tiempo que deslizaba los dedos en el interior de su feminidad. El corazón de Bella irradiaba una tensión, un calor, que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. La joven nunca había sentido nada parecido. Era como si en su interior se estuviera desatando una tormenta de fuego. Y, de pronto, se produjo un estallido. Explotó dentro de ella un placer tan fascinante que lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a Edward.

Edward la estrechaba con fuerza, acunándola posesivamente entre sus brazos. Besaba su frente, sus mejillas, su cuello. El placer la sacudía una y otra vez, como si se hubiera desatado una sensación en cadena. Al final, Bella se relajó, flácida y débil contra él. Cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente, hasta encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward.

Bella contuvo la respiración. Había estado mirándola! Ella siempre había sido tan reservada que no se imaginaba capaz de una respuesta tan salvaje....Y Edward lo había estado viendo todo.

- Oh, Dios mío - volvió la cabeza avergonzada - Nunca me había pasado nada igual... No sé qué decir.

- No tienes que decir nada, Bella. Y no tienes por qué avergonzarte - la abrazó con fuerza. Se sentía como si estuviera en la cumbre del mundo. La tomó por la barbilla y le hizo alzar la cabeza - Ha sido maravilloso verte, cariño. Eres tan apasionada... - deslizó la mano entre sus piernas con una ardiente caricia.

Bella sintió que comenzaba a quitarle las medias y, aunque parecía absurdo que pudiera sentir vergüenza después de que Edward presenciara su orgasmo, se sentía expuesta y vulnerable mientras él terminaba de desnudarla.

El cuerpo de Edward palpitaba de deseo.

- No puedo esperar ni un segundo más, cariño - aun así, fue capaz de esperar el tiempo suficiente para ponerse un preservativo que sacó del cajón de la mesilla de noche.

Bella lo observaba atentamente, demasiado intrigada para desviar la mirada. ¿Debería comentarle a Edward que él iba a ser su primer amante? Estaba segura de que ella no era la primera mujer con la que Edward hacía el amor. Cada uno de sus gestos revelaba una gran experiencia.

Bella tomó una decisión mientras le abría los brazos a Edward, permitiéndole el acceso a su cuerpo. Lo amaba y aquella noche ella no era la vulgar Bella Swan, sino la protagonista de su propio cuento de hadas, que por fin tenía la oportunidad de expresarle su amor al hombre del que estaba enamorada.

- No quiero esperar más, Edward – susurró - Ven ya, por favor.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Edward comenzó a llenarla lentamente al tiempo que le alzaba las caderas para permitir que su cuerpo se encontrara con su fuerte y firme embestida. Bella tomó aire, obligándose a relajarse. La intimidad que compartían era tan física, tan elemental, tan diferente a todo lo que había experimentado hasta entonces... No podía imaginarse aquella unión, aquella entrega con nadie que no fuera Edward, el hombre al que amaba.

Y aunque no creía posible que Edward pudiera elevar su deseo al nivel que lo había hecho la vez anterior, pronto comprendió lo equivocada que estaba. Sus caricias lentas y profundas pronto reavivaron su pasión. Edward marcaba el ritmo con el que iban bañándola olas de constante placer hasta que una explosión de éxtasis y deseo la sacudió.

Escalaron juntos las ardientes cumbres de la pasión y alcanzaron la cima para terminar flotando en un mundo íntimo y relajante con una total sensación de paz y satisfacción.

Tiempo después, Bella oyó la respiración acompasada de Edward y supo que se había dormido. No le importó. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de conversar. Asomó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquella noche era especial y no le hacían falta muchos análisis. Aquella noche, Edward y ella eran amantes y Bella sabía que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, jamás se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho. De lo que Edward y ella habían compartido.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!**

**Dia lunes!! de nuevo capitulo y espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado :)**

**Bueno, muchas me han preguntado cuantos capitulos quedan... y la respuesta es tres! :( mas un epilogo, pero la verdad... aun no estoy muy convencida con el resultado de este, asi que dudo que lo suba... aun no lo se :S**

**El proximo capitulo trataré de subirlo lo antes posible! y agradezco mucho todos sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! un abrazo gigante!**

**PollyCox99**


	13. Capitulo 13: Sospechas

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 13: Sospechas**

Bella se había despertado aquella mañana alrededor de las seis y, durante unos frenéticos segundos, se había quedado desconcertada al descubrirse desnuda y en la cama con él. Pero, casi al instante, había recuperado los sensuales recuerdos de la noche anterior y había deseado, como nada en el mundo, volver a hacer el amor con él. Sin embargo, su parte racional le indicaba que lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no debería repetirse si no quería salir lastimada

- A menos que pienses pasar el resto de tu vida con los ojos cerrados, vas a tener que mirarme, Bella

Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos. No sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo iba a aparentar que su relación era la misma después de lo que había pasado entre ellos?

- Mírame, tontita. Si no abres los ojos en tres segundos, te obligaré a hacerlo.

Respirando profundamente para darse valor, Bella se quitó las manos de la cara.

- Buenos días.

- Eso está mejor. Quiero mirarte mientras hablamos.

- ¿De qué?

- De la situación comercial del país – rodó sus ojos - Vamos Bella! Después de lo de anoche, no se me habría ocurrido pensar que pudieras ponerte tímida - sonrió él.

¿Estaba de broma? ¿Ella, angustiada hasta el punto de ahogarse, y él estaba de broma? Pero estaba claro que Edward había hecho eso muchas veces y no parecía avergonzado en absoluto.

Bella se obligó a sí misma a mirarlo. Estaba apoyado en un hombro, muy cerca, y sonreía de una forma...

- ¿Por qué estás tan avergonzada? Anoche no lo estabas.

El recordatorio de lo que habían compartido hizo que se pusiera colorada hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Tú sabes por qué. Porque ahora... ahora no sé qué va a pasar.

- ¿Tú qué quieres que pase?

¿Qué quería? Que le dijera: "Te quiero, Bella". Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Edward no podía amarla porque para él, el amor era algo que prácticamente no existe. Pero era un hombre muy listo y si sumaba dos y dos... se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. Y eso no podía ocurrir.

- Quiero que las cosas sigan tal cual estaban – mintió – Tu eres mi jefe… yo tu secretaria. Fin del asunto.

Edward levantó una ceja. Obviamente, no la creía.

- ¿Estas segura?

Bella tragó saliva. No había sonado muy convincente.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podemos ser?- preguntó, intentando levantarse.

Pero Edward tiró de su brazo y volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama.

- Tú no vas a ninguna parte. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Bella cerró los ojos, con el corazón acelerado. Aquello era una tortura.

Edward no podía creer lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser esta mujer. ¿Cómo podía creer que las cosas permanecerían igual que antes? Para el las cosas habían cambiado de una forma drástica. Ella había sido suya y haría lo que fuera para repetir todo lo vivido durante esa noche.

- No hay nada que decir, Edward – dijo Bella mientras cerraba sus ojos para huir de la mirada penetrante de su "prometido"

- Si vuelves a cerrar los ojos...

- Olvídalo, por favor. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

Él la miró largamente a los ojos, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres que olvide lo que pasó anoche?

- Sí - contestó Bella, tragando saliva.

- ¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?

- Solo quiero que las cosas sean como antes.

- No te creo - dijo él sonriendo con suficiencia – Nos deseamos Bella. Y es algo que simplemente no podemos evitar.

- Si, si se puede. Lo de anoche… se nos fue de las manos, eso es todo.

- Acaso… ¿lo lamentas?

- Sí - mintió Bella. Debería lamentarlo, pero no era así. Guardaría ese recuerdo para siempre - No deberíamos haberlo hecho.

- ¿Hecho qué? Dilo – ordenó Edward molesto por las palabras de Bella.

- No deberíamos haber tenido... relaciones sexuales.

- Ya veo - dijo mirándola a los ojos. Después, saltó de la cama y tomó los calzoncillos, que estaban en el suelo - Me alegro de haber aclarado el asunto.

Bella lo miró, ansiosa.

- Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

- Claro que sí - contestó Edward, poniéndose una camiseta con tal violencia que Bella pensó que iba a romperla - ¿Por qué una noche de... relaciones sexuales iba a cambiar las cosas?

- Claro que no. Pero si los dos estamos de acuerdo... ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?

- No estoy enfadado! - gritó él, tomando su reloj de la mesilla - ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar enfadado?

- No lo sé. Solo quiero que las cosas sigan igual.

Edward se quedó en silencio, mirándola. Después, se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Pues… Haz lo que quieras! – murmuró enfadado mientras salía de la habitación cerrando con un portazo.

Bella se quedó mirando la puerta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Las cosas tenían que seguir igual. No podría soportar convertirse en solo una amante mas para el. Definitivamente era la mejor decisión. Ademas, era sábado. Tenía que volver a su apartamento, ducharse e ir al hospital para pasar el día con Seth. No podía desilusionar a su hermano. De modo que a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo y de sus lágrimas, se había levantado y se había vestido rápidamente para volver a su casa.

El teléfono sonó cuando Bella estaba sirviéndose un sabroso trozo de lasaña.

- Debe ser para ti, Bella – predijo Emily – Edward Cullen ha estado llamándote cada dos horas desde las diez de esta mañana. Y no, no pienso decirle que no estás.

A Bella se le aceleró el pulso. Había estado deseando hablar con Edward durante todo el día. Pero no estaba segura de cómo iba a recibirla. En aquel momento eran las nueve de la noche y acababa de volver a su apartamento después del largo día que había pasado en el hospital. Y Edward estaba al teléfono. Tomó el auricular y musitó un tembloroso «hola».

Incluso en la distancia, la voz de Bella lo afectaba de forma profunda. Desde que se había despertado aquella mañana y se había descubierto solo en la cama, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en Bella. A lo largo del día, había pasado por una serie de sentimientos: desde la preocupación al enfado. Y en aquel momento, cuando por fin la tenía al teléfono, tenía que contenerse para no gritarle cientos de preguntas.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a tomar algo - comentó Edward con una naturalidad completamente ajena a la tensión que azotaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Sí, puedo pasar a buscarte dentro de un cuarto de hora.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia sus viejos vaqueros y su sudadera. No se había maquillado y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

- ¿Podrían ser veinte?

A Edward le habría gustado que fueran diez!

- Pasaré a buscarte dentro de media hora - contestó tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

No quería que Bella pensara que se moría de ganas de verla. Si ella había sido capaz de desaparecer durante todo el día sin darle ningún tipo de explicación, él podía mostrarse igual de frío.

Media hora más tarde, Edward estaba llamando a la puerta del apartamento. Bella se había puesto una minifalda y un jersey y se había dejado el pelo suelto. Al ver a Edward, deseó abalanzarse a sus brazos. Pero él parecía demasiado distante para tal recibimiento, así que se limitó a sonreír y a saludarlo con su tono más profesional.

Mientras Edward conducía, estuvieron hablando de banalidades.

- ¿Adonde vamos? - preguntó Bella cuando agotaron el tema del clima.

- A mi casa - Edward tensó las manos sobre el volante - ¿Alguna objeción?

Bella tragó saliva.

- Yo... mañana por la mañana tengo que estar en casa a las diez - susurró. Los domingos, el horario de visitas del hospital era de doce a seis.

Edward alargó la mano hasta su rodilla.

- Estarás a tiempo, lo prometo.

Bella esperaba que le preguntara por qué tenía que regresar a esa hora, o que se interesara por dónde había pasado al día. Había decidido que si se lo preguntaba le diría la verdad. Seth era una parte muy importante en su vida y el hecho de que Edward no supiera de su existencia limitaba seriamente su relación con él. Pero Edward no hizo preguntas y Bella no iba a ofrecerle voluntariamente la información. No quería utilizar a Seth para fortalecer su relación con él. En cuanto llegaron a su destino, Edward sirvió un par de copas de vino. Bella bebió un sorbo, pero él dejó la copa sobre la mesa del café sin llevársela siquiera a los labios.

- ¿Porque niegas lo que sentimos Bella? – dijo acercándose a ella – Somos un hombre y una mujer que se desean…

- Yo…- Bella suspiró nerviosa - yo no soy una mujer de aventuras Edward. Deberás buscarte a otra para ese trabajo…

- Te deseo Bella…

- Edward…- dijo sin poder evitar estremecerse mientras el tomaba su cintura.

- Lo de la copa era una excusa - dijo con voz ronca - Tenía ganas de estar contigo. Y ahora estás aquí.

Bella dejó la copa en la mesa y al sentir el dulce aliento y cuerpo de Edward cerca suyo, todas las barreras se derrumbaron. Toda duda e inseguridad fue reemplazada por el deseo y el amor.

- Pues… aquí estoy - dijo con la mirada resplandeciente.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. Hasta que ambos se abrazaron simultáneamente y se besaron hasta quedarse sin respiración. Se acariciaban desesperadamente, alimentando el fuego de la pasión que los abrasaba.

La primera vez, ni siquiera llegaron al dormitorio. Se desprendieron precipitadamente de su ropa e hicieron el amor en el sofá prácticamente sin preliminares. Llevaban horas pensando el uno en el otro, deseándose, así que sus cuerpos estaban preparados para la consumación de aquel mutuo deseo.

Edward se colocó entre sus muslos y Bella se abrió a él, arqueando las caderas y abrazándolo con sus piernas. Edward gimió de placer mientras se hundía en su tenso y húmedo calor. Ella se movía con él, adaptándose a su ritmo mientras dejaban que las dulces llamas del deseo los envolvieran. Estallaron juntos en un tumultuoso orgasmo que los dejó gozosamente agotados y satisfechos. Con los cuerpos todavía unidos, Edward se derrumbó sobre ella y enterró el rostro en su hombro. Bella lo abrazó con fuerza.

- En este momento solo importan el aquí y el ahora - musitó Edward - Ni el falso compromiso, ni la compañía, ni mi familia... nada de eso tiene que ver con nosotros.

Pasaron el resto de la noche en aquel universo privado, tan absortos el uno en el otro que a la mañana siguiente la vuelta al mundo real fue mucho más dura de lo que ninguno de ellos había anticipado.

Mientras Edward llevaba a Bella de vuelta a casa, iban en completo silencio. Edward la miraba de reojo, preguntándose cómo iba a pasar el día y deseando que se quedara con él. Pero no hizo preguntas. Su relación con Bella estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Estaba convencido de que en realidad ella quería que se lo preguntara para poder acceder a una nueva fase de su plan de conquista. Pero Edward conocía demasiado bien las tácticas manipuladoras de las mujeres para dejarse atrapar por ellas.

Bella miraba las calles a través de los cristales empapados por la lluvia. Su alegría iba disipándose a medida que se acercaba el momento de la separación. Si al menos Edward le hiciera alguna pregunta... Ella quería hablarle de Seth. Después de la intimidad que habían compartido, le parecía absurdo seguir ocultándoselo.

Pero Edward no hizo preguntas porque en realidad no le importaba lo que hacía cuando no estaba con él. Habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, pero su compromiso continuaba siendo una farsa. Y cometería el error de su vida si se engañaba pensando que Edward se había enamorado de ella. Muchas mujeres confundían el amor con el sexo, pero Bella decidió que no iba a ser una de ellas.

Amaba a Edward, pero sabía que él no la amaba. Y fingir lo contrario era mucho más peligroso que su falso compromiso. Bella nunca se había engañado a sí misma y no estaba dispuesta a comenzar a hacerlo. Pero quienquiera que hubiera creado la antigua expresión «la verdad es dolorosa», comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Aquella noche Emily ocupó el salón con algunos de sus amigos y Bella se retiró a leer a su dormitorio.

Poco después de las nueve, una llamada a la puerta las sacó de su concentración. Antes de que hubieran podido levantarse a abrir, la voz de Edward las sobresaltó.

- Emily me dijo que estabas aquí - entró en el dormitorio sin esperar a que lo invitaran a pasar.

Bella estaba tan sorprendida de verlo allí que no fue capaz de articular palabra.

- Lo siento - musitó Edward con los ojos fijos en Bella. Cruzó la habitación, levantó el libro que Bella tenía entre las manos y leyó en voz alta – _"¿Quien soy? Comprensión de la psicología adolescente"_. Muy bueno, ¿eh?

- Pues la verdad es que sí - contestó Bella sonriente.

Se alegraba de ver a Edward. Y por su forma de mirarla, estaba segura que él también se alegraba de verla, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes a pasar la noche a mi casa?

- De acuerdo - Bella dejó el libro a un lado y comenzó preparar una bolsa. Emily quien había entrado en la habitación no dijo nada, pero la miró con abierta desaprobación.

Ni a Bella ni a Edward les importó. Acababan de entrar otra vez en su mundo privado. Estaban solo ellos dos, deseándose el uno al otro.

Aquel patrón se repitió durante las siguientes semanas. Bella pasaba los sábados y los domingos visitando a su hermano y Edward no hacía preguntas al respecto. Pero todos los sábados y los domingos iba a buscarla a su casa para llevársela a dormir a su casa.

A medida que iba pasando el tiempo, Bella y Edward iban descubriendo nuevas dimensiones de su relación. Pasaban prácticamente todas las tardes juntos. Salían a cenar, al cine, al teatro o a conciertos, y de vez en cuando se reunían con otros miembros de la familia Cullen.

Pero tanto Bella como Edward preferían las veladas tranquilas que pasaban leyendo o hablando en su apartamento.

Las noches que pasaban juntos tenían el aura de una luna de miel. Ninguna pareja de recién casados habría sido tan atenta y apasionada como lo eran Edward y su falsa prometida.

A veces les preguntaban por sus planes de boda y Bella contestaba que no tenían ninguno, que de momento estaban disfrutando de su compromiso. Pero aquella pregunta la devolvía a la cruda realidad que ella olvidaba la mayor parte de las veces: que estaba formando parte de una farsa. La vida que llevaba con Edward era maravillosa, pero estaba basada en una mentira.

En el caso de Edward, la atracción que sentía hacia Bella se había hecho cada vez más fuerte. Había descubierto en Bella a una mujer interesante, fascinante incluso. Y aunque no le gustaba que pasara los sábados y los domingos sin él, incluso había sido capaz de no pensar en ello.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar más ausencias sin justificar. De modo que cuando la invitó a pasar unos días con su familia para celebrar el aniversario de sus padres y Bella se negó, decidió que aquel no era momento para mostrarse comprensivo.

- ¿Por qué no puedes pasar unos días con nosotros? - le preguntó, enfadado y sorprendido por su negativa.

- Le prometí a mi hermano que lo pasaría con el.

- Tu hermano! - exclamó Edward con desprecio - Nunca lo ves, ni siquiera lo mencionas, ¿y esperas que me crea que vas a estar con el?

- Que no haya mencionado a mi hermano no significa que no esté en contacto con el!

Hablaba con el todas las noches, aunque claro, Edward no lo sabía. Y no porque ella mantuviera aquellas llamadas en secreto. No, simplemente, porque Edward nunca le preguntaba con quién estaba hablando. Era evidente que ni siquiera le importaba.

- Toda mi familia espera que vengas a comer con nosotros - respondió Edward cortante - Así que basta con que le digas a tu hermano que tienes otros planes.

- ¿Y por qué no le dices tú a tu familia que YO tengo otros planes? - Bella pestañeó para apartar las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos - De hecho, probablemente haya llegado el momento de que… preparemos el terreno para nuestra ruptura - el dolor la hacía castigarlo - Tu familia debería tener pistas de que han comenzado a surgir problemas entre nosotros, para que cuando pongamos fin al compromiso no los pille de sorpresa.

«Nuestra ruptura». Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Hasta entonces, no había pensado en ningún momento en romper su falso compromiso y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba esa idea. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Bella cerca de él. Hacer el amor con ella se había convertido casi en una adicción y de pronto Bella lo amenazaba con alejarse para siempre. Estaba seguro de que Bella sabía el efecto que tenía en él y estaba utilizando su deseo por ella en su propio beneficio.

- Sí, tienes razón. Habría que empezar a insinuar que han surgido problemas entre nosotros - estaba orgullo de su tono de voz, tan frío e indiferente – Haz lo que quieras. Yo intentaré fingir que estoy molesto.

Fingiría estar molesto. A Bella no le pasó desapercibida aquella frase. En realidad, a Edward no le importaba nada acerca de ella. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se llamaba su hermano.

Cuando Edward anunció aquella tarde que se iba de la oficina, Bella le dijo que no iba a ir a su casa con él, que quería estar en su apartamento. Aquella era la primera vez desde hacía semanas que no se iban juntos. Edward tensó los labios en una dura línea.

- Estupendo. Puedes enfurruñarte todo lo que quieras en tu apartamento. Y si más tarde quieres que nos veamos, llámame y pasaré a buscarte.

Bella decidió que preferiría morir a llamarlo. Levantó la barbilla y no se dignó a contestar. Edward se quedó mirándola en silencio y salió de la oficina.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chicas!!**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y como siempre me dejen sus comentarios, opiniones al respecto! =)**

**La verdad, estoy un tanto confundida! no se que hacer! he recibido sugerencias de que no debo terminar la historia tan luego... pero ya la tengo terminada.. no se si hacerle algunos cambios... no lo se! por un lado me gusta bastante como está... pero por otro no quiero defraudarlas :( asi que estoy considerando todos los puntos de vista... espero sus opinones al respecto... ya que es mi primera historia y estoy un tanto desorientada :) toda opinion será bien recibida :D**

**Muuuuchas gracias por todos sus reviews!! y espero los de este capitulo!**

**Un abrazo a todas!! y nos vemos en el prox capitulo XD**

**PollyCox99 No olviden dejar reviews!!! **


	14. Capitulo 14: Complicación

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 14: Complicación**

En cuanto abrió la puerta, reconoció a uno de los amigos de Emily apoyándose levemente en el marco de esta. Tenía los ojos muy brillantes y parecía a punto de caerse.

- Hola, Bella - la saludó, entrando y dejándose caer sobre la silla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Jared?

- Nada! Que podría haberme pasado? Eh! - exclamó el chico riendo socarronamente cuando ella se paró frente a el.

Bella dio un paso atrás, con el corazón acelerado nerviosa por la respuesta agresiva de Jared. El chico estaba borracho, pero no tenía por qué hacerle nada.

- Jared, Emily no está…uhmm salió y…

El chico se levantó, intentando no tambalearse. Olía a alcohol y parecía tener problemas para fijar la mirada.

- Necesito... - empezó a decir sujetándose a la silla – Necesito…

Bella se obligó a sí misma a sonreír, intentando tranquilizarlo cuando vió que este tenía una herida sangrando en el brazo. No iba a pasar nada. Debía mantener la calma. Pero estaba sola con aquel chico. Un chico completamente borracho.

- Tienes el brazo herido ¿Cómo te la has hecho? - Intentaba hablar con calma.

- Con una botella... - empezó a decir Jared, dando un paso hacia ella - Solo necesito limpiarla…

Bella dio un paso atrás y abrió levemente la puerta para indicarle la salida.

- Es mejor que vayas a un hospital y busques a un medico…

- No quiero un médico - replicó él, tomándola del brazo fuertemente haciéndole daño - Tú me sirves. Eres muy guapa, Bella - acotó tratando de tocarla y besarla.

- Suéltame imbecil! - exclamó Bella, aterrada - No me toques!

La puerta se abrió entonces y Edward entró al apartamento. De una zancada, se acercó al chico y lo puso contra la pared. Había visto a Edward enfadado otras veces, pero la furia que había en sus ojos era aterradora.

- No vuelvas a tocarla! Ni siquiera te acerques a ella ¿Me oyes?

- Suéltame! - exclamó Jared - Te denunciaré!

- Hazlo. Pero no vuelvas a tocar a mi prometida o tendrás algo serio por lo que denunciarme - le soltó Edward, furioso.

- Yo no sabía que era tu novia - se disculpó Jared entonces.

- Pues ya lo sabes - replicó él, apretando los dientes y luego miró a Bella - ¿Te ha hecho daño?

- No - contestó ella con su voz quebrada.

- Bella, espérame en el coche.

Ella no discutió. Quería marcharse de allí tan rápido como fuera posible.

Una vez dentro del coche cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para calmarse. Edward se reunió con ella quince minutos después, con expresión tensa.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- No volverá a molestarte. Estaba demasiado borracho - replicó él y la miró son ternura. Una ternura que ella nunca había visto excepto con su familia - Sigues temblando. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí - contestó Bella, sin mirarlo - No me ha hecho nada, Edward. He sido yo. Me he asustado.

- Te agarró del brazo e intentó.... Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Maldito infeliz!

Ella se miró las manos durante un rato, nerviosa.

- Edward, yo... – suspiró – gracias. Llegaste justo a tiempo…y... siento mucho la discusion que tuvimos.

- Yo tambien. Lo siento - suspiró sonriendo tiernamente - Vamos a casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Edward, él la llevó al salón y la sentó cariñosamente en uno de los sofás.

- Voy a servirte una copa - dijo, quitándose la chaqueta. Pero cuando se dirigía a la cocina, Bella tomó su mano.

- No necesito una copa. Siéntate. Se me pasará enseguida.

Tenía que calmarse y el sentir a Edward cerca era lo único que necesitaba para volver a sentir paz y tranquilidad. Por su parte, él solo quería calmar su miedo, su temor y protegerla de cualquier daño o peligro al que se enfrentara. Quería cuidarla.

- ¿Quieres algo, cariño?

La evidente preocupación del Edward hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Solo abrázame.

Edward la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le dio pequeños besos en la frente, mejillas, nariz hasta que cayó profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Allí, mientras la contemplaba admitió que con Bella todo era distinto. Experimentó placer en brazos de otras mujeres, pero sólo con ella sentía una sensación de que todo estaba en su lugar. Edward tomó aliento, tratando de recuperar el control de sus sentimientos desbocados. Eso no era lo que él había planeado. No quería que su lujuria tuviera ninguna implicación emocional, pero allí estaba, prácticamente ahogado por ese repentino sentimiento. Tenia que hacer algo al respecto. Las cosas no podían llegar más lejos. No lo permitiría.

.

Una pesadilla la despertó. Con un gemido de horror, Bella se incorporó, sin saber dónde estaba. Y unos fuertes brazos la obligaron a tumbarse de nuevo.

- Solo era una pesadilla - escuchó la voz de Edward - Estoy aquí, Bella. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

- ¿No podemos encender la luz?

- ¿Eso te ayudaría?

- Sí.

Edward alargó la mano para encender la lámpara y pudo notar que él la había llevado al dormitorio cuando se quedó dormida.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó, con la voz cargada de sueño.

- Sí. Duérmete. Ya se me ha pasado.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando? Cálmate, cariño. Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?

- No quiero que me sueltes.

- No voy a soltarte - dijo él, mirándola con los ojos encendidos.

- Edward... - susurró Bella.

¿Lo había mirado alguna vez tan de cerca? ¿Se había fijado alguna vez en aquellas largas pestañas? Y su forma de mirarla hacía que sintiera un cosquilleo en el vientre... La miraba como la había mirado en la fiesta de compromiso.

De repente, en lo único que podía pensar era en sus besos. En sus increíbles besos. Y estar tan cerca era muy tentador. Solo tendría que levantar la cabeza un centímetro para tocar su boca. Y quería hacerlo. Sin pensar entreabrió los labios, esperando, deseando...

- Bella...

Sin pensar, Bella lo besó en los labios, siendo esta la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa. Al principio, era un beso tentativo, suave, pero después, Edward tomó el control. Y el beso se volvió fiero, salvaje, absolutamente sexual. Jadeando, Bella se apretaba contra el cuerpo del hombre, deseándolo más cerca. La fuerza de su deseo la sorprendía.

Era un juego sincero y apasionado que penetró en el alma de Edward. La abrazó con fuerza, estremecido por la fuerza e intensidad de sus propias emociones. Era aterrador sentir de ese modo; ninguna mujer lo había poseído de esa manera, y una parte de su personalidad lo sentía. Nunca pudo controlar las emociones que Bella despertaba en su interior desde que la había besado por primera vez. Asumir la realidad del poder que esa mujer ejercía sobre él, no era fácil para un hombre como él, acostumbrado a dominar y controlar.

Con un suave movimiento, Edward se colocó encima y entonces Bella descubrió que él sentía lo mismo. Se quedó inmóvil cuando él le abrió las piernas, abrumada de deseo y de sorpresa.

Y entonces él hizo el beso más profundo, más íntimo, más seductor si eso era posible, despertando un incendio en su interior. No quería pensar más. Estaba en brazos de Edward, donde debía estar. No podía haber nada más hermoso.

El empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, mientras la mantenía prisionera. Con un suspiro ronco, deslizó la mano hacia abajo y empezó a acariciarla íntimamente, sus largos dedos explorándola de tal forma que Bella lanzó un gemido.

- Edward...

Abrumada por un deseo abrumador, temblaba de anticipación.

Desde que comenzó a tener relaciones con Edward, Bella entendía por qué las mujeres se volvían locas por un hombre, cómo el deseo sexual podía derrotar al sentido común, pero para ella era mucho más que eso. Para ella, era amor. Su amor por Edward era profundo y auténtico.

- Bella... - murmuró él, deslizando los labios por su cuello y su escote. Cuando empezó a lamer uno de sus pezones con la punta de la lengua, Bella creyó volverse loca.

Pero de repente, él levantó la cabeza, respirando con dificultad. ¿Iba a apartarse?, se preguntó, angustiada. Con un gemido de protesta, ella puso la mano sobre su corazón y después la bajó para acariciarlo íntimamente por primera vez. Su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando lo envolvió en su mano. Era tan grande, tan potente... Lo deseaba tanto que no hubiera podido parar por nada del mundo.

Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, el gesto delatando cuánto lo afectaba la caricia. Y el fuego de sus ojos reflejaba la fuerza de su pasión.

Con mano temblorosa, él sacó algo del cajón de la mesilla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Con un rápido movimiento, Edward se puso el preservativo mientras se colocaba encima, incapaz de esperar un segundo más. Con mucho cuidado, la penetró, dándole tiempo para acomodarse a aquella invasión.

- Edward…

- Mi Bella... - murmuró él.

Bella no podía pensar. Dejándose llevar por el poder de aquellas sensaciones, empezó a moverse al ritmo que él marcaba, levantando las caderas instintivamente para recibirlo mejor. De repente, le costaba trabajo respirar. Nunca habría imaginado que hacer el amor con un hombre fuera una experiencia tan... sobrecogedora. Se sentía parte de él, como si fueran uno solo.

Conmovida, levantó una mano para acariciar su cara y él la besó, con los ojos cerrados. Una potente embestida la hizo experimentar una espiral de sensaciones que la envolvía por completo, obligándola a cerrar los ojos y apretarse contra él como si se le fuera la vida. Gritó su nombre y, en ese momento, escuchó el gemido agónico de Edward. Los dos habían sentido lo mismo.

La desinhibida respuesta de Bella liberó una pasión arrolladora dentro de Edward. Bella seguía excitándolo más rápido y con más intensidad que cualquier mujer y aquel descubrimiento activó una alarma dentro de su cerebro enfebrecido. En el pasado perdió la cabeza por Tanya y fue su obsesión, y nunca, antes ni después, nadie tuvo tanto poder sobre él. Sólo pensar en aquellos días sombríos sin ella después de su ruptura lo deprimía. Necesitó mucho tiempo para superarlo y se había jurado que ninguna mujer volvería a ponerlo en esa situación. Ninguna mujer consiguió atravesar su coraza protectora de reserva, ninguna la hizo perder el control. Pero allí estaba Bella una vez más, amenazando con hacer justo eso. Jadeando, Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y Edward se tumbó de espaldas llevándola con él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Era tan hermosa en aquel momento...

No dijeron nada, se quedaron allí, en silencio, apretados el uno contra el otro. Bella de alguna manera sabía que era la última vez. Que al día siguiente...Al día siguiente, los dos tendrían que enfrentarse con la realidad.

.

Al día siguiente, el trayecto de la oficina a casa en autobús era mucho peor de lo que Bella recordaba, pero trataba de relajarse pensando en la maravillosa noche que había pasado junto a Edward. Nunca se había comportado de esa manera con ella. Tan dulce, tan preocupado. Sin embargo, luego de haber pasado la noche juntos y haberse ido juntos a la empresa, no volvió a ver a su falso prometido durante el resto del día. El autobús estaba lleno, hacía calor y los continuos frenazos la hicieron marearse. Achacó su mareo a la falta de costumbre, pero se sintió igual durante el resto de la noche y a la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó, las náuseas la obligaron a correr hasta el baño.

Estaba sentada en el suelo del cuarto de baño, demasiado débil para poder siquiera moverse, cuando entró Emily.

- No tienes buen aspecto, cariño. Estás verde - se arrodilló a su lado y le puso la mano en la mejilla.

- Me siento pésimo - gimió Bella. Emily la miró fijamente.

- No te he visto mucho durante estos últimos dos meses, pero tu cara parece diferente... He visto cambios parecidos en el rostro de otras mujeres… embarazadas - Emily tomó aire - Bella ¿lo estas?

Bella se enderezó tan rápidamente que todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Volvió a apoyarse contra la pared.

- Por supuesto que no!! Yo... él... siempre hemos utilizado algún método anticonceptivo. Además… vamos! que hayamos tenido relaciones antes de ayer no significa que quede embarazada de un día para otro!

- No hay ningún método que sea completamente infalible y obviamente no quedaste embarazada de un día para otro – bufó – recuerda que no es la primera vez que tienen relaciones Bella, pudiste haber quedado embarazada antes. Dime, ¿cuándo tuviste la regla por última vez?

Bella tragó saliva. Se sentía como una adolescente.

- Pues… uhm… En realidad... desde la primera vez que me quedé a dormir en casa de Edward. Pero jamás habría imaginado... siempre hemos utilizado algún método anticonceptivo…incluso la noche anterior utilizamos… digo… Dios! Soy una estúpida!

- El único método completamente infalible contra el embarazo es la abstinencia o la esterilización, Bella. En fin, el tiempo nos dirá si estás o no embarazada. Ahora, métete en la cama y descansa.

Minutos después, Bella llamaba a la oficina para decir que estaba enferma.

Edward se acercó al apartamento de Bella después del trabajo. Aquel día había sido una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. No había hecho nada productivo porque no podía dejar de pensar en Bella. ¿Estaría realmente enferma? Y si no, ¿sería alguna táctica para atraparlo?

Cuando llegó en el coche a su edificio, la vio en la calle, junto a Emily y algunos amigos. Al verla, se emocionó. La había echado terriblemente de menos. Recorrió su rostro con aspiración. Se estaba riendo, parecía animada e increíblemente hermosa. Tuvo que poner en juego toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a su lado a abrazarla.

Pero la desconfianza controló su impulso inicial. Claro que no estaba enferma! Paró un momento y observó al grupo de jóvenes durante algunos furiosos segundos, antes de pisar el acelerador y salir a toda velocidad.

- Eh! ¿Ese no era Edward? - preguntó Emily. Bella sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

- No sé, no lo he visto - había salido a tanta velocidad, que si hubiera sido Edward tampoco habría podido verlo.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de las náuseas, fue capaz de arrastrarse hasta el trabajo, pero el viaje en autobús la afectó de tal manera que tuvo que ir dos veces al baño antes de que Edward llegara a la oficina.

Este la miró de reojo al llegar. Bella se había puesto uno de sus antiguos trajes. Estaba seguro de que lo había hecho para castigarlo, pero, aun así, al verla no pudo menos que decir:

- No tienes buen aspecto. Estás muy pálida y tienes ojeras - sintió una punzada de culpabilidad - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No, estoy bien. No quería perder otro día de trabajo - contestó ella, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

- Bella, si estás enferma no deberías estar aquí. Podrías contagiar a todo el mundo.

- No te preocupes, lo que tengo no es contagioso.

- Bueno, ¿entonces qué te pasa? ¿Has comido algo que te ha sentado mal?

Bella rió con ironía. Ojala hubiera sido así! No respondió y evitó mirar a Edward.

La frustración estaba matando a Edward. Tenía los nervios al límite. Ya habían pasado dos noches sin Bella y estaba a punto de convertirse en una fiera. Algo que seguramente ella sabía perfectamente. Pensando que quizá todo aquello formara parte de un plan para que su compromiso se convirtiera en algo real, Edward se metió en su despacho.

Horas después, entró Carlisle Cullen en la oficina para conversar algunos detalles de la empresa con su hijo y aprovechó la oportunidad para invitarlos a él y a Bella a un viaje familiar.

- Papá, la verdad no creo que sea el momento indicado - lo interrumpió Edward - Para serte sincero, Bella y yo estamos empezando a cuestionarnos nuestro compromiso.

- Pero no es posible! Si están hechos el uno para el otro!! Edward, hijo, nunca te había visto tan tranquilo y tan feliz como ahora.

- A veces solo basta con fingir - fue la respuesta de Edward

Durante el resto del día estuvieron pasando otros miembros de la familia Cullen por el despacho de Edward. Bella permaneció tras su mesa, sin unirse a la conversación, pero estaba convencida de que Edward aprovechó la ocasión para mencionar los problemas de pareja y sus dudas sobre el compromiso. Las miradas de compasión que los miembros de la familia le dirigían al salir lo decían todo. Se marchaban pensando que Edward iba a abandonarla. Bella estaba segura.

A última hora del día, la prueba de embarazo le dio la respuesta definitiva. Bella y Emily se quedaron mirando el resultado fijamente.

- Estoy embarazada - a pesar de sus propias palabras, Bella apenas podía creerlo. ¿Estaba embarazada? Estaba embarazada! Estalló en lágrimas - Dios mío, Emily, ¿qué voy a hacer?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!!!**

**Como les dije! me gusta subir capitulos bien seguido para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia =) y aki me tienen! Espero que les haya gustado y deberan tener paciencia hasta el sabado para el proximo cap. u.u**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazon sus consejos, sugerencias y comentarios acerca de la historia. Como ven este es el capitulo 14 y el fic en total ha quedado de:17 por lo que.... ya quedan pokitos!! y es el computo final! la verdad no hice muchos cambios... solo los necesarios :D y aun no se si incluya epilogo... lo conversaré con mi almohada 6.6 Lo otro que estoy considerando es una secuela... pero toi concentrada en otra historia que subiré una vez que termine esta =) Asi que... tienen que estar atentas! XD**

**Nos vemos en el prox capitulo... el sábado!**

**Un abrazo gigantoso y no olviden dejar SUS REVIEWS!!!!**

**PollyCox99**


	15. Capitulo 15: Acusaciones

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 15: Acusaciones**

Emily sugirió que se lo dijera inmediatamente a Edward y Bella sabía que tenía razón. Todas las mañanas llegaba a la oficina decidida a soltarle a Edward el discurso que había ensayado una y otra vez en la cabeza.

Pero él se mostraba muy distante y frío con ella. En esas condiciones, ¿cómo iba a decirle que estaba embarazada?

El fin de semana llegó y se fue. Bella pasó el día con Seth en el hospital, Edward con su familia.

- Todo el mundo me ha preguntado dónde has pasado el fin de semana - le comentó Edward fríamente el lunes siguiente

- Estaban todos reunidos, incluso viejas amistades de la familia – continuó - Querían conocer a mi prometida y se encontraron con la sorpresa de no poder verla durante todo el fin de semana. Te llamé, pero no contestaste el teléfono.

- No estaba en mi apartamento.

- ¿pero dónde demonios estabas Bella?

- Fuera.

- Fuera. ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decirme?

A los labios de Bella asomó una triste sonrisa.

- Créeme, estoy segura de que no te gustaría oír lo que tengo que decirte - se interrumpió antes de que escapara otra palabra de sus labios - Tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana, Edward. Así que me gustaría poner fin al interrogatorio para comenzar a trabajar.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que me largue porque tienes trabajo que hacer? - Edward estaba atónito. Y tenía la sensación de que estaba empezando a perder el control. Sabía que posiblemente Bella lo tenía todo planeado, pero no pudo evitar preguntar - ¿Cómo es posible que de pronto nos hayamos convertido en enemigos, Bella? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

¿Es que no era capaz de recordarlo? Bella apretó los puños. Jamás olvidaría lo rápida y cruelmente que había cambiado su actitud hacia ella una y otra vez. Primero se molesta por no querer pasar los fines de semana con el, luego se comporta tan tierno la noche que la salvó de Jared y finalmente volvió a su frialdad de siempre.

- Desde que te dije que iba a pasar el fin de semana con mi hermano has estado odioso conmigo - le recordó con voz glacial - y cambias una y otra vez de actitud conmigo! Ya no te entiendo eres un ser completamente… Bipolar!

- No es cierto! Has sido tú la que has estado increíblemente fría conmigo.

- Bueno, si he estado fría ha sido porque... - cerró la boca bruscamente.

- ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Porque tu plan no está saliendo tal como pensabas?

- No sé de qué estás hablando. Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría empezar a trabajar.

- Perdona, pero como eres mi empleada, soy yo el que tiene que decidir lo que tienes que hacer. ¿Por qué no admites la verdad, Bella? Lo sé todo.

Bella sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro.

- ¿Lo… sabes? ¿Pero...cómo?

- Soy un hombre con experiencia, Bella. Por lo menos concédeme eso.

Bella tragó saliva.

- ¿Estás enfadado? - susurró.

- Sí. Estoy enfadado. Por supuesto que estoy enfadado! No me gusta que me manipulen. Durante toda mi vida he visto a mujeres maniobrar para conseguir lo que quieren y me prometí a mí mismo que nunca sería suficientemente estúpido como para...

- ¿Qué?! No lo había planeado y lo sabes!

- Por supuesto que lo planeaste. Desde el momento en el que decidiste transformar nuestro falso compromiso en un compromiso real, lo has planificado todo para que así fuera! – dijo Edward levantando la voz

- No lo hice y nunca lo haría!! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso siquiera?!

- Vamos Bella, No me subestimes! Todo lo que querías era atraparme con tu maldito plan!

- Estas loco! – dijo Bella exasperada – Además, no te hagas el inocente! Esto también es tu culpa!

- Mi culpa! ¿y porque tengo YO la culpa? No tienes idea de lo que hablas!

- Una mujer no se queda sola embarazada! Ha sucedido a pesar de las precauciones que hemos tomado. Asumo mi parte de responsabilidad, pero no soy la única culpable!! - gritó Bella sin siquiera pensarlo.

Bella y Edward se miraron el uno al otro en un tenso silencio. Edward se aferró al borde de la mesa, como si de pronto necesitara apoyarse.

- ¿Estás... embarazada?

- Pero... has dicho que lo sabías.

- Yo estaba hablando de que pensaba que habías diseñado un plan para atraparme. Has utilizado unas tácticas muy inteligentes para hacerme desearte tanto que al final decidiera hacer real nuestro compromiso.

- ¿Tácticas inteligentes? No es posible que pienses que he estado siguiendo algún tipo de estrategia para...

- Oh, claro que sí. De hecho, has sido tan inteligente que incluso has decidido dar un paso más para asegurarte de que me casara contigo en el caso de que tu plan no funcionara. Has recurrido al más antiguo de los trucos para atraparme.

Bella apenas podía respirar.

- ¿Estas diciendo que me quedé embarazada a propósito?! ¿Y cómo crees que lo he conseguido, Edward? ¿Pinchando los preservativos? ¿Utilizando un espermicida caducado?

- Ambas son sugerencias válidas - señaló Edward con una frialdad glacial - Aunque quizá no haya sido estando conmigo cuando te has quedado embarazada. ¿Con quién pasas los fines de semana, Bella? ¿Con un amante secreto? Quizá él sea el padre de ese hijo y quieres hacerlo pasar por mío…

No había terminado de decirlo cuando comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos. Durante unos terribles segundos, aquella cruel acusación quedó flotando entre ellos.

Bella se quitó el anillo y lo dejó lentamente encima de la mesa, reprimiendo la necesidad de arrojárselo a la cabeza y aguantando las lágrimas con toda la fuerza posible.

- Si crees que soy capaz de hacer algo así... Si de verdad piensas que soy tan despreciable, es que no me conoces en absoluto. Y yo tampoco te conozco. Ni quiero conocerte. Eres un maldito imbécil Edward Cullen! - agarró su bolso y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Edward se quedó completamente pasmado en su despacho porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero en el momento en que Bella se fue, una terrible desolación se apoderó de él. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Y cómo ocurrió? ¿Qué había tratado de probar? ¿Y a quién? No se sintió tan confuso en toda su vida.

Edward esperó, debatiéndose entre la confusión y la furia. Una profunda tristeza lo invadió. De pronto, tomó el anillo y salió corriendo al pasillo.

Pero para entonces Bella ya estaba metiéndose en el ascensor.

- Bella, espera! - gritó.

Pero las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a bajar. Permaneció allí, consciente de las miradas de curiosidad de los empleados que por allí pasaban.

Una vez más, en su mente apareció el rostro de Bella cuando la acusó de tener un amante, que el bebé no era de él. Edward lo vio todo: sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de dolor, las lágrimas que ella se esforzaba por eliminar, sus labios temblorosos. Un intenso dolor lo atravesó.

"Felicidades", dijo una voz en su interior. "Edward Cullen, ganas de nuevo. Vuelves a tener el control". Sin embargo, no se había sentido peor en toda su vida.

Edward se volvió lentamente y caminó hacia el despacho. Bella tenía derecho a estar enfadada con él, admitió. Y estaba dispuesto a decírselo en cuanto ella se tranquilizara. Podía llamarla esa noche... O quizá ir a su apartamento.

Admitiría que no había reaccionado bien al oír la noticia. Todavía retumbaban en su cabeza sus duras acusaciones. ¿Por qué habría tenido que decir que Bella se encontraba todos los fines de semana con un amante secreto?

Minutos después, Jason Jenks entraba en su despacho.

- Bella no estaba en su mesa, así que he entrado directamente - dijo el abogado, mirando fijamente a Edward – Todos comentan que discutieron y que se ha marchado de la oficina después de que le montaras una escena.

- ¿Una escena? Vaya, qué pronto corren las noticias. Lo único que he hecho ha sido llamarla. Y una sola vez. No creo que eso sea montar una escena.

- ¿Por qué discutieron?

- Jenks, es… una cuestión personal, ¿de acuerdo?

- Me han contado que no llevaba puesta el anillo de compromiso.

- Maldita sea! ¿Es que la gente no tiene suficientes cosas que hacer como para andar espiando y especulando sobre cosas que no les importan? - Edward se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

- Así que es cierto. Ha terminado todo entre ustedes.

- No, no ha terminado, Jenks. Claro que no! - Edward elevó la voz - ¿Para eso has venido? ¿Para comprobar si son ciertos los rumores que corren por la empresa?

- No - Jenks se inclinó hacia delante y lo miró intensamente -Tengo nuevas noticias, bastante preocupantes, por cierto. Eres consciente que las acciones de la compañía han caído todavía más. Durante los últimos meses, la publicidad sobre la empresa está siendo muy negativa. Y a los inversores no les gusta la inestabilidad…

Los pensamientos de Edward estaban fijos en Bella una y otra vez. Veía ante sus ojos la expresión de su rostro cuando la había acusado de tener un amante secreto y de intentar adjudicarle el hijo de otro hombre. No podía quitar de su mente ese recuerdo. Hizo una mueca. Aquel había sido un golpe bajo, injustificado e injusto.

Los eróticos recuerdos de cómo pasaban las noches poblaron su mente. Y esa mañana después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez, la fiesta de compromiso, el festival de la luna. Cuánto había disfrutado a su lado hablando, riendo, simplemente estando con ella.

De repente su acusación le pareció absurda. En realidad, estaban muy bien haciendo cualquier cosa juntos; debían estar juntos, ¿Por qué no habría podido admitirlo antes, sin herir a Bella de ese modo? ¿Por qué siempre hacía las cosas así? De la forma más dura. Con rigidez. Con frialdad. ¿tan cinico era? Bella lo conocía bien, lo comprendía. El pulso le latió en las sienes.

Por fin Edward se obligó a afrontar la realidad. Las cosas habían cambiado. Hace tiempo lo habían hecho. Ahora era él quien estaba dispuesto a aceptar los términos que Bella quisiera dictar, con tal de que lo perdonara. Hasta firmaria los contratos que ella quisiera si fuera necesario. Porque estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella

- ¿Qué crees que podemos hacer, Edward? - le preguntó Jenks

- Eh... ¿Podrías repetir lo que me has dicho, Jenks?

- No has oído una sola palabra de lo que he dicho, ¿verdad? Estás demasiado afectado por tu pelea con Bella, ¿eh? Es lógico, porque si la perdieras...

- No voy a perderla, Jenks - respondió con determinación.

- Eso espero, Edward.

Por primera vez en su vida, no era capaz de concentrarse en el negocio; sus necesidades personales eran más importantes. Necesitaba, sobre todo, que Bella lo perdonara y lo amara. Su compromiso tenía que llegar a ser algo real, terminar en una boda. No tenía tiempo que perder. Bella iba a tener un hijo suyo…

Se levantó bruscamente.

- Siento interrumpirte, Jenks, pero tengo que marcharme…

- Ve a buscar a Bella - Jenks sonrió satisfecho - Y humíllate si tienes que hacerlo. Pero no te permitas el lujo de perderla.

-

Bella conducía en aquel momento hacia el hospital, aunque su hermano no la esperaba. Necesitaba ver a Seth. No se había sentido más sola desde la muerte de sus padres.

Bruscamente, el dolor de Bella se transformó en rabia. Edward pensaba que tenía un amante secreto. La había acusado de intentar atraparlo con el hijo de otro hombre! Sí, había dejado muy claro lo mucho que la despreciaba. Bella reprimió un sollozo mientras el dolor la lastimaba.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Pensó en Emily y en la lista de posibles opciones que le había hecho considerar. Esa era una de las ventajas de vivir con una trabajadora social. Pero para Bella solo había una opción: tener ese hijo. Para ella, ese hijo era mucho más que un error de Edward Cullen. Ese hijo era suyo también, una parte de ella. Ese niño era un Swan, un eslabón más de su familia.

De pronto, la envolvió una repentina paz. La familia Swan iba a perpetuarse. Su padre, su madre y el maravilloso poder de su amor continuarían viviendo en su primer nieto. Seth sería tío, tendría un papel que jugar en su familia. Bella sonrió a través de las lágrimas. A Seth le encantaban los bebés.

Y ella amaría a su hijo con locura para compensar la falta de entusiasmo de Edward. Sería una buena madre porque había sido educada por la mejor madre del mundo. Y convertir a su hijo en una persona amada y feliz sería su principal objetivo.

Edward estaba esperando en el coche cuando Emily por fin llegó a su apartamento aquella tarde. Salió y tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

- Bella no está en casa, ¿sabes dónde puede estar?

Emily lo miró fríamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, señor Cullen? Aunque me temo que puedo imaginármelo

- Sabes... lo del bebé, ¿verdad?

- Sí, y supongo que usted acaba de averiguar que se ha comportado como un auténtico canalla. Pobre Bella. Ella no se merece eso. Y seguramente tampoco se merece tener que soportar a un tipo como usted!

Edward no dijo nada. Se merecía todo lo que Emily pudiera decirle y mucho más. Pero lo peor llegó cuando Emily le mostró el misterioso destino de Bella durante los fines de semana. Le explicó furiosa todo lo relativo a Seth y a su recuperación, y el inmenso precio que Bella estaba pagando por ello.

- Seth es la única razón por la que Bella se mostró de acuerdo en aceptar el dinero que le dio a cambio de su compromiso.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? - Edward estaba destrozado.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntó? ¿Por qué no le facilitó que le hiciera ese tipo de confidencias?

¿Por qué? Porque pensaba que estaba intentando manipularlo y él había intentando dominar en todo momento la situación. Sin duda era el idiota mas grande del mundo.

- Emily, he convertido todo esto en un desastre.

- Desde luego que sí. Es usted un rico, estúpido y mimado - contestó, pero le permitió entrar en el apartamento, donde Bella había dejado una nota - Está en el hospital, viendo a su hermano – anunció - ¿Va a ir a buscarla o piensa volver a su lujoso apartamento para lamentarse de lo mal que lo trata la vida?

- Voy a ir a buscarla - respondió él con determinación.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola a todas!**

**Como ven no me pude aguantar y subí capitulo hoy! es que mañana tengo cosas que hacer... y no tendré tiempo T.T**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y agradezco como siempre todos los reviews que han dejado en mi historia ñ.ñ Como saben estoy trabajando en un nuevo y fic... y pronto subiré el primer capitulo... asi que atentas! solo espero que les guste tanto como este =)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! keda poquisimo para el final! que nervios :S NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!**

**UN ABRAZO A TODAS!**

**PollyCox99**


	16. Capitulo 16: Solo

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 16: Solo**

Una hora después, Edward llegaba al centro de rehabilitación. La recepcionista le indicó directamente la habitación de Seth Swan. El corazón parecía habérsele subido permanentemente a la garganta y el pulso le latía a toda velocidad cuando se acercaba a la habitación, pero la encontró vacía.

- Seth está en el auditorio, participando en una obra - le indicó una enfermera.

Bella permanecía sentada en el auditorio, observando a Seth y a otros jóvenes pacientes. Bella observó a su hermano mientras este iba levantando y haciendo sonar las campanillas de distintos colores. Sus movimientos eran lentos e inseguros, pero conseguía levantar la campanilla adecuada y hacerla sonar siempre en el momento preciso.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras observaba el ensayo. Aquello significaba un gran avance para Seth.

Edward permanecía al final del auditorio, escondido, observando. Sabía que aquel no era el momento adecuado para acercarse a Bella

Para cuando Bella se despidió de Seth, en la calle había empezado a lloviznar. Los faros del estacionamiento iluminaban las gotas de agua que caían lentamente sobre el coche. Las horas que había pasado con Seth le habían permitido olvidarse de sus problemas con Cullen, pero de pronto volvían a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera sabía si tenía que ir al día siguiente al trabajo. Su anterior optimismo le pareció de pronto completamente absurdo. ¿Cómo iba a poder mantener a Seth y al bebé cuando...?

- Bella!!

Al reconocer la voz de Edward se detuvo en seco. Por un instante, se preguntó si no habría sido una alucinación.

- Bella, espera.

Se volvió lentamente y vio a Edward corriendo hacia ella en medio de la llovizna. Una compleja combinación de furia y amor se desató en su interior. Tenía tantas ganas de abofetearlo como de correr a sus brazos y suplicarle que la amara. Pero no cedió a sus impulsos. Permaneció donde estaba y esperó a que la alcanzara.

- Cariño, yo... - comenzó a decir Edward

- ¿Cariño? Debes haberme confundido con otra. Yo solo soy una manipuladora que esta intentando colgarte el hijo de mi amante secreto…

Edward tuvo al menos la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado.

- Bella, quiero que sepas cuánto lo siento… yo…

- Ahórratelo, Edward. No quiero oírlo - se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche. Edward caminó a su lado.

- No espero que me perdones fácilmente, Bella. Sé que merezco todo lo que tengas que decirme. Dios mío, Bella…- se detuvo y se tocó el pelo nervioso y avergonzado - te amo. Me ha costado mucho reconocerlo, pero es verdad. Te amo y quiero casarme contigo. Tengo aquí el anillo de mi madre y quiero volver a entregártelo. A partir de este momento, nuestro compromiso es real - bajó la voz - Tan real como nuestro hijo.

- No quiero ese anillo Edward. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ya no quiero seguir comprometida contigo, ni siquiera de mentira.

- Entonces casémonos. Esta misma noche, Bella. Vayamos a Las Vegas y...

- ¿Casarnos en una de esas iglesias que abren toda la noche y con un sacerdote disfrazado de Elvis? No, gracias.

- De acuerdo, entonces, sacaremos la licencia de boda y después de un tiempo celebraremos la ceremonia más elegante y lujosa que Esme, Alice y Rosalie sean capaces de organizar.

- Jamás. Sé lo que piensas del matrimonio. Para ti es una institución parecida a la prisión. Así que solo cállate y vete de una buena vez Edward Cullen. Sal de mi vida!

- Te equivocas, Bella. Yo... estaba tan equivocado en cuanto al matrimonio como en muchas otras cosas. Dios! he sido un verdadero estúpido! Por favor, déjame...

- Preferirías morir a casarte, ¿eso te resulta familiar? - habían llegado al coche y estaba buscando las llaves en el bolso - Un matrimonio entre nosotros no tendría ninguna posibilidad de durar, así que, ¿por qué molestarse? Estoy harta de farsas y me niego a participar en otra más.

- Nuestro matrimonio no sería una farsa, Bella. Vamos a ser felices y nuestro matrimonio va a durar eternamente. No pienses en lo que ha pasado durante esta última semana... Piensa solo en cómo ha sido nuestro compromiso y en lo mucho...

- Un compromiso falso! Y déjame recordarte algunas cosas de las que pareces haberte olvidado completamente. Como, por ejemplo, de lo mucho que desconfías de mí.

- No, no desconfío! Admito que dije algunas cosas...

- Aunque te perdonara las cosas que dijiste, tú desconfiarías de mis motivos para hacerlo. Y yo no quiero vivir en ese ambiente envenenado. No, Edward. No vas a poder acusarme de haberme casado contigo por dinero. Y además está el bebé. Sé que pensarás que es otro niño nacido por motivos equivocados. Estoy segura de que odiarías verte obligado a casarte por su culpa, y que si me casara contigo me odiarías por hacerte... oh, maldita sea!

Estaba tan nerviosa que se le habían caído las llaves al suelo. Edward se agachó a recogerlas y se las metió en el bolsillo.

- Edward… mis llaves, pásamelas!

- No, vamos a ir a casa en mi coche. Mañana enviaré a alguien a buscar el tuyo.

- Edward! Estoy hablando en serio. No tenemos más de que hablar. No tenemos futuro, ni ahora ni nunca… solo déjame ir… por favor – sus fuerzas estaban decayendo lentamente.

- No puedo dejarte ir ¿Es que no lo ves? No puedo alejarme de ti Bella. Ven conmigo… por favor…

- Pienso marcharme en mi coche! Dame las llaves, Edward

- Ni lo sueñes, cariño. Y ahora, ¿irás andando hasta mi coche o prefieres que te lleve en brazos?

Pero ella no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Bella arremetió contra él, intentando recuperar las llaves, pero Edward reaccionó inmediatamente, la abrazó y la sostuvo con firmeza contra él.

- Suéltame! - le gritó Bella.

- Nunca. No puedo - enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhaló su dulce y familiar fragancia - Te amo, Bella. Sé que he sido un canalla, un estúpido y todo insulto que se te ocurra. Y sé que estoy lleno de desconfianza y cinismo. Pero contigo todo es diferente. Esto es algo nuevo para mi Bella. No había estado enamorado hasta que te conocí. Ni siquiera de Tanya… ahora lo sé. Y ahora sé que nunca podré dejar de amarte.

- Es imposible que me ames cuando me has acusado de...

- El amor es algo nuevo para mí, cariño No podía confiar en algo que no comprendía.

- Pero de pronto has visto la luz y has decidido que podremos ser felices para siempre, ¿no? - rió irónica

- No dejes que te contagie mi cinismo, Bella. Sé lo mucho que te he herido, pero no dejes que destroce tus sueños. Vuelve a hablarme otra vez de los matrimonios felices, como el de tus padres, o el de mis padres.

Bella pestañeó para contener las lágrimas.

- Deja de intentar manipularme, Edward. No es justo que menciones a mis padres cuando acabo de estar con Seth.

- Lo sé, amor. Pero estoy utilizando todos los recursos que tengo a mi alcance. Por favor, tienes que darme una oportunidad. No sabes cuanto te necesito.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio mientras la lluvia caía a su alrededor. El rostro de Edward reflejaba una determinación que indicaba que estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí durante horas. Bella tenía frío, estaba empapada y comenzaba a sentir el cansancio acumulado del día. Sabía que no tenía fuerza de voluntad para resistirse ni un minuto más.

- Como siempre, termino cediendo - se quejó, pero permitió que Edward la condujera hasta su coche.

Hicieron el trayecto en silencio. Bella apoyada contra el reposacabezas y con los ojos cerrados.

- Tengo la sensación de que este día ha durado más de cien horas - dijo por fin mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

- Podrás acostarte en cuanto lleguemos a casa - respondió Edward atento.

- Pienso dormir en MI cama, en MI apartamento Edward. Solo acepté que me llevaras a MI casa - anunció ella.

- No cariño, claro que no.

- Edward, te exijo....

- Bella, me dijiste que en algún momento me perdonarías - la interrumpió él con una mirada de profunda desesperanza - Y que yo desconfiaría de tus motivos. ¿Qué motivos tendrías para perdonarme?

- Qué más da – respondió Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Me perdonarás porque me amas?

- Aunque lo hiciera, tú no me creerías. Por lo que recuerdo, además de no creer en el matrimonio, tampoco crees en el amor. Para ti el amor es solo una palabra de la que puedes servirte para conseguir tus objetivos, como has intentado hacer esta noche.

- Bella, yo…- suspiró

- Nada Edward! Solo llévame a casa. No quiero nada de ti. Nada, excepto unas buenas referencias para que pueda conseguir otro trabajo.

- Lo siento, cariño. Pero no vas a trabajar para nadie, salvo para mí. De la misma forma que tampoco vas a comprometerte ni casarte con nadie que no sea yo. Y además, nos vamos a casar en cuanto sea posible y vamos a tener los niños más amados del planeta.

- No me hagas esto Edward! - comenzó a llorar - Cuando eres así… tan amable conmigo no soy capaz de resistirme.

- Pienso pasar el resto de mi vida siendo amable contigo, Bella - le tomó la mano - Y siento mucho haberte hecho daño, amor.

- Me acusaste de tener un amante secreto. Y tú eres el único hombre con el que me he acostado! - sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó ruidosamente - Eso tampoco lo sabías, ¿verdad, Edward? Era virgen la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Pero estoy segura de que no me crees... ni siquiera lo notaste!. Para ti este debe de ser otro de mis trucos, ¿verdad?

- Te creo - respondió Edward quedamente - Pero me gustaría que me hubieras dicho la verdad.

- Temía que te quedaras paralizado por el horror.

- Estar contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, Bella. Y no pienso apartarme de ti durante el resto de mi vida.

- No digas eso…

- Es solo la verdad, Bella. Confía en mí - pidió dulcemente.

Para cuando llegaron a casa de Edward, la lluvia estaba cayendo copiosamente.

- Llueva o no llueva, mañana nos tomaremos el día libre - comentó Edward mientras se montaban en el ascensor - Y lo pasaremos juntos, en la cama.

Esperaba las protestas de Bella pero esta no dijo una sola palabra.

- ¿No… volverás a … hablarme? - le preguntó Edward tristemente mientras entraban en su apartamento y Bella permanecía en silencio sin mirarlo.

- Bella… por favor – dijo soltando un suspiro – créeme. Se acabó el cinismo, se acabó la desconfianza, mis ganas de querer controlar todo – dijo mirándola desesperado - Te amo. Háblame. Di algo.

Bella permaneció rígida y tensa, sin mover un solo músculo. Tragó el nudo que de repente se le formó en la garganta. Estaba horrorizada por lo mucho que deseaba creerlo. Su credulidad y vulnerabilidad respecto a ese hombre la enfurecían. Era tan susceptible a Edward Cullen, como una persona con insuficiencia inmunológica lo era a los gérmenes.

- Bella, sé que debe ser difícil para ti escuchar y creerme…

- Por favor… déjame sola - se alejó de el rápidamente y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave dejando a Edward en la sala completamente solo.

El dolor que atravesó a Edward era tan terrible que por un instante no pudo moverse ni emitir sonido alguno. El la echó de su vida al desconfiar de ella y había perdido así la oportunidad de ser feliz. Al caminar por la casa atisbó su imagen en el espejo de pared. Tenía el mismo aspecto que Bella horas antes, cuando él le dijo todas esas cosas que provocaron su rechazo. Desolado. Destrozado, perdido y solo.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola a todas!**

**Redoble de tambores!! penultimo capitulo!! =) Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo. La verdad mientras lo subía me dió nostalgía... ya se va a acabar :( mi primer fic y agradezco a todas las que han dejado reviews o simplemente han leido mi historia ñ.ñ**

**Peeeeero... les tengo buenas noticias. Primero, va a haber epilogo! Si, voy a subir el epilogo que hice y espero de verdad que sea de su agrado. Segundo, me decidí a hacer la secuela de esta historia una vez que termine el fic en el que estoy trabajando ahora, asi que deberan ser pacientes :). Y por ultimo, ya está el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic CAIDA DEL CIELO... asi que visiten mi profile y lean el primer capitulo para saber sus opiniones =)**

**Un abrazo a todas y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!**

**PollyCox99**

**Saludos especiales a Saranya.x por su ayuda tecnica para subir capitulos, gracias a ella está el cap 16 XD. Debo admitir que soy bastante torpe con todo lo tecnologico. Asi que muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Me salvaste =)**


	17. Capitulo 17: Real

**Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 17: Real**

- El desayuno está listo - Bella se despertó en el acto y sus ojos descubrieron a Edward, de pie junto a su cama sosteniendo una bandeja.

- Recién hecho por mi - agregó Edward ofreciéndole la bandeja un tanto nervioso - Quería… bueno… servirte un desayuno casero en la cama y…

- ¿Cómo has entrado? - preguntó Bella interrumpiéndolo - ¿Qué hora es?

Edward colocó la bandeja sobre la mesilla.

- Bueno… como es mi apartamento… tengo llave – sonrió – y son las 6 de la mañana. Pareces cansada. ¿Por qué no tomas el desayuno ahora que está caliente y vuelves a dormir?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo mejor es que me vaya. Emily debe estar preocupada. Debo irme.

- No te preocupes. La llamé anoche, y le dije que pasaste la noche aquí para que no se preocupara – Repuso Edward - Supongo que rechazarías mi ofrecimiento de llevarte ¿verdad? - dijo en voz baja, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Bella se puso nerviosa. Nunca había visto a Edward así… tan vulnerable. Pero no iba a caer en ese juego. No debía.

- Sí, lo rechazaría - respondió inquieta.

Edward posó sus tristes ojos verdes en ella y le acercó la bandeja con una leche caliente y unas tostadas. En ese momento, Bella recordó que no había comido desde hacía horas.

No había hecho más que empezar, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Vuelvo en un momento. Tú sigue comiendo - dijo Edward y salió de la habitación.

Minutos después estaba de vuelta con una caja blanca alargada adornada con vistosos lazos.

- Para ti - dijo dejándola sobre la cama.

- Flores - dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos - Rosas. De tu parte.

Bella lo sabía antes de abrir la caja.

- ¿Soy tan previsible? - se avergonzó Edward.

Bella desató el lazo, abrió la caja y miró la docena de rosas rojas que contenía. Había un pequeño sobre y lo abrió con cierto nerviosismo. "Te amo", decía la tarjeta manuscrita.

- ¿Que viene ahora? ¿Una cita al teatro? ¿Un viaje al caribe?

Bella trató de hablar con frialdad, pero al hacerlo, la voz le tembló. Incluso a sus oídos su tono sonó herido y vulnerable.

- No - Edward le tomó una mano y se llevó la palma a los labios.

- No, cariño. Solo quería… darte un regalo.

Bella retiró la mano.

- No! No quiero que me rodees de regalos caros, Edward. No quiero las obligaciones que conllevan.

- No hay ninguna obligación, Bella. Quiero regalarte cosas…

- Edward… por favor…ayer yo...

- Voy a darte todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesites para estar segura de mí, Bella. Esta vez serás tú quien dicte las normas.

- Edward, ayer te dije que todo había terminado y...

- Excepto esa - le interrumpió Edward de nuevo - Esa es la única norma que no te dejaré dictar, Bella. Entre nosotros nunca acabará nada.

- Bien, mi reinado no duró mucho - dijo Bella sonriendo a pesar de sí misma - Casi cinco segundos. Parece que has vuelto a tomar el mando ¿Me harás firmar nuevos contratos? - acotó ironicamente

- No te dejaré marchar - dijo Edward con suavidad, y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad - Ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo. No lo haré, Bella. Hazte a la idea. Siento haberte herido y quiero otra oportunidad. Te amo y nunca dejaré de amarte.

Bella lo miró con amargura y luego clavó los ojos en el suelo.

- No quiero oírlo, Edward. No te creo. Entre nosotros todo ha acabado… es mas… nunca hemos sido "algo", fue todo una farsa ¿recuerdas? y está bien, porque como pareja no servimos… somos un desastre.

Bella esperó, tensa y expectante su respuesta. Sabía muy bien que cuando Edward Cullen se proponía algo, era como un cohete dirigido, avanzando implacable hacia su objetivo. No soportaba que nada ni nadie lo desviara de su camino. Bella vio que apretaba los dientes y temió que Edward perdiera los estribos.

- Lo nuestro no ha sido fácil, con todo esto del falso compromiso… - dijo con calma - Algunas parejas se conocen, se enamoran y se casan sin problemas. Nosotros hemos seguido un curso diferente, pero... quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que pasó ayer. Fue todo culpa mía y tengo que pagar el precio de mi propia estupidez. Pero eso no significa que vaya a renunciar, Bella. Porque…- dudó – sé o sospecho que tras tu furia y tu dolor, me amas.

Mientras hablaba, su mano acariciaba la nuca de Bella y ésta sintió un escalofrío. En seguida se puso de pie y se apartó de él.

- No funcionará. Esta vez no vas a nublarme el juicio con el sexo.

- No trataba de hacerlo - repuso él - Has sido tú quien ha respondido de ese modo. Así es lo que hay entre nosotros. Lo único que tengo que hacer es tocarte y tú respondes. A mí me pasa lo mismo contigo.

- No voy a acostarme contigo! - Exclamó Bella

- He hecho muchas estupideces en el pasado, pero eso no significa que sea tonto. Me ha costado tiempo, pero por fin empiezo a aprender de mis errores. No voy a seducirte, Bella, por mucho que lo desee.

Se inclinó y depositó un beso en su frente.

- Sólo una cosa más. Te amo. Yo he sido el estúpido, pensando en que podía negar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti, Bella. Te amo y acompañaré esas palabras con actos para demostrártelo. No volveré a perderte.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Bella no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida, tan vulnerable como para haberse enamorado perdida­mente de Edward. Sabía con certeza que lo que sentía por él iba mucho más allá de la mera atracción física. Lo amaba profundamente, tanto física como espiri­tual y emocionalmente. Era todo lo que siempre había querido en un hombre, y sabía que nunca lo tendría, después de todo una relación basada en la desconfianza y en la mentira estaba destinada al fracaso. Pensando en todo lo que había escuchado de Edward, Bella se quedó profundamente dormida. El día anterior había sido demasiado agotador.

***

- Ven a dar un paseo conmigo - la invitó Edward luego de unas horas.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos. Solo es un paseo. Ha parado de llover y hay algo que quiero enseñarte - Edward alargó una mano hacia ella.

- ¿Qué quieres enseñarme? - Bella quería gritarle, patear el suelo y rogarle que la dejara en paz, pero por otro lado que­ría arrojarse a sus brazos y rogarle que la abrazara fuerte.

- Por favor, ven conmigo - la vulnerabilidad de la mirada de Edward atravesó las defensas que Bella había levantado contra él.

A pesar de sí misma, aceptó la mano que le ofre­cía y dejó que la llevara fuera del apartamento hacia el coche. Sabía que era una locura pasar un solo minuto en su presencia.

Una vez en el coche hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que iba a necesitarlas para contra­rrestar el nuevo asalto que sin duda se avecinaba.

Edward le sonrió mientras ponía el coche en mar­cha.

- ¿Adonde vamos? - preguntó Bella y, sin espe­rar a que Edward respondiera, añadió - No importa adonde me lleves. Aunque me llevaras a la luna, nada cambiaría.

- Sé paciente conmigo, Bella - dijo Edward sua­vemente - esta es la pri­mera vez que estoy tan enamorado, y desconozco las reglas.

Bella miró por la ventanilla para que Edward no viera las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos. No debería ha­berse ido con él. Estaba a punto de desmoronarse, y no quería hacerlo delante de él.

Unos minutos después, Edward entró en una carretera por la que Bella no había circulado nunca. Tras hacer un giro a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, tomaron un camino que no parecía conducir a nin­gún sitio. Bella se movió en el asiento, tratando de imagi­nar qué se traería entre manos Edward. Pero no importaba. Nada importaba. Nada de lo que Edward Cullen dijera o hiciera la haría cambiar de opinión. Nunca había creído que la amara de ver­dad. Nunca se había permitido esperar... o soñar, porque la realidad siempre era demasiado dolorosa.

Edward se había quedado sin ideas. Cortejar a las mujeres que no le preocupaban había sido fácil. Conquistar a la mujer que amaba era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

Hace algún tiempo había estado con un agente in­mobiliario visitando algunas casas cercanas para pasar durantes las vacaciones. En cuanto vio la tercera supo que aquel era el lugar de sus sueños, donde se hallaba su futuro. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencer a Bella de que ella y su hijo formaban parte de su futuro.

La miró de reojo, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que se preguntó si ella podría oírlo. Sabía que había llegado el momento de la verdad. Si Bella lo rechazaba tras su declaración final, tendría que en­contrar el modo de vivir sin ella. Y esa idea lo aterrorizaba.

No dijo nada mientras giraba en el camino de tie­rra que llevaba a la casa. Detuvo el coche ante el lugar, apagó el mo­tor y se volvió hacia Bella.

Ella miró la casa a través de la ventanilla, sin que su expresión revelara la más mínima emoción.

- Esta casa bueno… bueno - dijo Edward nervioso - Es una bonita casa para formar una familia. Nuestra familia.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - preguntó Bella, con sus preciosos ojos chocolate llenos de lá­grimas - ¿Por qué me estás torturando de este modo? - abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente del co­che.

Edward la siguió hasta donde se había detenido. Bella miraba la casa mientras las lágrimas se des­lizaban lentamente por sus mejillas. No lo quería. No lo amaba. De lo contrario, no sería tan infeliz pensaba Edward una y otra vez.

Edward caminó hasta la casa y se sentó en el por­che, frente a ella. Respiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo, sintiendo un terrible vacío en su corazón.

- No sé qué hacer - dijo - No sé cómo hacerte comprender cuánto te necesito, cuánto te quiero.

El dolor que había sentido cuando Tanya lo dejó no era nada comparado con el que desgarraba su co­razón en aquel momento, mientras Bella permane­cía donde estaba, manifestando con sus lágrimas una infelicidad que no podía significar nada bueno para él.

- Dime que no te importo y te dejaré en paz, Bella - se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Sintió el im­pulso de estrecharla contra su corazón para que pu­diera oír el amor que desprendía cada uno de sus latidos. Pero no la tocó - Dime que no sientes nada por mí y no volveré a molestarte. Pero tienes que mirarme a los ojos y decirme que quieres que me vaya. Tienes que mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no hay esperanza - su voz se rompió mientras susu­rraba la última frase.

Bella cerró los ojos. Tras respirar temblorosa­mente, volvió a abrirlos y miró a Edward.

- Desde que inició el asunto del compromiso… todo fue increíble… pero fue una farsa - se frotó las lágrimas con una mano - Nada de lo que sucedió durante ese tiempo fue real, y tampoco lo es lo que estás sintiendo ahora.

Edward la tomó por los hombros, esforzándose por contener su enfado.

- No me digas que lo que siento no es real. Puedo distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que no - su enfado se esfumó, dando paso a un insoportable dolor - Te quiero, Bella. Quiero despertar cada mañana contigo entre mis brazos, y acostarme cada noche sabiendo que vas a estar a mi lado. Ahora dime que no me amas. Dime que no te importo.

Bella se apartó de él.

- No puedo decirte eso. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes? No puedo decirte que no me importas. No puedo decirte que no te amo.

Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo para Edward, aunque seguía sin ver el más mínimo destello de fe­licidad en los ojos de Bella. Apoyó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, preguntándose qué estaría pa­sando por su cabeza..

- Tengo miedo - aquellas palabras surgieron con evidente esfuerzo de los labios de Bella.

- ¿Miedo de qué? - preguntó Edward

Bella volvió a apartarse de él y se abrazó a sí misma, como protegiéndose.

- No…- dijo tratando de controlar los sollozos - No podría soportar entregarte mi corazón y que, al cabo de un tiempo, me lo devolvieras. Que tarde o temprano tu desconfianza vuelva, de que tu fe en el matrimonio se acabe…

- Ven aquí - dijo, alargando una mano hacia Bella – Ven, vamos a sentarnos a hablar en el porche.

Bella dudó un momento, buscando algún tipo de seguridad en la mirada de Edward. Él asintió, son­rió, y ella tomó su mano. Luego caminaron hasta el porche y se sentaron en uno de los escalones.

—Te quiero, Bella. Y cuando te miro, mi cora­zón late más deprisa y mi pulso se acelera. Eres más bella de lo que nunca imaginarás... porque eres la mujer que amo. Todo esto… nunca lo había vivido, Pero se que si me acompañas, que si permaneces conmigo seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Tú y nuestro hijo son lo más importante para mí. Solo dame una oportunidad. Solo una. No te arrepentirás.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Bella, no de dolor, sino más bien de liberación del dolor... de­jando espacio para que surgiera una nueva emoción. Sin embargo el silencio permaneció entre ellos largo rato. Edward estaba impaciente y ansioso por saber que estaba rondando en la mente de Bella hasta que ella al fin habló luego de varios minutos.

- He estado pensando en todo lo que has dicho... – susurró Bella y lo miró dulcemente a los ojos - Te amo, Edward

El corazón de Edward se llenó de gozo al oír aque­llas palabras. Era asombroso que aquellas meras pa­labras bastaran para hacerle creer que cualquier cosa era posible, que había sido agraciado con el tesoro más precioso de la tierra.

Se levantó, tirando de Bella con suavidad para que lo siguiera.

- Te he hablado completamente en serio, Bella - la abrazó - Nunca dejaré de demostrarte cuánto te quiero - rozó sus labios con un beso rebosante de ternura -. Seremos felices, tu, yo y nuestro hijo - volvió a rozar sus labios

- Te amo, Edward - susurró Bella cuando Edward apartó la boca de sus labios - Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar que tú podías amarme.

- Cariño, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado, lo que siempre he necesitado. Te adoro, aunque, lamentablemente, me ha costado mucho darme cuenta de ello…

- Lamentablemente - respondió Bella, acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

Edward la levantó en brazos y entró a la casa llevándola al dormitorio. Allí la dejó delicadamente sobre una hermosa cama.

- Antes de todo, tengo una llamada que hacer - dijo de pronto, y alargó la mano hacia el teléfono. Bella lo observó mientras él hablaba - Jenks, soy Edward Cullen. Quiero que rompas inmediatamente el acuerdo que firmamos Bella y yo. Y me gustaría que supieras que Bella y yo queremos conseguir la licencia de matrimonio esta misma semana - se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras sonreía - No, no va a haber acuerdo prenupcial, Jenks. No hace falta porque este matrimonio va a durar para siempre.

Después de colgar el teléfono estrechó a Bella entre sus brazos.

- ¿No va a haber acuerdo prenupcial? - Bella retrocedió y lo miró nerviosa - Edward, te arrepentirás, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Yo... no puedo casarme contigo si no firmamos un acuerdo. Llama a Jenks y dile que yo insisto en firmar uno.

- No, Bella - Edward se tumbó a su lado - Lo siento, pequeña. Nada de acuerdos prenupciales. Quiero que tengas la misma fe que yo en nuestro matrimonio.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

- Edward, no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros. No quiero que sospeches que puedo tener motivaciones económicas, que solo quiero tu dinero. Yo… no soportaría que algún día te arrepientas de no haber firmado uno.

- No me arrepentiré, cariño - dijo Edward sonriendo – Confío en ti, confío en nuestro matrimonio. O acaso ¿Temes que intente quedarme con tu coche?

- Solo tú podrías encontrar divertido algo así - Bella deslizó las manos por la piel de su espalda y sintió que fluía un agradable calor dentro de ella.

Estaba tan enamorada de él. Y el poder del amor le permitiría perdonarlo, antes o después. Edward había dado el primer paso al abandonar su cinismo y su desconfianza y ella estaba segura de que no dudaría en continuar cambiando. La amaba y siempre la amaría.

- Por cierto, Jenks dijo que nos felicitaba - Edward la miró a los ojos sonriente -. Dice que se alegra de que al final no haya demostrado ser un idiota estúpido.

Riendo y amándose, Bella y Edward comenzaron una apasionada celebración durante la primera noche de un compromiso completamente real

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chicas!!!**

**Llegó la hora de decir adiooos (8) que triste! este fue el ultimo capitulo y espero que hayan quedado conformes y les haya gustado! como saben... falta el epilogo! asi que pronto lo subiré... y ese será el adios definitivo! :(**

**Peeeeero, una vez que termine con CAIDA DEL CIELO, comenzaré a trabajar en la secuela de esta historia =) asi que paciencia chicas... hago todo lo que puedo. Y por supuesto... todo depende del tiempo que tenga disponible. Deben agradecer a mis profesores qe han estado realmente amables y no me han dado muchos deberes, por lo que he estado totalmente concentrada en los fics :D**

**Muuuuuuchas gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado en tooodos los capitulos, y espero con ansias leer los que dejaran en este para saber sus opiniones.**

**Un abrazo gigante a todas y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!**

**Nos vemos en el EPILOGO!!**

**PollyCox99**


	18. Epilogo: Felicidad

******Summary: Edward Cullen era uno de los solteros mas codiciados del país, pero para acabar con esa fama y dejar al fin de ser perseguido insistentemente le hizo una sorprendente proposición a Bella Swan, su fiel secretaria: que se hiciera pasar por su prometida. Sin embargo Edward se sorprenderá al querer convertir el compromiso... en algo real. Todos humanos.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Epilogo: Felicidad**

Bella se miró en el espejo del dormitorio en que Edward y ella habían hecho el amor por primera vez durante su falso compromiso. Pero ahora, no usaba un vestido cualquiera. Vestida con un vestido de novia con botones de perla y velo de deli­cado encaje, era la viva representación de su fantasía favorita. Solo que aquello era real, y en unos minutos iba a convertirse en la señora de Edward Cullen

Se estremeció de placer, pensando en los tres meses anteriores. Hacía tres meses desde que Edward y ella se habían declarado su amor ante la casa que sería su hogar. Los días previos habían sido un remolino de ex­citación. Alice, Rosalie y Esme eran verdaderos torbellinos a la hora de planificar la boda, alegando que era un evento único. Al fin Edward daba su brazo a torcer en cuanto al matrimonio. Fue idea de Esme que se casaran en la mansión Cullen y ellos aceptaron, decidiendo que lo que querían pre­cisamente era una ceremonia pequeña e íntima. Nada de esculturas de hielo, malabaristas ni elefantes. Aunque Emmett había sugerido contorsionistas y payasos. Edward dio un rotundo no como respuesta a la sugerencia de su hermano.

Apartó la mirada del espejo al ver que Alice entraba en la habitación. Los ojos de su cuñada brilla­ron con orgullo mientras miraba a Bella

- Estás deslumbrante.

Bella se ruborizó antes de echar un último vis­tazo al espejo.

- No esta mal - dijo, con sencillez – esto es solo el fruto de tu trabajo. Gracias Alice.

- Me han enviado para decirte que ya es la hora – Alice se acercó y la besó en la mejilla - Me alegro tanto por ti, Bella y por mi hermano... Este es uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Al fin veo a Edward dichoso.

Bella abrazó a Alice afectuosamente.

- Todo esto es gracias a ti Alice… después de todo – sonrió – fue tuya la idea del… "falso compromiso"

- Pues que quieres que te diga cuñadita – sonrió orgullosa – soy toda una cupido.

En ese momento Rosalie entró apresurada y se dirigido a Bella sonriendo.

- Hay un hombre abajo que lleva quince minutos caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, deseando demostrarte cuánto te quiere. Así que mejor… se apresuran.

- Está bien. Ya estoy lista.

Bella, Alice y Rosalie salieron de la habitación. Cuando se acercaban a la puerta de la biblioteca, todas las luces se apagaron y Seth llegó caminando con cierta dificultad al lado de Bella y le ofreció a su hermana su brazo.

- Seth...

- No te preocupes, Bella - susurró su hermano dulcemente mientras se abrían las puertas – este es tu momento. Es hora de que te concentres solo… en ser feliz.

Bella tomó el brazo de su hermano, orgullosa de verlo tan recuperado y feliz de que estuviera con ella compartiendo este momento.

Se quedó sin aliento al mirar al interior de la biblioteca. Velas. Cientos de velas iluminaban la habitación, y un intenso aroma a rosas invadía el aire. Velas y rosas. Recordó el día en que había ha­blado con Leah, la reportera de canal 7, sobre cómo habría sido la supuesta boda. La escena que había ante ella no era como la que le había descrito aquel día. Era mucho, mucho mejor.

Edward estaba junto a la chimenea, increíblemente elegante con un esmoquin negro. Al verla una sonrisa de satisfacción, felicidad y orgullo iluminó su cara. Avanzó hacia Edward, impulsada por su amor y atraída por el que brillaba en los ojos de él mientras la miraba. Aquel hombre la amaba, y ella sabía en el fondo de su corazón que nunca la abandonaría. Lo que habían encontrado juntos era especial... La ma­gia que surgía cuando todo estaba bien. La magia que surgía cuando todo… era real.

***

Cuando abandonaron la celebración, que había tenido lugar también en casa de los padres de Edward, se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar.

Bella se encontraba agotada y no pudo ocultar el gran bostezo que soltó cuando llegaron a su habitación.

- Pareces cansada – comentó dulcemente Edward mientras Bella se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Por qué no te echas una siesta?

Lo cierto era que Bella podría haberse quedado dormida fácilmente porque el día había sido realmente estresante, pero era el día de su boda. Bueno, su noche de bodas. Bella miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla de noche y vio que eran solamente las ocho de la tarde.

Al no obtener contestación, Edward se irguió, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, avanzó hacia la puerta y se fue.

¿Qué ocurrió? Bella se dejó caer en la cama boca arriba con un gemido de frustración. Habían pasado tres meses desde que que Bella y Edward no tenía intimidad. Fue algo de mutuo acuerdo para fortalecer otros aspectos de su relación y así también conocerse más. Pero lo necesitaba y extrañaba de una manera irracional, y ahora, que ya estaban casados, ¿resultaba que le iba a negar su noche de bodas?

Bueno, eso habría que verlo.

Bella se puso en pie y buscó en una de las bolsas.

- Aquí está - exclamó al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Entre las manos tenía un sexy camisón de raso que le había regalado Alice para su noche de bodas. Bella abrió la puerta con cautela y buscó a Edward con la mirada. No oía nada. Se metió dentro del baño y comenzó a desnudarse. Todavía iba vestida de novia, así que tardó un rato. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las flores del pelo y, luego, se quitó el vestido, los zapatos, las medias, las braguitas y el sujetador.

A continuación, se dio una ducha, se lavó el pelo y se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Bella se secó el pelo y el cuerpo, se puso el camisón, que la favorecía enormemente a pesar de los cambios que el embarazo estaba dejando en su cuerpo, y salió al pasillo.

Buscó a su esposo, pero no estaba por ningún lado, lo que quería decir que estaba en la planta baja o fuera de la casa. Bella bajó descalza a buscarlo. Una vez abajo, oyó ruidos en el salón y allí se dirigió.

Al llegar, observó que Edward miraba fijamente el paisaje a través de la ventana. En ese momento, se giró y se quedó mirándola. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo de Bella, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

- Hola - la saludó.

Bella se dio cuenta encantada de que estaba nervioso. Bueno, por lo menos, había conseguido captar su atención aunque estuviera intentando disimular.

- Hola - contestó.

- Creí que estabas descansando.

- No estoy cansada - mintió Bella

- Has tenido un día muy largo y no deberías excederte.

Bella se apoyó en la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa, buscando una postura natural y sensual a la vez.

- Tú has tenido un día exactamente igual de largo que yo - apuntó.

Edward se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos

- Yo estoy acostumbrado y, además, no estoy embarazada - contestó.

En eso, tenía razón, pero Bella tampoco creía que hubiera sido para tanto porque, al fin y al cabo, simplemente había pasado el día casándose, no montando a caballo o escalando el monte Everest.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, ésta es nuestra noche de bodas, cariño - comentó decidiendo que era mejor ir directamente al grano.

A continuación, soltó las manos de su esposo, lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Lo besó en la mandíbula, en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios y finalmente se apretó contra su cuerpo. Cuando lo besó en la boca, se dio cuenta de que Edward no estaba respondiendo a sus estímulos. Era cierto que había movimiento en su parte genital, pero Edward no se movía, no la estaba besando.

Bella se apartó suavemente, abrió los ojos y lo miró. El rostro de Edward estaba impávido y tenía los dedos apretados. Algo ocurría y el temor inundó su cuerpo.

- Cariño ¿Qué te pasa?

- Deberías descansar - insistió Edward - Ha sido un día muy largo, amor.

- ¿Cómo? - se extrañó Bella

- Hemos tenido un día muy largo - contestó Edward por enésima vez - Pareces cansada. Deberías irte a la cama.

Así que, en lugar de hacerle el amor a su mujer, Edward le estaba diciendo que tenía aspecto de estar cansada y que debería irse a la cama sin él. Bella no sabía si sentirse dolida o enfadada, así que decidió sentirse las dos maneras.

- Es una broma, ¿cierto?

Edward negó con la cabeza nervioso. Algo le estaba ocultando.

- Ve a dormir, amor - le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

¿Acaso Bella quería volverlo loco? Como si no hubiera sido suficiente tener que controlarse durante estos tres meses y todo el día mientras la observaba bailar con aquel precioso vestido blanco que dejaba al descubierto su piel pálida y suave y sus maravillosas piernas!! El no haber tenido intimidad con ella durante estos tres meses de cierta forma fue idea suya, quería demostrarle a Bella que su relación no se basaba solo en el deseo, si no tambien en un amor puro y profundo. Y ahora, había bajado a buscarlo vestida con un camisón que no dejaba nada para la imaginación. Nada más verla, se había excitado y había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacerle el amor allí mismo, en el suelo.

Y, para colmo, había tenido que soportar sentir sus maravillosas curvas apretadas contra su cuerpo, quemándole la ropa, quemándole la boca. Pero ahora tenía miedo. Bella estaba embarazada y no quería hacerle daño ni a ella ni al bebé. No soportaba la idea de que por querer satisfacer sus necesidades, algo le ocurriera a su hijo.

Bella se acercó mas a el y acarició su rostro dulcemente.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward?

- Bella… - suspiró acariciándole el pelo y poniéndole la palma de la mano en la nuca.

Bella se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua. Edward sin poder evitarlo se apretó contra ella besandole la frente.

- ¿Ya… no me deseas? – preguntó Bella con un brillo de tristeza y temor en los ojos.

- Claro que te deseo - contestó Edward con voz grave - Te deseo día y noche, despierto y dormido. Es mas… no hago más que darme duchas de agua helada. Y... esta no miente - contestó Edward apretando su erección contra la entrepierna de Bella.

Bella se quedó mirándolo emocionada. Al instante, vio un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo de puro deseo y amor, pero se controló y se puso seria.

- Entonces… ¿porque huyes de mi?

- Pues… - dijo tímidamente y soltó un gran suspiro- ¿No le pasará nada al bebé si nos acostamos? - le preguntó.

- ¿Es por eso que estas así conmigo? – Dijo sonriendo llena de amor por su esposo - ¿temes hacerle daño al bebé?

Edward simplemente asintió

- No, claro que no le harás daño —contestó Bella acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo - Te lo prometo, no le pasará nada. No nos vas a hacer daño ni a mí ni a él.

- ¿Estas segura? - dijo visiblemente preocupado

Bella asintió sonriendo

- Gracias a Dios – dijo soltando un suspiro.

- Entonces, creo que ya va siendo hora de que disfrutemos de nuestra noche de bodas - acotó Bella acariciándole el pelo.

Bella lo besó, suspirando encantada cuando sus labios se encontraron, besándolo como si Edward fuera el agua que le salvara la vida después de una larga caminata por el desierto.

Edward le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la devoró a besos. Si Bella no hubiera estado tan desesperada y excitada como él, tal vez se habría asustado ante su desesperación.

Sin dejar de besarla, Edward le acarició el cuello y los pechos, deslizando sus manos hasta pararse en su abdomen. Entonces, se apartó ligeramente con la respiración entrecortada y sonrió.

- Los amo. A ti y a nuestro hijo. Son mi vida.

Aquélla era la declaración más bonita que Bella había oído de Edward y, si no hubiera sido porque la tomó en brazos y la levantó por los aires a toda velocidad, tal vez se habría reído.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Llevarte al dormitorio - contestó Edward subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Edward entró con Bella en brazos y cerró la puerta con el pie, dirigiéndose directamente a la enorme cama que había en el centro.

A continuación, se desabrochó el cinturón y los botones de la camisa, se la quitó e hizo lo mismo con los pantalones. Así, gloriosamente desnudo y erecto, se tumbó al lado de Bella y comenzó a besarla y a acariciarla de nuevo.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo maravillosa y bonita que eres? - le dijo comenzando a desabrochar los diminutos botoncitos de perla de su camisón - Pues te lo digo ahora: Eres bellísima, y también te digo que por favor, no te vuelvas a comprar un camisón con botones como éstos.

Bella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco ante semejante cumplido.

- Por favor, dime que este camisón no es de tus preferidos.

- No, claro que no, pero...

- Bien, mañana mismo te compro otro - la interrumpió Edward rasgando la tela.

Bella oyó cómo los botones caían al suelo y ayudó a Edward a deshacerse del camisón, que aterrizó en el suelo junto a su ropa.

Edward se tumbó sobre ella y Bella lo abrazó, encantada de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, encantada de sentir su piel, su pelo, su torso desnudo contra sus pezones, su erección entre las piernas.

Se abrió para él, deseando que la penetrara, pero al parece Edward no tenía prisa, deleitándose en acariciarle el pelo y los pechos, lo que estaba haciendo que Bella se revolviera nerviosa y excitada.

A continuación, Edward hizo el mismo camino con la boca y Bella dio un respingo y lo abrazó con fuerza porque las sensaciones eran tan intensas que el placer se había convertido casi en dolor.

Edward se apartó levemente y se quedó mirándola.

—Te ha crecido el pecho - comentó.

A continuación, depositó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen de Bella, que sintió un escalofrío de deseo.

- Nuestro bebé está creciendo - continuó Edward mirándola con unos ojos llenos de amor - Me encanta ver cómo cambia tu cuerpo - añadió besándole el vientre - Llevaba semanas querido hacer esto.

Bella sonrió encantada con un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

- Yo también quería que lo hicieras.

Aquello y mucho más. Quería que la acariciara, que la besara y que le hiciera el amor. Quería quedarse dormida entre sus brazos y despertarse de la misma manera. Edward continuó besándola por el vientre antes de emprender viaje al sur. Bella se revolvió, sintiéndose de repente tímida, y le tiró del pelo para intentar que no siguiera adelante, pero Edward la ignoró y le colocó los muslos en sus hombros.

- Edward, no...

- Tranquila mi amor. Llevo soñando con esto mucho tiempo. Tú túmbate y disfruta.

Al sentir su lengua en la entrepierna, Bella, que había cerrado los ojos, vio colores por todas partes y sintió que la respiración se le alteraba ante el placer. Sentía la lengua de Edward chupando, lamiendo, haciendo círculos. Había empezado lentamente y había ido tomando velocidad poco a poco, conduciéndola al borde del orgasmo varias veces, haciéndola estremecerse.

Cuando se concentró en aquel diminuto punto de deseo enterrado entre los pliegues de su cuerpo, Bella no se molestó en intentar controlar las sensaciones que se apoderaron de ella.

- Eso te ha gustado, ¿no? - sonrió Edward

Bella sonrió, lo agarró del cabellp y lo obligó a subir hasta tenerlo frente así.

- Cállate y bésame, tonto.

Edward chasqueó con la lengua divertido y obedeció. Bella percibió el sabor de su propio cuerpo en la lengua de Edward y gimió de placer al tiempo que deslizaba una mano entre sus cuerpos sudorosos, agarraba su miembro duro y potente. En aquella ocasión, fue Edward el que exhaló una exclamación de deseo y de placer.

A continuación, Bella jugueteó con su erección, deslizando la mano arriba y abajo, apretándola y haciendo círculos con la yema del dedo pulgar sobre la parte alta, rosada y delicada.

Edward la agarró de la muñeca al cabo de un rato, dando por finalizadas las caricias eróticas.

- Ya no puedo más.

- Es lo que tú me has hecho a mí -protestó Bella sonriendo

- Sí, pero yo quiero estar dentro de tu cuerpo cuando llegue al orgasmo.

Dicho aquello, Edward se giró arrastrando a Bella con él. Al instante, Bella se encontró sobre su erección y, mientras le pasaba las piernas alrededor del cuerpo y lo abrazaba, sintió que Edward se introducía en ella, que lo recibió encantada.

Ambos suspiraron ante la gloriosa fricción y se quedaron quietos durante un momento, disfrutando del éxtasis. Luego, Edward la agarró de las nalgas, la levantó lentamente y la volvió a bajar. Hizo aquel movimiento unas cuantas veces. Bella le clavó las uñas en los hombros al tiempo que sentía que las paredes internas de su vagina comenzaban a tener espasmos, los primeros síntomas del orgasmo.

Cuando vio que Edward apretaba los dientes, comprendió que tampoco andaba lejos de alcanzarlo, así que se concentró en subir y bajar cada vez más rápido hasta que todo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó y aulló de placer. Un segundo después, Bella lo siguió gritando también.

Se quedaron así unos minutos. Lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración entrecortada, que llenaba la habitación. A continuación, Edward la depositó con dulzura sobre la cama, la tapó y la abrazó.

- Te amo – dijo Bella en un susurro

- Y yo a ti. Te amo. Por siempre.

La convicción con la que lo había dicho y la sinceridad que Bella vio en sus ojos le dieron ganas de ponerse a llorar, así que se abrazó a él con fuerza y lo besó para que le quedara claro lo orgullosa que estaba de él por los cambios que había hecho, ya que había conseguido dejar su cinismo y sus recelos atrás después de lo que le había hecho su ex.

Mientras permanecían abrazados, pensó en todo lo que les había ocurrido desde que comenzó su "falso compromiso", pretendiendo ser la prometida de Edward, en todo el dolor que habían tenido que soportar, y se dijo que no cambiaría nada de lo que había ocurrido porque, al final, había conseguido todo lo que siempre había esperado.

Había conseguido a Edward. Había conseguido felicidad. Y había conseguido que su "falso prometido" fuera su "real esposo".

**FIN**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola!**

**Como ven... pretendiendo ha llegado a su fin (Que nostalgia! mi primer fic ha terminado!) :( Agradezco a tooooodas las que siguieron mi historia y dejaron sus reviews. Fueron una verdadera motivación y sus opiniones fueron muy importantes para mi.**

**Como saben... habrá secuela, y me comprometo a trabajar en ella despues de que termine con "Caida del cielo", ya que mis estudios no me permmiten trabajar en dos historias a la vez :/ (odio a mis profesores XD) Hago lo que puedo con el tiempo libre que tengo :D**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo y espero de corazon que hayan quedado conforme con el epilogo, ya que no estaba segura de subirlo o no.. pero bueh! lo hecho hecho está! :D**

**Un abrazo gigante y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!**

**PollyCox99**


	19. IMPORTANTISIMO!

**NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE!**

**Chicas!**

Siento mucho no haber dado señales, pero aquí estoy y tengo muchas explicaciones e información para ustedes.

1º Iba a subir la secuela de pretendiendo a comienzos de febrero cuando volviera de vacaciones, pero… las vacaciones y viajes se alargaron y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de descansar mas tiempo. Espero que lo comprendan

2º Como saben, el pasado 27 de febrero fue el terremoto que afectó a mi país y lamentablemente me vi de cierta forma afectada. Si bien doy gracias a Dios por tener a toda mi familia bien y tener mi hogar en buenas condiciones, no puedo decir lo mismo de muchas cosas materiales que perdimos, entre ellos… mí amado computador y con ello todo lo que tenía, música, videos, fotos familiares y todas las historias en las que he trabajado. Aun cuando el alivio por ver a mi familia bien era inmenso, la tristeza de perder cosas que tenían un valor sentimental (como mis historias) fue imposible de evitar. Espero que comprendan mi situación y acepten mis más sinceras disculpas ya que por un tiempo, no subiré historias hasta que me ponga al día con ellas. De verdad, lo siento.

3º A pesar del punto anterior, estoy bastante sorprendida al saber que fui nominada a "Mejor final Feliz" con "Amando a su majestad" en el blog Spilled coffee on a fic. De verdad, estoy muy agradecida por ese reconocimiento y también motivada a seguir con mí trabajo al ver que las historias que subo son de su agrado. :D

De verdad, muchas gracias por su comprensión… y nos veremos pronto, porque les prometo trabajaré duro para subir mas historias y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Saludos y un abrazo!

PollyCox99


End file.
